Digimon Adventure: Darkening Fates
by Lichlord08
Summary: When Davis is pulled nine years into the future, he witnesses a world in ruins. But upon returning to his own time to prevent the events that caused this future, the Darkness of tomorrow follows him back into the past, willing to destroy reality to get what it desires. Special thanks to LiquidPhazon for his help and co-writing.
1. Chapter 1

With the five Digital Worlds, each had gained a guardian, a group of humans destined to protect their Digital World from the darkness and the forces of evil, Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS and Fusion Fighters.

With these five separate teams, each held a great power that allowed them to overcome any obstacle and defeat any dark foes that came their way.

And with these powers, all five teams were merged into one in order to confront the evil of the Fusion Fighters, Quartzmon, a Digimon whose body was just as warped and twisted as his mind, where he desired to fuse his reality, the Digi-Quartz and his very being with the Real World and the Digital World to reshape all in his image.

However, such a fate was not to occur, for the five Digimon teams not only defeated his Myotismon army, but placing all their faith, all their strength within Tagiru and his Digimon, Arresterdramon, they were able to shatter Quartzmon's Digi-Core and revert him to a mere Digi-Egg, the Data of which remained dormant within Tagiru's Fusion Loader.

And with Quartzmon's madness ceased, the five Digimon teams were separated, sent back to their respective realities and timelines, with all but the Fusion Fighters having their memories erased of the events as to prevent any time paradoxes or unforeseen calamities, that was until a few years after, where the guides of each Digital World came together, discussing whether or not the five teams should be reunited or remain separated.

Discussing the subject, bringing up the positives and negatives of merging the five Digital Worlds did cause some tension to break between the various leaders and guides, but Gennai, Azulongmon, Ophanimon and the Old Clock Shop Man all believed that their protectors were ready to remember and learn the truth, believing there would be hardship, but they had faith in those that had risked their lives to keep the Digital World and their Real Worlds safe, to which the five Digital Worlds were soon merged into one Digital World, and the five heroic teams were reunited, becoming one.

And though things started off a little shaky, the five teams soon became good friends, both on and outside of their duties, something that made the leaders of the new Digital World very proud.

Not everything was perfect with the merger, however, as various troublemakers sprang up to try and cause havoc, namely a new grouping of the Seven Great Demon Lords, though the Legendary Warriors were all happy that it wasn't there Lucemon leading the group, but another, less powerful version.

In response to this, as well as working with the Royal Knights, the Celestial Digimon and the Bancho Digimon, with the support of DATS and Hypnos, the Digi-heroes and their allies formed a Digital Police Force, or DPF, to help maintain peace over the new Digital World, basing their operations out of a new city, built by the Digimon from each of the merged worlds to signify their new found unity and friendships, Axis City.

Likewise, the Digidestined invited all their friends and fellow Digidestined from around their world to come and join the DPF, while Mikey invited all the former Digimon Hunters to join in as well, swelling the numbers of those who defended the Digital World, as well as helping to keep the peace.

Currently, however, Davis Motomiya, the nineteen year old Digidestined of Courage and friendship, lay on top of his bed, looking at the ceiling as he was deep in thought.

The past few years had been kind to the maroon haired boy, not only as the captain of his soccer team, but also having brought his grades up tremendously, one of the many signs of how he had changed over the years.

Through both his soccer training and all he continued to endure while in the Digital World, it had not only made Davis mature not only mentally, being more kinder to Yolei and addressing TK by his proper name, but his body had also matured, gaining a well-developed build, which caught the eyes of many of the female students, building up a small fanbase for him.

However, none of that mattered to Davis, for the one girl he cared for the most was the one he could not have, the Digidestined of Light, Kari Kamiya.

Davis smiled as he remembered when he first met the brunette, his family had just moved to Odaiba when he was six, and due to their busy schedules, and Jun having her own plans, Davis found himself often alone with no friends.

He then remembered sitting under a tree when a soccer ball came rolling towards him, before looking up to see a young Kari smiling at him, a smile that made him feel like all his worries faded away.

It was then that Davis also met Tai and Sora, and the maroon haired boy saw how Kari acted around her brother, causing him to believe that if he was more like Tai, Kari would want to be around him more.

So for the few years after that, Davis remained close friends with Tai and Kari, always feeling at peace when he saw Kari smile, at least until their adventures in the Digital World began, and TK entered their lives.

While he could never hate the blond, Davis realized too late that he was fighting a losing battle for Kari, and on her sixteenth birthday, the two declared themselves a couple, much to Davis' inner dismay.

He still saw Kari give that smile he loved so much, but he knew it would never be for him again.

Letting out a sigh, Davis then looked at his right hand, which held a plane ticket within.

With school almost over, Davis had received several invitations to a group of world renowned Cooking School in the U.S., a chance for the maroon haired boy to at least complete one of his dreams, and he was to leave in a few days.

Veemon had wanted to go on the tours with him, but he and Davis agreed that it would be awkward for him to be on the plane with every other human probably staring at him, so Davis would use a Digi-Gate to bring his partner over once he had arrived.

Plus, Davis was looking forward to the next day for the Digi-Games in Axis City, a series of Games the Digi-heroes and their allies put together for fun and entertainment, as opposed to open fighting and crime.

As Davis lay on his bed and thought about the next day, placing his ticket back on his nightstand, the maroon haired boy felt something different in the air, hearing what sounded like an electric crackle, before looking up to see some electric sparks in the air.

"What the...?!" Davis started to question before, quicker than he could blink, some kind of portal opened overhead, causing him to let out a quick cry as he was pulled into it.

The next thing the maroon haired boy knew, he was on the ground in a barely lit room, and he heard three individuals cheering, looking up to see two Datamon and an Ebemon cheering from some kind of computer terminal.

"It worked, it worked! I can't believe it actually worked!" The Ebemon cheered as Davis looked around, seeing that they were in some run down building, while behind him, he saw a round device, almost like a portal, turned off behind him.

"What the hell did you three...?!" Someone yelled as they entered the room, only to stop and stare wide eyed as they looked at Davis, asking in disbelief. "Davis?"

Davis took a moment to see the man, probably in his early thirties, wearing a DATS outfit almost similar to commander Sampson, only this man's outfit was disheveled and worn out, while holstered to his side was a makeshift pistol.

But it was the man's face that quickly caught Davis' attention, for even though it looked older, and his hair was trimmed more, Davis recognized him immediately, especially with the Agumon standing next to him.

"Tai?" Davis let out, confusion filling him as he had to ask. "What the heck is this?!"

"I told you we could do it, commander!" The Ebemon said to this older version of Tai with great respect through his electronic voice, causing the older form of the Digidestined of Courage suddenly snap, shocking Davis at his attitude.

"Do you three idiots think this is supposed to help us?!" Tai yelled at the three Digimon, who shrank back in fear a little, before Davis noticed Agumon walking towards him, still in disbelief, where the Digidestined of Miracles notice the scar across the dino Digimon's left eye.

Concerned, Davis asked. "Agumon, what happened to you? You didn't look this bad yesterday."

"Davis, what date is it?" Agumon then asked, confusing the maroon boy as he replied. "We have the Digi-games tomorrow, right?"

But with his answer, Agumon looked back at Tai, whose eyes widened as he then said. "A few days before it happened."

"Before what happened?!" Davis then yelled out, not liking this runaround questioning and wanted to know exactly what was going on, wanting to know why Agumon was worse for wear and why Tai seemed to be acting with such spite and venom.

"A few days before you died, Davis. These idiots brought you nine years into the future." Tai answered as his expression softened, while Davis' eyes widened, the mention of his death leaving him silent, his face paling at what he had just heard.

"What... what...?!" Davis questioned in shock, before the ground beneath them started to rumble, sending everyone else on alert.

"You three, hide this contraction and hide yourselves. Davis, come with us." Tai then called out with a sudden seriousness and authority in his voice as he took out his pistol, using his free hand to help Davis up as the three mechanical Digimon did their best to hide their apparent time machine, while Tai and Agumon lead Davis out through an opening.

When they were outside, Davis could only look in shock at a city in complete ruin, realizing it was Odaiba, while the sky above them was pitch black.

Floating above the city, however, was a large object, a massive construct of dark stone that looked like a hovering ship in Davis' eyes, leaving him further shocked and confused, wondering what exactly it was or who had made such a contraption.

"What the hell is that?" Davis asked as Tai pushed him along, moving him with Agumon to various spots out of sight.

"A Dark Legion Cruiser, they must have picked up on the energy surge from the portal." Tai answered as he the three hid in another building, looking out the window.

"They're servants of the Dark Queen, who, after you died, took over not just the Digital World, but all five Earths as well, and her forces have been launching assaults on other worlds as well, leaving nothing but ruin in their path." Agumon further explained, before Tai signaled him and Davis to keep quiet as they heard voices.

"**The signal is from nearby, the Resistance might be in the area, keep an eye out.**" A Warped voice declared, causing Davis to look out the opening, where he saw a fleet of Troopmon, all cocking their rifles, before they scanned the area.

And upon the Troopmon forces were a collection of strange humanoid beings, each cast in spiked black armour, their faces lacking any specific features, save a set of hollow and empty white eyes, while dark purple mist seeped from their beings, each carrying a strange black metal rifle with the same mist flowing from them.

"What are those?" Davis asked as he looked at Tai, who was hiding on the side of the window, his pistol out in the event they were spotted.

"Acolytes, humans who have given themselves, willingly or otherwise to the Dark Queen." Tai replied calmly, surprising Davis as he quietly yelled out. "Those things are human?"

"Barely, but keep your voice down!" Tai snapped, before glaring at Davis and whispering. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

The trio then heard a loud groaning sound, causing Davis to look back out, where he almost paled at the sight of something moving up behind the Troopmon and Acolytes, looking to see another dark figure scout the area, though this figure was three times the size of the Acolytes, its skin was pitch black, save the red scars along its arms and clawed hands, while dozens of long spikes were growing from out of the creature's shoulders and back, fusing it all into one horrid abomination with a face that appeared to be several shrieking faces merging into one, all of which seemed to express rage, agony and despair.

"And that we call a Horror, for obvious reasons. And no, it's not a Digimon." Agumon explained, before pulling on Davis' leg as the three quickly moved on, sneaking past the patrol.

Eventually, the trio arrived at a door in the subway system underneath the city, where Tai knocked on the door in a particular way, an obvious passcode to separate allies from intruders, before it opened, where Tai and Agumon led Davis inside, who was at first surprised to see a rather hot woman, probably in her late twenties, there to greet them.

"Tai, glad you are back, what...?" The woman began asking, before he eyes widened to see Davis next to the older version of Tai.

Taking a quick look, Davis saw the woman wore her own DATS uniform, which showed off a fit figure, with long purple hair and equal coloured eyes.

Davis was about to say something, before his eyes widened to see the Lopmon resting on the woman's shoulder, his mind quickly bringing up a seven year old girl he met a long time ago and watch grow over the years, causing him to ask in a surprised tone. "Suzie!?"

"Oh my God, they did do it." Lopmon replied, jumping off of Suzie's shoulder and approaching Davis' stunned form, where she examined the boy with a curious expression, while Suzie remained in shock, before Tai led Davis inside, closing the door behind them, before Davis saw the others in the room.

One individual, dressed like everyone else in DATS uniforms stood up from a chair, shock written all over his face as he approached Davis, and though it took him a moment, Davis quickly recognized him, as well as the Armadillomon next to him, causing Davis to look up at the obviously older version of Cody and say. "Great, now you're taller than me, Cody."

"It had to happen eventually Davis." The older version of Cody replied with a chuckle, one the rest in the room shared, before, much to Davis' surprise, the older version of his younger friend hugged him, taking Davis a moment to remember that he has been apparently dead for the past nine years.

Looking around the room, Davis quickly recognized Joe and Gomamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Kazu, Guardromon, Tagiru and apparently Arresterdramon, who seemed to be on edge as he continued to look around, as though expecting trouble.

"I can't believe Ebemon and his team actually made his time machine and brought Davis here, what was he thinking!?" The older version of Yoshi asked in anger and frustration.

"I had thought that either he could see the events that had unfolded and send him back so that he could correct the errors of the past, or at the very least, be used as an appeasement to the Dark Queen, possibly to help end her reign of terror." An Ebemon said as he moved out of the corner of the room.

"That was fast, how did you beat us here?" Davis asked in confusion, remembering them leaving Ebemon and his team back in the ruins.

"I have multiple constructs all over the place, it is easy for me to store them and transfer my consciousness between them as necessary." The Ebemon explained, which Davis took a moment to process.

"Alright, what the heck is going on here!? I was lying in my bed and getting ready for the next day and then I ended up here, learning I apparently die soon, and all this shit happens, someone answer me!" Davis then yelled, getting frustrated by all that was happening, before deadpanning as he saw the older version of Tai take what looked like a bottle of whiskey out from a drawer and start drinking a little.

"Davis..." Suzie then said, getting his attention as she then added. "Your flight... there was an accident and it crashed. Everyone was lost, including you."

"Not long after that, this nightmare began, the Dark Queen rose to power and began her conquest, taking over the Digital World and each of the Earths, bringing ruin and destruction with her." Thomas then added, though Davis felt like something was not being said.

"Everyone you see here, aside from possibly one other, is all that is left of our group. The Dark Queen has either killed or corrupted and forced the rest of them to serve her." Joe then finished, shocking Davis as he thought of the others, of Veemon, but most of all...

"What about Kari? Is she alright? What has this Dark Queen done to her?!" Davis asked in concern as he saw everyone in the room look at one another, where his concern for the girl he loved and cared for grew even more.

"Davis..." Tai then said in a somber tone, looking at the Digidestined of Miracles as he then said. "Kari is the Dark Queen..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What...?" Davis asked in disbelief, not able, nor wanting to believe that the sweet, kind hearted girl he fell in love with was the evil that had caused all the devastation he saw and heard of.

"Guys, could you all give us a moment?" The older version of Tai asked the rest of the room's occupants, who all nodded and headed out of the room, Agumon included, leaving Tai alone with Davis as he set his drink aside for a moment.

"Davis... during the Digi-games, I pulled you aside, you and I talked and I tried to convince you to leave Kari alone all together, afraid that you might do something dumb in the future to ruin her relation with TK. We get into an argument, physically, and the next time I saw you is on the news about your plane." Tai started off, causing Davis to blink as he processed this information.

"Tai, I was going to go on that plane anyways, you had nothing to do with that." Davis said to the older version of his friend, seeing him smile slightly at hearing this, before Davis then said. "Though now I'm going to kick your ass if i get sent back."

"Just talk me out of it, I know you can do that." Tai replied, before continuing. "After your death, we were all devastated, but none so much as Kari. She stopped talking, barely ate, it was like her will to live had gone out."

Davis was at a loss hearing this, not to happy hearing this about Kari, before Tai continued. "Then, two days later, it appeared in the Digital World, a massive black sphere we've come to call the Dark Sphere. We had no idea where it came from, but the dark energy it was immense. The Demon Lords rushed to try and claim it's power and we went to stop them."

"During that fighting, I don't know to this day how she did it, but Kari somehow gained entrance into the Sphere, which exploded a moment later. Only instead of its energy destroying or causing issues, it was absorbed by Kari." Tai then explained, shocking Davis.

"Lucemon was pissed that a 'mere human girl' had taken the power, and he, Daemon and Beelzemon rushed at her to try and take her out. They didn't get three feet before she blasted them into oblivion. The remaining Demon Lords then pledged themselves to Kari right then and there, more out of fear than anything."

"That is when this nightmare started, Kari lashed out at us, at the Digital World, killing and absorbing King Drasil and Homeostasis, before turning on the earths, blaming everything for your death." Tai finished, shocking and confusing Davis greatly.

"Why me?" He asked, not understanding any of this, causing Tai to laugh half heartedly.

"This might sound like bullshit coming from me, but... she loves you, Davis, she's loved you since the day she met you." Tai then said as he looked at the maroon haired boy, who looked shocked and in disbelief.

"What are you talking about!? She loves TK, they're dating, remember!?" Davis yelled, feeling like this was starting to turn into some kind of sick joke.

"Tell me, knowing Kari, whose happiness would be considered first, her own or others?" Tai asked in response to Davis' outbursts, while already knowing the answer, Davis quickly gave his reply.

"Others, of course! That's who she is!" Davis yelled, confused and trying to understand what Tai was talking about.

"Exactly, Kari never liked disappointing her friends, or me for that matter. And the more we talked about what a great couple she and TK made, the more she felt like she had to oblige, afraid to disappoint us, leaving her trapped in a relationship she didn't want to be in. The day you died, she finally snapped, feeling her hopes and dreams die with you. And she's spent the past nine years making the world suffer for it." Tai finished, remaining quiet after that as he saw Davis shaking.

"This... this is a joke, right? Please tell me this is a joke." Davis said as he didn't want to believe what he had heard, that the girl he loved also loved him, but this had driven her to become some kind of monster, one that has destroyed their friends and their world, all because of him.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Hell, even after all that has happened, I still can't believe it at times." Tai said, getting up from his seat and placing a hand on Davis' shoulder, where he then added. "Take some time, when Ebemon gets that machine back up, we'll send you back. Just try to stay alive, please. I doubt it will change anything for us, since Thomas has explained some time travel crap about alternate timelines and whatnot, but at least it can keep your future safe."

"And don't be afraid to tell Kari how you feel." Tai then added, giving off a small smile, surprising Davis at the small change in this Tai's attitude, as well as receiving his blessing to date his sister in the past.

"Tai! We've got a problem!" Suzie suddenly yelled as she ran into the room with a concerned expression, stopping for a moment to see how down Davis looked.

"What happened?" Tai asked as he got serious.

"That patrol, it was taken out." Suzie informed, where Tai let out a curse and said. "Come on, we need to get rid of the bodies before more come looking for them."

"Davis, go with Suzie, she, Lopmon, Cody and Armadillomon will keep you safe, and take this." Tai then said as he handed Davis what looked like a comms device, before he left the room.

"Come on, Davis, this place isn't safe anymore." Suzie said, with Davis following the older version of the young Tamer outside.

Eventually, the pair arrived to where Cody and their Digimon were, looking out the window down at the street, before Davis saw several dead Acolytes going up a stairwell.

"You don't think...?" Armadillomon started to ask Cody, before the group made their way up the stairs and over the bodies.

When they got to the floor above, Suzie, Cody and the Digimon were surprised at what, or rather who they saw, while Davis looked confused at the person leaning against the wall, resting with a golden sword in one hand dripping with blood.

As Davis slowly approached the individual, much to the silent protest of those near him, he took notice of the individual, who had short blond hair, and a lone blue eyes, with the right eye covered by an eye patch.

He was wearing a tattered DATS Uniform with a black trenchcoat over it, while his right arm appeared to be some mechanical prosthetic.

At first, Davis thought this was Matt, but looking more at the individual, the maroon haired boy came to the right conclusion as he asked. "TK?"

The blond then looked up at Davis, his lone blue eye looking almost dead as he stared at him, before the older version of TK said in a gruff voice as he got up. "I should have known you'd haunt me one day. I swear I'll end her, I'll make her pay for all that she has done!"

"Um... what are you talking about?" Davis asked with some nervousness in his tone, confused by TK's words and the tone, but he didn't want to do anything to set the seemingly unstable man off.

It saw then that TK seemed to really see him as the blond's lone eye widened causing him to ask in surprise. "You're... you're alive!?"

"Ebemon built a damn time machine and brought him here." Cody said in reply, getting TK's attention as the blond seemed to sneer at the younger man, before seething his sword behind his back as he started to walk towards the stairs, walking past Davis as the maroon haired boy then said in relief to know that TK was alright. "I'm glad your safe."

"Am I?" TK asked in reply, his voice almost sounding desperate, before he moved down the stairs and out of sight.

"What the hell happened to him!?" Davis asked the four other occupants in the room, having never seen TK like this and almost fearing the answer.

"When Kari first became the Dark Queen, TK tried to reason with her, still thinking that she loved him, but she lashed out at him, taking his right arm and cutting his eye in the process, blaming him amongst everything else for you being gone. She then killed Patamon, Matt and Gabumon, along with his friends from the French Digidestined group to get at him. Since then, he's been tortured, mentally, by their ghosts, throwing his life away to avenge them and kill Kari." Suzie replied with a solemn tone as she looked where TK had gone, leaving Davis shocked and feeling guilty for his friend's predicament.

"A part of me knows how he feels. I felt my world crash down she Kari killed Henry and Terriermon. Ebemon and some of the other resistance thought that you could calm her, bring her back to her senses. I don't know if that's true, or if it's possible, but right now, I don't think it's the wisest idea." Suzie then added, where Davis noticed her fist clenching at the mention of her apparently dead brother and his partner.

It was then that screams and cries were heard below, causing Cody and Suzie to take hiding positions, while Davis moved close to the window to see what was going on.

Below, Davis saw what looked like a black Shurimon, along with a woman dressed in black ninja style gear, with a dark purple vest over her outfit, two sashes moving down her back like two capes, with a hood over her head and a mask over her face as she and her apparent partner cut down several people who were obviously resistance fighters, laughing wildly and loudly as she did so, swinging her katana and cutting a Sealsdramon in half.

"Who the hell is that psycho?" Davis asked as he moved back into hiding, while Cody looked down and paled at the sight.

"That... is Yolei." Cody replied, causing Davis to look up at him with shock and disbelief as he asked. "Excuse me!?"

"She was one of the first people Kari captured, along with Hawkmon. We don't know exactly what she did to them, but the next time we saw the two, they had become her personal assassins." Suzie then explained before adding. "While Shurimon seems dedicated to carrying out Kari's orders, Yolei actually enjoys what she does. Whatever Kari did to Yolei seriously messed up her mind."

"They're dying too quickly, Shurimon. I want to hear them scream! I want the screams that fill my head to fill this world!" The group then heard Yolei command, giving off a dark chuckle that unnerved Davis, before the group saw the two jump up to a nearby roof.

"We need to move, now!" Cody said as the group quickly left.

However, unbeknownst to the group, Yolei did catch sight of them, but seemed more intrigued by the younger individual amongst them, and what it could mean, causing her to smile behind her mask.

-Several hours later-

The Resistance unfortunately lost a few from Yolei and Shurimon's assault, but were thankful when the pair vanished, letting them regroup at the base, with Davis looking out a window to see the small army of fighters talking amongst themselves in the subway, while seeing TK leaning on the other side of the subway, as though not wanting to interact with anyone there.

"Is this... all my fault?" Davis asked himself, feeling dread and regret filling his gut, before looking to his side to see Kazu and Tagiru on either side of him.

"Don't think that, man. All of this was a series of very unfortunate events, but at least you have a chance to change it. If only for your own timeline." Tagiru said as he leaned against the window sill and added. "Since Mikey, Christopher and Yuu died, I've felt the same way, wondering if I could have done anything differently. But in the end, you can only live on and fight for what they believed in."

"Oh, dear God, you are talking sense, this is the end of the world isn't it?" Davis asked with a light laugh as the other two laughed with him, remembering how thick headed Tagiru use to be.

"In a way it is. But so long as we continue to fight, there is always a chance we can fix the mistakes of the past." Kazu then said, further shocking Davis that Kazu had also changed and seemed more focused and serious.

"Davis." Tai then called as he approached the three, before adding. "Ebemon is almost ready, we should head over there."

"Right." Davis said as the group left, unknowing of the danger that was coming for them.

-Meanwhile-

As she and Hawkmon made their way down the hallway to the throne room of the Dark Citadel, the mobile fortress of the Dark Queen, Yolei could not help but keep the sadistic smirk on her face.

The purple haired woman had removed her hood and mask, revealing that she no longer wore glasses, her hair was now tied in a ponytail that went over her right shoulder, while a dark hue filled her eyes, showing just how far she had sunk from being the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity to Kari's killing machine.

Looking down to her left, Yolei watched Hawkmon walking beside her, his red feathers now black and his eyes glowing with an eerie red.

He didn't talk as much anymore, as per the torturing he underwent after Kari's force had apprehended him, not that Yolei minded, for there was little she had cared about since her change, since Kari captured her, torturing her for months as she blamed her amongst others for Davis' fate, until her old, weak self couldn't take anymore and her mind snapped, turning her into the terrible being she now was.

She smirked as she remembered the carnage she had caused over the years, and really didn't feel anything for her victims, not even caring as she ran her blade through Ken's chest, nor watching Wormmon die.

In fact, it seemed that the more she killed, the more she began to enjoy it.

She knew she would continue, she couldn't stop, not until...

Shaking her head, Yolei and Hawkmon arrived as the doors to the massive throne room opened, were the two assassins walked in and saw the rest of the Dark Queen's servants.

In one corner, Yolei saw Lilithmon, Barbamon, Leviamon and Belphemon, conversing, where the purple haired woman took in their new forms, their 'X' forms as Kari called them, which Yolei didn't care too much about, so long as they did their part.

Next, she saw two familiar faces, though warped as they were, for one was a young man with auburn hair, wearing black armour and a metal mask over his mouth, chained and under guard as he held a feral look in his eyes as he looked at Yolei, as though wanting to rip her apart, a look his black coloured Agumon shared, one with red bands around his arms.

When Kari captured Marcus and his Agumon, the Dark Queen filled them with dark energy, shattering their minds and turning them into bloodthirsty beasts, wanting to kill anything and anyone, save the Dark Queen and her chosen, where she could instantly fill both their heads with further dark energy to drive them into fits of pure agony to keep them under control if they ever disobeyed her.

Yolei smirked, having witnessed more than one of the carnage filled events Marcus and Agumon could cause, and wondered what would happen the next time they were set loose.

Yolei then looked to her right, seeing ten familiar figures staring at her, being the Legendary Warriors, though now they were all lead to serve the Dark Queen and do as she commanded without thought or hesitation.

When Kari defeated them in battle, she corrupted and changed the Legendary Warriors in a way that no one had expected.

As the Dark Queen had explained to her, they were neither living nor dead now, revenants bound to her will, with none of their own to countermand her.

They had no hopes, no dreams, no free will, all they knew was what Kari commanded of them.

Yolei had seen them fight, seen how soulless they were as the killed and destroyed for her, she had even seen Ranamon pieced by a blade, only for the wound to close up and regenerate, as if it never happened, before she resumed her fighting.

Looking at the Legendary Warriors, Yolei smiled to see that with the Dark Queen's powers, not only had she brought them back to carry out her duties, but she had stripped Takuya and his friends of their humanity, leaving them trapped in their Spirit forms, with Agunimon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Lobomon and Loweemon all standing at attention as they waited to hear Kari's voice, to give them a reason to exist as their heads turned and stared blankly at Yolei as she went by.

Agunimon's form had changed with his corruption, his once red armour was now black, his yellow hair white, and his eyes, like the rest of the Legendary Warriors, were now glowing red as similar veins pooled from then onto his face.

Kazemon, meanwhile, had her purple hair changed to a dark grey, while her pink outfit was now black, her once tanned skin now looking pale.

Kumamon no longer looked like a hero or cute, for he stood with a soulless expression on his greying fur.

And like his friends, the clothing around his chest, arms and head had changed from their bright green colours to a shade of black.

Next to him, Beetlemon's armour had gone from blue and gold to black and silver, while Lobomon stood in all black.

Next to him, Loweemon stood almost unchanged, save for his eyes and the fact that the gold trimmings on his armour were now silver.

Grumblemon, meanwhile, was wearing all black, while his skin had turned white, while Ranamon, who stood next to him, had changed as well, her skin a dull blue, while her armour was as black as the night.

Mercurymon stood mostly unchanged, save for his green armour now black as well, while finally, Arbormon stood with his wood like body now dark and grey.

Smirking as she passed the Dark Legendary Warriors, Yolei looked up to see one massive Digimon, known to all as TyrantKabuterimon, working on on several computers in the air, while a smaller Digimon, a corrupted plant Digimon known as DarkRaffalismon, seemed to be trying to get his attention.

"Darling, we should go out later, don't you think?" DarkRaffalismon asked the larger Digimon, as she pressed her body against TyrantKabuterimon, but found the insect too focused in its work.

Sighing, DarkRaffalismon then crossed her arms and said with resentment. "Fine. But the next time you need a hand when you feel those primal urges kicking in again, you can look elsewhere."

'Somethings never change I suppose.' Yolei thought to herself, for TyrantKabuterimon was in fact the combined forms of Izzy and Tentomon, while DarkRaffalismon was Mimi and Palmon.

After capturing the pair, Kari had used them in an experiment, where she forced a Dark Biomerge between the two Digidestined and their partners, the process fusing the partners together and driving both new beings insane.

But after managing to get them under her control, both swore their loyalty to Kari as she allowed TyrantKabuterimon to conduct his research without morals or ethics, while DarkRaffalismon was happy to be near him, to satisfy any needs she had.

Looking to her left, Yolei then saw, leaning against a wall, a darker version of Gallantmon resting against the wall, his armour black and blue, while resting against his leg was a woman dressed similar to Yolei herself, only she had a red ensemble as opposed to Yolei' s purple, and had a large scythe strapped to her back as this brunette smirked at her.

Like Izzy, Mimi and their partners, after capturing Takato and Guilmon, Kari had also corrupted the pair, taking advantage of what she had learnt from her experiments on her former friends, as well as the dark energies of Guilmon's Digital Hazard to merge the pair into ChaosGallantmon, who eagerly served as a general and champion in the Dark Legion, while Jeri had been twisted as well, having the dormant data of the D-Reaper resting within her body forcibly fused with her, turning her into a living weapon, not that dissimilar to Yolei herself.

Walking past all of them, Yolei approached the throne, which was mostly covered in a dark, swirling mist, while five figures looked at her and Hawkmon as she approached them.

On the right was a woman dressed in dark robes, showing off her figure and long red hair, with silver jewelry that contained dark stones on her hands, around her neck and on her head as she held a black staff in her right hand, her amethyst eyes looking at Yolei through a hood she wore over her head, her gaze only matched by the BlackRenamon standing next to her.

When Rika and Renamon tried to challenge Kari long ago, the Dark Queen seemed to throw the two through some kind of portal, where the two emerged days later, the foxy Digimon changed into what she was now, with her losing her inner balance and allowing the darkness to consume her, while Rika seemed to had lost her sanity, screaming and laughing for days, before her mind seemed to piece itself back together, creating the dark, cruel and sadistic individual who had become one of Kari's most loyal servants since.

Next to them was a familiar brunette who had her hair tied in a similar hair style, her amazing figure covered in what appeared at first glance to be a black dress, only for those to see it moving up the side of her face, showing her now red eyes, as well as the massive wing that came out of the right side of her back, covered in similar eyes.

Upon capturing Nene and destroying the rest of her friends, Kari fused the brunette idol with a creature called Shademon, who had not only give the brunette amazing power, but has also warped and twisted her mind into a sadistic killer, as well as a tactical genius that would have impressed Mikey, that is if he was still around.

With her new form and dark powers, Nene also served as one of Kari's top advisors, and held her own personal force in the Legion, evident by the Darkness Loader on her hip.

Finally, on the other side of the throne were two familiar Digimon, one of which was ShadowAngewomon, Kari's faithful partner, now with dark wings and a black outfit that showed off her body and her deadliness, while the other Digimon had remained at her and Kari's side since this all began so long ago.

Approaching the throne, a dark marble creation made from the remnants of the Dark Sphere, Yolei and Hawkmon knelt on one knee, where the dark mist vanished revealing a figure standing before them.

The being was a woman clad from head to toe in black armour, with spikes coming out of her gauntlets and boots.

Images of dragon heads and dark writing adorned the armour, while a dark round crystal rested on her chest.

Her shoulderpads resembled blades sticking in the air, while on her back, coming out of her long black cape, were two metallic wings, each flowing with dark purple energy.

Finally, the being wore a helmet that covered her entire face, save a slit that showed two glowing red eyes, with a V shaped headpiece that held another dark crystal on her forehead.

"We have returned, my Queen, more of the Resistance lie dead in what used to be Odiaba's streets." Yolei said as she bowed with Hawkmon before the Dark Queen, the news causing a small smile to grace Kari's face, but she could sense Yolei had something else to tell her.

"There is more, however, isn't there?" Kari asked, her voice dark and distorted, where Yolei smirked as she took out a recording device she had and played the audio.

"_I still can't believe Ebemon made a freakin time machine! Why did he waste all that time?_" The voice of a resistance fighter said in the recording, which caught TyrantKabuterimon's attention, much to DarkRaffalismon's annoyance, but left Kari slightly annoyed as to why Yolei thought she would care about such information.

"_I don't know, but bringing that Davis kid to the present doesn't sound like it was a good idea, the Commander was pissed at him..._" Another voice said, his words causing Kari's eyes to widen behind her helmet, as well as catch the attention of the rest of the room's occupants.

Smirking, Yolei then hit another button as a holographic image emerged from the device, showing Cody, Suzie and their Digimon running down the stairs from the room she spotted them in, before zooming the image on one person in particular, causing Kari's eyes to widen even more.

"Davis..." Kari said in almost a whisper, raising her right hand, as though to reach out for him, before clenching her first.

"Where is he?" The Dark Queen then asked Yolei with authority.

"They're about to send him back to the past. We won't make it in time, but fortunately, I know where the machine is." Yolei replied with a smirk.

Clenching her fist, but smiling darkly, Kari then said. "Prepare the Legion, we're going back to Odaiba."

"How much of our forces shall be deployed, my Queen?" Nene asked with come curiosity in her tone.

"All of them." Kari replied as she sat on her throne, while thinking in her mind. 'Davis, we'll be together again soon, I promise, and nothing will tear us apart ever again!'

-Meanwhile-

As they waited for Ebemon to finish his calculations, Davis sat with Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshi and Lalamon as they told him the fates of the others, including the rest of those corrupted by Kari, while Tai, Agumon and TK kept watch to make sure no one spotted them.

"Oh, God, guys I'm so sorry... About Marcus, Agumon, Keenan, Falcomon I..." Davis tried to say, feeling guilty for the fates of their friends and the other DATS members, as well as what has happened to the others.

"It's alright, Davis. We're just glad we could at least give you another chance." Yoshi said as she placed a comforting hand on Davis' shoulder, not blaming him in the slightest over what had happened in their timeline.

"Hopefully, you and the others won't have to worry about the Dark Sphere, and maybe even destroy it this time." Thomas then added, before they saw Ebemon and Tai walking up to them.

"It's time." Tai said as the three humans and two Digimon stood up, before Tai surprised Davis and gave him a hug.

"It means a lot, seeing you again, Davis. Please, try and convince my idiot past self to not go through what I did." Tai then added as he broke the hug.

"I will, I promise." Davis replied as he got in front of them machine, before Ebemon typed in a few commands, opening the portal as Davis was sucked in.

-Present-

Landing on his bed, Davis quickly sat up, just as Veemon opened the door.

"You ok Davis? I thought I heard something." Veemon said as he looked around with some confusion, his focus drawn to his partner as he saw the uncertain expression on his face.

At first, Davis thought what he went through was all a dream, before he felt something in his pocket, reaching in and taking it out, shocking himself to see the comm device the future Tai had given him.

'It was real.' Davis thought, before shaking his head and saying to Veemon with a small smile. "It's nothing, I turned the radio on by mistake."

Seeming to believe his partner, Veemon shrugged and closed the door, leaving Davis to lie back on his bed and give off a great sigh, contemplating his next move for tomorrow.

-Future-

Not a moment after Davis was sent back, however, there was a massive, deafening boom in the sky, shaking the ground, before Tai and the others heard Resistance fighters all screaming and panicking.

Quickly running outside, Tai's eyes widened to see hundreds of Legion Cruisers in the air, with Devidramon, NeoDevimon and dark shadow creatures flying between them.

And in the middle of the armada was a massive black ship, shaped like a star, with a castle-like structure on top of it, which they knew was Kari's Dark Citadel.

"Why would she come back here? There's nothing..." Yoshi started to say, before everyone's eyes widened and turned around, looking at the time machine.

"No, no, no! We have to destroy it, quickly!" Tai yelled, but was soon cut off as the Dark Legion descended, ready to claim their Dark Queen's prize.


	3. Chapter 3

It was midday in Axis City, as the main stadium was filled with thousands of Digimon, as well as a few dozen humans, all cheering and watching the Digi-games.

Not that far from the stadium, the towering headquarters of the DPF stood tall as the Royal Knights, Bancho Digimon and Celestials kept watch for any trouble, while Sampson, Yamaki and Gennai watched the monitors viewing the games.

"Any signs of trouble?" Dynasmon asked as he went over to Miki and Megumi, who were at their terminals with their PawnChessmon, keeping an eye on the area as typed away.

"So far nothing, not ever the Demon Lords are causing trouble today." Megumi replied, smiling as she saw a pair of former Digimon Hunters having their partners duke it out on the stadium floor.

"We should keep our guard up, nonetheless. We can't risk becoming complacent." Yamaki added, a part of him feeling like something bad was going to happen.

He would soon regret how right he was.

Meanwhile, down in the stands, Davis, who sat next to Veemon as he cheered, looked around, taking in all his friends and remembering what he had learned from his unexpected visit to the future.

In one row, he saw Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Grumblemon and Ranamon all standing up as they cheered and yelled at the action below, while Koji, Koichi, Mercurymon and Arbormon just sighed at their comrade's antics.

'If what they told me was true, I'm glad you guys are still yourselves.' Davis thought to himself as he remembered hearing about the ten of them becoming living nightmares.

He then looked over and saw the Tamers all chatting, thought Kazu and Kenta were cheering loudly, much to Rika's annoyance as Henry, Terriermon and Renamon just sighed, while Takato, Guilmon, Jeri, Ryo and Monodramon laughed at the scene.

'I'm glad you guys are alright as well.' Davis said, before he raised his eyebrow to see Suzie and Cody sitting together and chatting, their partners on either side of them as he remembered them working quite closely in the future.

'Wait... do they have a thing for each other?' The Digidestined of Miracles wondered, part of him wanting to ask the pair, but found it best to just keep his mouth shut, not wanting to get into it with how he would know anything.

He then looked over at the DATS team, seeing Marcus, Keenan and the Digimon, minus Gaomon, cheering and yelling as they stood for the game below, while both Yoshi and Thomas sighed at their friend's antics.

Though seeing Marcus fired up, Yoshi couldn't stay embarrassed and just smiled at the brunette, his continued cheering and encouragement causing Yoshi to feel more positive.

'At least now Marcus and Agumon won't become monsters, and Keenan and Falcomon can enjoy life.' Davis then thought, before looking at the Fusion Fighters, seeing Tagiru, Gumdramon and Jeremy all cheering loudly, with Angie and Mikey looking slightly embarrassed with Shoutmon, Nene giggling, Christopher rolling his eyes, and Yuu being occupied as Airu held his left arm in hers', snuggling close to him, much to his small display of discomfort.

'Glad they are all still together, though I hope that Tagiru does get the smarts he had in the future.' Davis then thought with a sweatdrop as he saw the Digimon Hunter and his partner literally jumping in the air with excitement.

Davis then looked down towards his closest friends, his fellow Digidestined, smiling to see Sora and Matt sitting together with Biyomon and Gabumon, while Mimi was getting into the excitement as she held Izzy close, causing the red haired Digidestined of Knowledge to blush bright red, while Joe sat with Gomamon and Tai's Agumon.

Continuing to look at his friends, Davis then saw Ken and Yolei together, Hawkmon and Wormmon nearby, as he smiled to see one of his best friends still alive, and Yolei not the insane killer he briefly saw in that warped future.

'I need to remember to do something nice for Yolei, let her know I don't care about the past and that I'm glad she's my friend.' Davis then thought as a serious expression graced his face, leaving him wondering what he could do to show Yolei he appreciated her, before his eyes landed on Kari and TK, with Gatomon on Kari's right and Patamon on TK's head as the blond had his arm wrapped around Kari's shoulder.

'Guys... I'm sorry that I could cause you both so much pain. I promise to keep those fates from befalling both of you.' Davis then thought as he continued to look upon TK and Kari, seeing the pair smiling as they talked to one another, before he looked around, looking for one more person, a friend he owed his current way of life to.

"Hey Davis." The maroon haired boy heard as he felt a hand on his shoulder from above his seat, causing him to think in his head. 'Here we go.'

"Hey Tai, what's up?" Davis asked in a friendly reply as he looked up at the younger version of his friend, who seemed kind of nervous, looking as though he had something serious on his mind, before Tai then asked. "Mind if we talk for a minute?'

"Sure. We'll be back Veemon." Davis said in reply as he got up, looked over as he saw Veemon wave his friends goodbye, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship followed Tai into the entryway of the stadium.

"So, looking forward to your trip?" Tai asked first, seeming to want to go the runabout way of the conversation, which Davis had anticipated on.

"Actually, I've canceled it." Davis replied, which seemed to shock Tai a bit, before Davis then added with a reassuring voice. "There are plenty of good culinary schools around Odaiba after all. And it means I'll get to stay closer with all of you guys."

"Davis, I..." Tai started to say, only to stop when Davis held his hand out.

"Tai, give me some credit, I know you better than you think. I have no intentions of getting in between Kari and TK. Yes, I do love her, but I want her to be happy, even if it means not being with me." Davis said, though internally he added. 'Even though she wants to be.'

Tai blinked a few times, surprised at Davis' words, before a smile grazed his face.

He really had misjudged Davis, thinking he would put up some kind of a fight and he'd have to get it through his head, but the maroon haired boy surprised him once again.

Tai also couldn't help but empathize with him, for he knew what Davis is going through, with Sora being with Matt instead of him, with a great part of Tai wanting to tell Sora that he loved her, but not wanting to ruin his friendship with Matt, having a great respect for the Digidestined of Friendship.

"Tell you what, after the game, let's grab as many of the guys that aren't tied down and go party." Davis then suggested, causing Tai to laugh and reply. "Sure, Cody's the designated driver then."

"I said everyone who wasn't tied down." Davis said with a smirk as he walked past Tai, who blinked as he processed what Davis said and asked as he quickly followed the younger Digidestined. "Wait, what?"

As the pair made it back into the stadium, out of the corner of his eye, Davis did notice Kari looking their way, a slight look of worry on her face, before she quickly turned back around, pretending to have not heard what TK had asked her.

'I'm sorry you are going through this, Kari, but I hope one day we can both find the courage to tell each other how we feel.' Davis thought as he sat back down in his chair to watch the games, looking down at Veemon with a smile as he rubbed his partner's head. 'And I do hope you also win Gatomon's heart, pal.'

'Is Davis alright? What did Tai want? Is everything ok!?' Kari thought in her mind, keeping on her mask of calmness and happiness, while her mind continued to worry about the man she really loved, feelings of concern and negativity building up within her as she remained beside TK.

'I need to talk to him, see if there is some way he can stay in Odaiba and not go on his trip.' Kari then thought, not wanting Davis to leave her, even if they could just talk over the phone it'd make her happy.

Ever since she first saw him smile at her all those years ago, Davis had held a special place in Kari's heart, and loved the friendship she had developed with him over the years.

But as much as Kari cared for Davis, her need to make others happy, to make Tai happy, had placed her in a relationship she had no idea how to get out of, not without hurting TK, who was still a good friend to her.

Though TK was kind and sweet to her, treating her with nothing but care and respect, there was a spark missing in their relationship, something Kari was certain she would get if she and Davis were a couple, having felt it when Davis smiled at her or when Davis would go out of his way to keep his friends protected from danger.

Others called him reckless, careless and other names for his actions, but Kari saw it as bravery, knowing Davis would risk everything to keep those he cared about safe, even if it costed him greatly.

And while he and Veemon had tried to show off their skills in various ways to impress and get the attention of her and Gatomon, though Kari didn't react much to it, inside she found Davis' dedication to her flattering, even overhearing from Jun that Davis had taken a few dance classes to try and win her heart, where he then tried to teach Veemon what he had learnt in order to get Gatomon's affection.

'Davis, please don't ever leave me... I promise I'll find someway for us to be together... just please... wait for me.' Kari thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the arena below.

However, as time went on, the atmosphere around the stadium, around the entire city felt odd, with many of the spectators looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

'No... it can't be...' Davis thought to himself, before hearing a loud crackling sound in the air.

"Sir, there is a strange energy disturbance above the city!" Miki called out from the DPF command center, causing Sampson, Yamaki, Gennai and the Digimon to head over towards the window.

Everyone in the stadium looked up at the surges of electricity filling the sky, while Davis looked on with a growing concern before, much to their shock and horror, the energy seemed to spread across the sky, making it look like cracked glass, before the entire sky seemed to shatter.

The breach looked as though it led to outer space, with Earth behind it as hundreds of black ships, ones Davis quickly recognized, as they floated around one massive object, while thousands of Devidramon, NeoDevimon and other dark creatures swarmed around them as they descended through the breach.

'No, no, no!' Davis thought in fear, for the Dark Legion had apparently followed him into the past.

"Battlestations!" BanchoLeomon yelled, wanting to mobilize a defence against this invading force.

But before any could do anything, the sky lit up as ever single Legion Cruiser unleashed countless blasts of dark energy, striking all over the city, as well as taking out much of the stationary defences of the DPF.

Below, everyone in the stadium tried to make for cover, with some unlucky as they were incinerated by random fire from the bolts.

'This can't be happening, this can't be!' Davis thought with a continued dread building up within his being as he looked around, seeing the devastation that was happening, before he looked and saw Kari standing by herself, having been separated from TK and Gatomon, just as he saw one of the dark bolts heading straight for her.

"Kari!" Davis yelled as he ran towards her, quickly grabbing her as he pushed both of them to the side, just as the blast hit, sending both of them flying.

"Kari/Davis!" Their friends yelled, worried for their safety.

Kari, however, let out a groan, sitting up as she placed her hand on her head from the throbbing headache, before her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened, quickly looking to see Davis on the ground beside her.

"Davis? Davis!" Kari cried out as she went to check on him, seeing him bruised with a cut on his forehead.

'Please be ok, please!' Kari thought as she checked on him, letting out a quickly happy cry to feel that he was alive, but seemed unconscious as she tried to wake him up. "Davis, please, wake up, we need to go, Davis!"

It was then that the onslaught stopped, before beams of red light shot down from the ships, before dozens of black armoured soldiers and Troopmon filled the stadium, with some opening fire on the fleeing Digimon, showing no remorse or mercy in their actions.

"We've got to do something!" Takuya said as he looked at his fellow Legendary Warriors, who nodded in reply as he, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koji and Koichi took out their D-Tectors.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" The group all announced as rings of data circled around their left hands, bringing it to their D-Tectors and activating their unique powers, where the six of them were then surrounded in cocoons of data, changing from their human forms and back into Digimon, harnessing their Human Spirits and emerging from the data with proud cries of their forms.

"Agunimon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Loweemon!"

"Now tis time we show thine enemies the error of their ways!" Mercurymon called out as the Ten Legendary Warriors jumped down to the stadium floor, ready to charge into battle.

However, they quickly stopped when ten dark energy circles appeared before them on the ground, where ten figures emerged from them, staring blankly at their enemies as the Warriors look in shock and confusion.

"What in the...?" Agunimon asked as he looked at what appeared to be some dark version of himself, a thought all the Warriors shared, unsure what they were looking at.

Meanwhile, as the Digidestined were going to move, something quickly landed between them, where both Ken and Yolei felt sharp blades close to their necks, starting the others as they saw a woman in black and purple robes between them.

"Sticky..." Wormmon started to say, ready to attack the intruder and protect Ken, before the figure interrupted and said. "Go ahead and finish that, I'll look forward to watching their heads fall off before it hits me."

This statement caused Wormmon to cease his attack, while what looked like a black Shurimon landed behind them, causing fear to fill the Digidestined, especially Yolei and Ken, who didn't know what to do in their position from the unknown woman holding them captive.

"Guys we've got to..." Takato started to say as the Tamers, as well as Cody and Armadillomon started to get up, ready to help out.

"**Don't move!**" A voice interrupted, causing the Tamers and Cody to turn and see multiple black armoured soldiers and more Troopmon having their weapons pointed at them.

"**_The fox so much as twitches and you're all dead, now drop your D-Powers and D-3._**" The lead soldier said, causing the Tamers to look at one another before slowly complying, placing their respective Digivices on the ground and slowly moving back up, placing their hands above their heads to show they remained compliant and were not a threat to their attackers.

"We have to help them!" Keenan yelled as he saw their friends in harm's way, his words agreed by Falcomon and the others, before something large landed near the DATS Team, where the group saw looked to see a DexDorugoramon, as well as three BlackWarGreymon in front of them.

"Move, and it will be the last thing any of you do. That includes you, boy." One of the BlackWarGreymon said as they looked at Marcus, who glared at them, his fists shaking as he wanted nothing more than to fight, especially when he saw the Fusion Fighters in a similar position as the Tamers, placing their Fusion Loaders on the ground as soldiers and Troopmon surrounded them.

But using his head, knowing it was to protect his friends, Marcus gave up, his actions copied by his Agumon, who too hated to relinquish in a battle.

It was then, on the stadium floor, that a dark portal opened, where an armoured figure with dark metal wings came out, and slowly walked over to where Kari and Davis were.

However, much to the heroes' relief, several SlashAngemon and Knightmon that were part of the DPF came out and charged at the figure, with the lead SlashAngemon calling out. "Halt! You are violation of..."

But before the SlashAngemon could finish, the armoured female quickly grabbed his face with her hand as dark energy surged through it, where everyone watching in a sickening display as she crushed the angel Digimon's head, right before the rest of his body dissipated into Data.

The figure then swung its arm as a shockwave of dark energy shot out, destroying the defending Digimon before they could move another inch, before she resumed her walk towards Kari and Davis.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried as she rushed towards her partner, before something massive landed in front of her, blocking her path to Kari as both Digimon and Digidestined of Light looked in shock to see what looked like a dark, more corrupt version of Magnadramon before them, who let out a loud and fearsome roar in the process.

"Kari, run!" TK yelled, seeing the figure coming towards her, thinking that this dark entity wanted her.

"Kari get out of there!" Tai added though his own yell, worried deeply for the wellbeing of his sister.

Kari, however, felt frozen in fear.

Whoever this entity was, the darkness she was emitting was greater than anything she had ever felt before.

She wanted to run, but she didn't want to leave Davis, causing her try and shake him awake as she cried. "Davis, Davis please wake up, we need to go!"

However, feeling a shadow over her, Kari turned to see the figure looking down at her, a pair of glowing red eyes piercing from inside the dark helmet, where Kari asked in fear. "Who... who are you?"

"I am the Future, Kari." The figure replied, shocking Kari that it knew her name, before the Digidestined of Light then asked through her continued fear. "What do you want with me...?"

"You? I have no use for you, but I will be taking Davis if you don't mind." The figure replied, surprising and shocking the other Digi-heroes, wondering what this figure wanted from Davis.

"Why!?" Kari yelled, a little louder than she had anticipated, but this being wanted to take Davis away, and she needed to know why.

"What does it matter to you? He's in the way of your perfect little mask, the lie you keep telling yourself so that you can make everyone else happy, the mask to cover how weak and pathetic you really are." The figure said in reply, confusing many of the Digi-heroes, especially Tai, TK and Gatomon, who had no idea what the being was talking about.

Kari, however, felt herself shaking.

Somehow this being knew all about her, who she really was, and it unnerved her to no end.

However, taking on a brave face, not wanting to leave Davis' side, knowing if the roles were reversed, Davis would stay by her, Kari stood up and glared at the figure, where she then said. "You know nothing about me."

It was then that a mechanical sound was heard, before the helmet on the figure began to open up, slowly changing into a headband around the figure's head as the black crystal glowed, causing everyone, especially Kari to look in shock at the figure's true face.

Save for being older, her brunette coloured hair now passed down her upper back, and a red hue having appeared around her irises, The figure looked exactly like Kari herself.

The older version of Kari then said with a dark smirk. "Like I said, I'm the Future, Kari. I'm your Future."


	4. Chapter 4

Much of Axis City was now ablaze, with the Devidramon, NeoDevimon and winged shadow creatures swooping down, causing havoc throughout the city.

Meanwhile, within the stadium, the scene was one of confusion and shock for the Digi-heroes, looking back and forth between the Kari they knew and this person claiming to be her future self.

Terriermon then looked at DarkMagnadramon and Gatomon, then at the Legendary Warriors looking at their dark counterparts, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to all but yell out. "What is this? Wacky Mirror Day?!"

"**Shut up and keep your hands and ears up!**" The lead Acolyte yelled back, causing Terriermon to remember the current situation as he complied, quickly shutting his hands over his mouth.

Down below, Kari continued to look up at her future self with a mix of fear, confusion, and growing dread, fearfully refusing to believe that anything could cause her to become the monster she was looking at, while the Dark Kari stared down at her, her face turning from a dark smirk to one of anger, contempt and disgust.

Before the Digidestined of Light even knew it, her future self had closed the distance between them, grabbing her by the throat as she lifted her younger self up, who struggled in her embrace as her friends called out in concern for her.

"I have grown beyond you, I am not weak like you, unable to speak my mind and claim what I desire. I am not dependent on others to help me, not afraid of what others think of me, I am not like you. You aren't worthy of him, not as you are now." The Dark Kari said as her anger towards her past self grew, while the younger Kari's eyes widened with each word her future self said.

"And yet, with all the power I have, all the strength, every time I look in the mirror all I can see is you!" The Dark Queen then yelled in rage as she then threw her younger self to the side, sending Kari flying with a cry as she crashed close to the padded walls.

"Kari!" The Digi-heroes cried out, wanting to rush to her aid but couldn't with those ready to attack them nearby.

Smirking at what she had done to her past self, the Dark Kari then turned towards Davis, an almost deranged look of joy, almost obsession, filling her face as she slowly approached him.

Despite his injuries, she knew he was alive, she could sense it.

She would make sure the gunner responsible would suffer, but for now, Kari was content in finally having Davis back.

"At last, my love, we can be together..." The Dark Queen said as she slowly reached down to touch Davis, longing to feel the warmth of his skin on her hand.

However, she then heard some strange sounds coming out of Davis' pocket, where she heard what sounded like an Ebemon talking, before her eyes widened in realization.

All across the stadium, the monitors and visible screens lit up, Digi-ports opening all over, before Resistance Fighters poured out, using the guns they had to open fire on the Acolytes and Troopmon, catching most off guard, as well as confusing the Digi-heroes as the new arrivals.

"Fuck!" The black and purple clad figure cursed, before she and her Shurimon took off to join the fight, causing Ken and Yolei to let out a sigh of relief, looking down just as a tall figure with an Agumon came out one of the portals, using his sidearm to shoot down several Acolytes.

"Tai!" The Dark Kari yelled in rage as she looked at her older brother, while the Digi-heroes, especially Tai and Agumon themselves, looked surprised at this revelation.

"Are you ready, buddy?" The older Tai asked as he looked at his partner, who nodded in agreement as the Resistance commander took out his Digivice, which began to glow, causing a bright light to consume the pair.

"Biomerge Activate!" The voices of the older Tai and his Agumon called out, where a rush of wind was sent out of the sphere, before a new Digimon stood in the pairs' place.

The best way the heroes could describe it to themselves was a BlackWarGreymon gone samurai, where the Digimon stood with a set of blades in each hand, black armour covered his being, save his face, which retained the WarGreymon-like helmet, while long silver coloured hair ran down the back of the Digimon's helmet, leaving many in astonishment and confusion, not only to see the new Digimon, but that the new Tai and Agumon could create it.

"Samudramon!" The new Digimon cried out, which caused several Devidramon to run quickly shoot down towards him.

"Cross Slicer!" Samudramon the called out, swinging its blades at such speed it cut the ravenous Digimon in half before they knew what hit them, reducing the swarm of dark Digimon into mere collections of unwanted Data.

"Rinkageki!" The dragon Digimon then announced, continuing to display its power as he brought his blades together, forming into one weapon before, much to everyone's shock, rushing straight at the Dark Kari, who kept a neutral face as the large Digimon rushed towards her with his blade.

However, even more shocking, the Dark version of Kari merely rose her right hand up, where a dark energy barrier appeared as the tip of the blade reached it, causing Samudramon to growl as he tried to push past the barrier, but to no avail.

"You will not get in our way again." The Dark Kari said with a spiteful glare toward Samudramon, before DarkMagnadramon shot past her, acting as her sword and ramming her head into Samudramon, where the pair went flying back, breaking apart as they began to fight, with Samudramon swinging his blades and DarkMagnadramon parrying with her claws, both showing no mercy as they tried to slice the other to oblivion.

"**Look out!**" One of the Acolytes around the Tamers cried out, startling the rest of his squad as an Ankylomon crashed into them, sending the squad flying as he roared, before the Tamers, Cody and Armadillomon widened their eyes to see an older version of the Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability on the Digimon's back, an assault rifle in hand as he prepared to take down the dark forces of the Legion.

"Grab your Digivices and get out of here, head to the DPF headquarters, hurry!" The older version of Cody yelled down to the group, though hid his blush as he saw the younger version of Suzie staring at him with starry eyes.

Meanwhile, the three BlackWarGreymon and DexDorugamon had a surprise when they were suddenly ambushed, where several blasts shot around them, managing to wipe out DexDorugamon, causing the surviving Digimon to look up and saw MirageGaogamon: BM and Rosemon: BM staring down at them.

"We'll handle these creeps." A Familiar voice said behind the DATS team, causing them to look behind them and see an older version of Yoshi and an older version of Thomas, both carrying weapons of their own.

"See to it you all make it back to the DPF alive, we'll explain everything when we can." The older Thomas said to his younger friends, who were still confused as to what was going on, but did as commanded, knowing if they stayed then their chances of survival were slim.

Meanwhile, moving faster than anyone could see, another Arresterdramon swept through the soldiers guarding the Fusion Fighters, quickly taking them out, with the last Acolyte in the squad raising his rifle to fire at the Digimon, only for a loud gunshot to ring out, where the black armoured soldier collapsed on the ground, before Mikey and the others saw an older version of Tagiru smiling at them.

"I know you guys have questions, but they need to wait. Get your Fusion Loaders and get to safety." The older Brunette said, leaving his past friends confused as he went with Arresterdramon to continue fighting.

Meanwhile, the Dark Kari, having had enough of these interruptions, turned to go get Davis, only for her eyes to narrow as she saw a familiar Digidestined and his partner kneeling next to Davis and checking on him.

"Move aside, Joe." The Dark Queen growled, moving a step forward, where Gomamon growled back at Kari, while, without even looking at her, Joe pulled a pistol out, pointing it at her.

"Can't you see I am with a patient?" Joe asked stoically as he continued to check Davis' wounds, while the unoccupied Digi-heroes, despite being told to run, remained as they watched the interactions.

"He's alive, we don't need your help!" Kari growled as she took a step closer, before something large landed before her, looking with growing annoyance to see Antylamon, as well as a familiar purple haired girl, one that caused the Tamers to look at Suzie and Lopmon in confusion, while the younger Cody did his best to hide his own blush.

"You took everything from me, Kari." Suzie said with a menacing tone, taking out a pair of katana blades from her back, while Antylamon brought her bunny blades out.

"Not everything, you're still alive after all." The Dark Kari replied with a smirk, which grew more vicious as she held her hands out, causing two black blades to form from dark mists to appear in her hands as she added with a wicked tone. "But let's fix that, shall we?"

Suzie and Antylamon then rushed at the Dark Queen who quickly dodged each swing as though moving one step or another, while swinging her own blades, barely missing the pair as they jumped over the blades, continuing to try and fight their enemy.

Seeing the pair fighting, as well as still looking at their dark counterparts, the Legendary Warriors grew frustrated, wanting to help, but they were unsure how to deal with these dopplegangers.

However, much to their shock, they then heard a gunshot as half of the dark Beetlemon's head was blown off, freaking them out as they saw what looked like an older version of Kazu wielding a shotgun and his Guardromon behind the dark Warriors.

"What the hell man?! That's...!" The good Beetlemon started to say, before he and the others looked in shock to see the damage on the dark Beetlemon quickly repair itself like it never happened, shocking the Legendary Warriors as the dark Beetlemon damaged parts reformed from out of the side of its head as a black mass.

"That's messed up." Grumblemon then said, before their dark counterparts turned and stared at the older version of Kazu, who seemed to realize that might not have been the best move.

"Right... didn't think that through all the way..." Kazu admitted, a little embarrassed by his miscalculation, before focusing back on the fight, looking at his Digimon.

Guardromon, you ready?" Kazu then asked the Champion Level Digimon, who nodded, causing the Tamer to put his gun down and take out his D-Power.

"Biomerge activate!" The older Kazu called out, causing an energy sphere to quickly envelope the pair, combining the two into one being and fusing their strength into one entity, which looked like a more advanced version of Andromon set in black armour, where the new Digimon called out. "HiAndromon!"

"Come and get me, freaks!" HiAndromon then called to the Dark Warriors as he took off into the fight, the normal Legendary Warriors feeling slightly offended, before the dark Agunimon let out a roar that didn't even sound human, freaking the heroes out as their dark counterparts took off after the Resistance Digimon, leaving them more confused as to what was going on.

The Dark Kari continued to fight Suzie and Antylamon, meanwhile, but soon found herself bored where, when the two tried to strike her on either side of them, she not only blocked with her sword, but the Dark Queen sent her dark energy through her arms, causing a small blast that sent the older Tamer and her partner flying in opposite directions, sending Suzie and Antylamon crashing back and in a fair amount of pain.

However, before she could turn and deal with Joe and Gomamon, and voice filled with raged called her name. "Kari!"

With a sneer, Kari turned and saw the older version of TK glaring hatefully at her, while in the stands, the younger TK, Matt, and Digimon and friends all looked shocked, wondering even more what was going on here.

"Oh, look, the rabid dog still lives. Come to watch your big brother and your little friend die all over again?" The Dark Kari asked with a condescending tone, while the Digidestined all looked shocked at what they heard.

"I'm here to end you, to make you suffer as you've made so many others, then I will take your head!" The Older TK yelled out with vengeance as he rushed at Kari, only to quickly use his unique blade to block as the older Yolei got between him and her Queen, quickly trying to strike at the unstable man as she tried to kill him once and for all.

"Now, now, TK, we can't have you getting in the way again." Yolei's twisted double said with an insane laugh as she continued to put the blond on the defensive.

"Out of my way, you witch!" The older TK yelled, before he had to duck from the Shurimon's attack, growling that his vengeance was so close and yet he could not reach it.

The Dark Kari scoffed at TK and his continued desire for revenge, before turning back towards Davis, where she brought her right hand up, causing two, dark energy tendrils to come out of the ground, wrapping tightly around Joe and Gomamon, who yelled as they were then thrown to the side, before the Dark Queen slowly approached her beloved once again.

"Oh, Davis. Now nothing will get between us ever again." The Dark Kari proclaimed with a small display of kindness in her tone as she reached down, ready to take the unconscious Motomiya back to her citadel and give him the life she had envisioned with him.

Even if she had to tear reality apart to make it happen, Davis was coming with her.

However, before she knew what hit her, a strong blast of light energy slammed into her, sending her flying across the stadium floor, stopping the fighting as they saw the Dark Queen get hit, slamming into the wall as she fell to her knees in slight pain.

"What?!" The Dark Queen questioned, for it had been some time since anything was able to harm her, causing her to look up, where her eyes widened in shock, for she had expected one of the members of the Resistance to have been the cause of her damage, but found that standing back up, her hands glowing with a thin yellow light, was her younger self, panting from what appeared to be energy drain, where Kari looked at her future self and yelled. "Stay away from him!"

Kari didn't know how she was able to do that, nor how much longer she could stand, but those questions could be answered later, Davis needed her.

The Dark Kari then tried to get up, but found herself in pain, where DarkMagnadramon flew towards her, reverting into ShadowAngewomon, a sight that also shocked the Digi-heroes, as she helped her partner up, while the Dark Warriors, The future Yolei and Shurimon surrounded their Queen.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" The dark form of Angewomon asked, offering her hand to help her partner up, but found it smacked aside as the Dark Kari pulled herself up, not relying on anybody, not even her own partner for help.

"This isn't over." The Dark Queen hissed as a dark portal opened and consumed the group, while the remaining Legion forces either were teleported or flew back up to their ships, which floated higher into the air and above the cloudlines.

As her dark form retreated, the Younger Kari then went over to check on Davis, while Gatomon and Veemon joined her as well as the older Joe and Gomamon.

"Is he alright?" Kari asked in concern, where Joe smiled at seeing the Kari he remembered and replied. "He's hurt, but nothing a small examination and a little bedrest can't fix."

"We need to get him to the DPF's medical wing." Gomamon added with a caring smile, which filled Kari, Veemon and Gatomon with relief.

"We'll head there now and regroup." The older Tai, who had reverted back from Samudramon along with Agumon, said as he and the other approached the two, before turning and looking at the younger versions of all his old friends as they started yelling questions.

"I promise to explain everything, but we need to get medical treatment for Davis. Let's head back to the DPF and we'll talk." The older Tai then said after silencing the group who, despite wanting answers immediately, nodded in agreement, where Kari and Ken both helped lift the unconscious form of Davis up, leading the group towards the DPF Tower.

The older Tai, however, took a moment and sighed, looking up at the cloud line where he knew the Dark Legion was hiding behind, knowing that the worst was still to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Not even half an hour later, the Digi-heroes, minus Davis, were sitting in the main briefing room of the DPF's headquarters, with Sampson, Gennai and Yamaki standing in the back, while next to Jeri, Impmon, who had joined the group after the assault ended, continued to dry his head of soda with a towel, for before the attack had begun, the small demon Digimon had left to go get snacks for his friends from the stadium's concession stands, only for a blast from a dark cruiser to knock him over and cover him in the mountain of food he was carrying.

Meanwhile, the older Tai sat in a chair in front of the group, holding the comm device he had given Davis, which they used to locate his position and used the Digi-ports to come help, while the other Resistance members were all spread out around the room, save for the older Joe and his Gomamon, who were several floors above in the medical wing checking on Davis' current condition.

However, despite the rest of the group wanting answers as to what was going on, one brunette had other thoughts on her mind, particularly the condition of the man she truly loved, and quickly got up and began walking towards the door.

"Kari?" The younger TK asked in concern as everyone looked at the anxious girl as she made her way to the exit.

"I need to see him, I need to see Davis!" Kari said frantically, surprising her friends, while TK didn't know what was happening, where jealousy and confusion filled him at the sudden outburst from the Digidestined of Light.

Kari didn't want to explain herself, she didn't want to lie, she just needed to be near Davis and see him when he woke up.

"Kari, hold on and try to calm down..." The younger Tai started to say as he got up and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, not understanding what was wrong, not liking how his sister was acting.

"Hey!" The voice of the older Tai yelled, causing everyone, even his younger self to look at him, where the younger brunette's eyes widened to see his older self resting the shotgun the older Kazu was using against him arm.

"I don't care if you are the younger me, let her go or I'm aiming for your kneecaps." The Resistance commander said in a serious tone as he glared at his past self, not only shocking the Digi-heroes, but causing the younger Tai to slowly remove his hand from Kari's shoulder and back away from the fear he felt toward his future version.

The older Tai then looked at Kari and gave a nod, letting her know that she could go, where the brunette gave a silent thanks before running out of the room, heading straight for Davis' room.

The rest of the Digi-heroes looked at where Kari exited, confused at the scene, especially Gatomon, the younger Tai and TK, while Veemon wanted to run after Kari, just to join her in checking in on Davis, caring deeply about the state of his partner and certain that Davis would do the same for him.

"Just what the hell is going on here!? I want answers!" Airu then yelled loudly as she stood up, not afraid of threats, where the older Tagiru just glared at her.

"We are about to tell you, now sit down, Airu." He said back with a great seriousness in his voice, the expression on his face matched by the future Arresterdramon, who sat cross legged beside his partner.

The blonde was about to yell at the older version of the one she considered an idiot, but seeing the serious look on his face caused her to stop and sit back down, before everyone looked back at the older Tai, who let out a sigh as he began to say. "I guess I should start with what was originally supposed to happen today..."

-Meanwhile-

Within the throne room of the Dark Citadel, the Dark Queen growled, both from her anger and the pain she felt, as ShadowAngewomon and her other main Digimon ally helped her sit back down upon her throne, anger filling her at how close she was to having Davis back, only for the moment to be snatched away from her.

_The Light will always stand against you..._

_They will always try to keep you apart..._

_They are against you, they will always be against you..._

_They took him from you before, they will do so again..._

Kari couldn't help but mentally nod with the whispers, for she had first heard them when the Dark Sphere arrived, guiding her inside the dark object, and showed her the truth about the world, about the Light and about her so called friends.

"I need time to heal, then we will ravage this past Digital World and take Davis by force." Kari said to her followers as they stood around her, before sitting back and closed her eyes, her body glowing a dark aura as the dark mist surrounded her, while her servants back up and gave her some room.

It was then that the future Rika gave off a dark grin as she turned and began to walk out of the throne room, with BlackRenamon, ChaosGallantmon and Jeri behind her, before DarkRaffalismon looked at them and asked in confusion. "Hey. Where are you lot going?"

"I don't know about you, but I think our Queen will be quite rewarding to those who bring Davis to her while she's resting." Rika replied with a smirk as she and her closest servants left to prepare their forces to claim the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship for their Dark Queen.

-A few hours later-

Once he finished explaining everything to the group, including the events that happened after Davis was sent back, where the Dark Queen's forces captured the time machine and TyrantKabuterimon's machinations brought about their current situation, the Older Tai sat back and looked at the various expressions of shock, disbelief and other emotions running through the group, first at the news that one of their close friends was supposed to have died in a few days, then at the events that were to originally follow.

With the Legendary Warriors, Takuya felt Zoe hold his arm close as all their group had a mix of shock and horror on their faces, now knowing that the dark beings they encountered were indeed their future selves, as well as the horrible truth of what they had become.

With the DATS team, Marcus and his Agumon looked at the ground, shaking with their eyes widened in fear at hearing what they would become and what they would do, with the younger Yoshi trying to comfort him, while also making sure Keenan and Falcomon were alright, having learned about their deaths in this alternate timeline.

Amongst the Tamers, Terriermon looked on the verge of tears at hearing about his death, not even caring as the younger Suzie held him tightly in her arms, while Henry, Ryo, Monodramon and Impmon remained silent as they contemplated what they learned of their deaths, Impmon seemingly crying the most, not because of his demise or the fates that had befallen his friends but of Ai and Mako, not knowing what had become of them and if they were still alive or not.

Rika, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon and Jeri, meanwhile, had shock and horror written on their faces, hearing what they would become and how their future selves were among the Dark Queen's most loyal servants.

Silence rang amongst the Digidestined meanwhile, with most feeling horror to learn about Davis' original fate, while amongst the group, some had different reactions to the various news.

TK, for one, was a mix of anger, sorrow and regret, learning that not only would Davis, someone he considered a close friend, die, but that the girl he thought loved him as much as he did never really felt the same way, and he felt regret that she believed she had to be with him in order to make everyone happy.

Likewise, the news of what would have happened to Matt, Patamon and Gabumon caused him to look at his future self, who left part way through the talk, going to check on the city's defences as he claimed, were the younger blond paled at seeing the rage filled, vengeful person he could have become, and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

Mimi, Izzy and their partners, meanwhile, were both in shock and horror about what they would become, and feared if they ran into their future selves any time soon.

Tai, meanwhile, looked like he had been hit in the gut, not only hating himself for not realizing the pain he was causing his sister, but for what was originally going to happen in his talk with Davis earlier.

As he looked around, he saw some in the group looking at him with almost hateful glares, where the brunette wanted to say he would never do that, but as proven by his future self, he knew he would have, and it made him feel awful.

Likewise, both Ken and Yolei weren't doing so much better, with the purple haired girl not taking the news of Davis' original death well, the part she played in Kari's pain, and most of all...

"That psycho bitch that tried to kill me was actually me?!" Yolei said out loud with a continued shock, which caused the future Kazu to sigh and say. "For the third time, yes."

Finally, amongst the Fusion Fighters, Nene looked horrified at hearing her future, to know she was forcibly fused with a Digimon and brainwashed by its dark powers, with the rest of the group looking down casted at learning their fates.

However, being the ever optimistic, the younger Tagiru and Gumdramon both stood up, where the brunette then said. "Things might seem bad, but if we're here and not all messed up, then that means we can fix up our future."

"Theirs' might be doomed, but we have time to make sure we don't wind up as screwed as them." Gumdramon added, obviously speaking before thinking his thoughts through.

While knowing he was trying to make their friends feel better, the older Tagiru and Arresterdramon sighed, with the older brunette smaking his head and asking his partner. "Seriously, were we this dumb?"

"Apparently." Arresterdramon replied casually, neither seeing their younger selves deflating at their words.

"Hey! You can't talk to me... you... us... You know what I mean! If you call us dumb, you're saying you are dumb as well." The current Tagiru then said, offended at his Future version's comment, while trying to grasp the correct tense to address himself and his Future self.

Once silence filled the room again, the group looked to see Sora as she stood up, the orange haired girl keeping as calm a face as she could, before looking at the older Tai and asking. "May I please go check on both of them?"

Nodding in reply, the Resistance Commander then added. "Take Gatomon and Veemon with you. I am sure they too are worried for their partners."

Sora bowed in thanks, before she, Biyomon and the other two Digimon made their way towards the door, only stepping aside as Ebemon came in, before they headed towards the medical wing.

"How are our forces?" The older Tai asked Ebemon as he moved closer.

"We're down forty percent, among the losses were my two lab assistants and most of my replacement bodies." The cyborg Digimon replied as he moved towards his commander, with the older Tai rolling his eyes slightly.

"Your assistants I'm sorry about, but you can build more of yourself later." The older brunette said in reply.

"Very well, but if this form is destroyed, there will be no were for me to go, so I best be protected." Ebemon replied nonchalantly, before he quickly went over toward the monitors as a cable came out of his back, plugging into the input, before the screen displayed a 3-D map of the Digital World.

"The Dark Armada is currently in the lower stratosphere. Many of the city's defences were taken out during the initial assault, but the main shield is still operational." Ebemon informed, highlighting several of the damaged areas as well as positions that remained in tact.

"That should help, it was made to hold off Belphemon or Lucemon if either reached their final forms." Sampson said as approached the cyborg Digimon.

"True, but it will not last long against a sustained attack from the Armada, nor the Dark Queen herself if she takes us seriously." Ebemon then added, shocking most of the group.

"Just how strong is she now?" Matt asked in concern, wanting to know what they were really dealing with.

"We have observed the Dark Queen destroying entire cities and armies on her own, with little to no effort. Likewise, there is either the chance that she will order the Armada to follow scorched Earth Protocols, in which the fleet will continuously bobard the planet until all life is extinguished, or go the faster route by using the Spires." Ebemon replied, shocking the group to hear just outgunned they and the DPF were, before, in confusion, Izzy asked. "What are the Spires?"

"We think they were in the Dark Sphere, but whatever they are, they aren't good. Last time we saw them being used, everything in that world they were attacking died, except for those loyal to her." The older Tai replied, looking at Takuya and his friends as he added. "That was your world."

This news make the six humans of the Legendary Warriors pale, before the older Tai added. "Fortunately, as long as we keep Davis safe, she won't use those methods. We need to prepare the city's defences, because when they come for him, they'll come hard."

The group slowly nodded and got up, still processing the news, before the younger Tai noticed how the older Suzie and Cody were acting around each other, remembering what Davis hinted at, causing him to approach the two.

"Sorry, just a question, you two dating or something?" Tai asked, causing the younger versions of the two to blush, and the other Tamers to look on in interest.

The two older Resistance members looked at one another, shrugging before Suzie replied. "We're not dating, we're married."

The younger versions of the two felt their jaws drop, before both felt a pressure on their shoulders, causing the two to look between them, seeing Henry's eyes closed and a calm smile on his face, one Terriermon, who was back on his Tamer's head, mimicked.

"So..." Henry started to say, with Terriermon picking up as the rabbit-like Digimon continued. "How long have you two been dating?"

Cody could only pale in fear, especially as he felt Henry's hand grip his shoulder a little tighter, not sure how to deal with an overprotective brother in these situations, the scene causing most in the room to either laugh loudly or stifle giggles, causing the older Tai to smile a little, not only knowing that they needed this after all they heard, but also having missed all of this.

-Meanwhile-

As Sora and the three Digimon made their way down the hallway, the Digidestined of Love held her arms around herself lightly, processing all that she had heard, as well as feeling guilty for the role she had played in the pain both Davis and Kari were going through.

As the small group approached the room, Sora snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened, with the older Joe and Gomamon coming out of the room, both smiling to see the four arrivals.

"Hey Joe. How is he doing?" Sora asked the older version of her friend, smiling to see that, despite the near ragged DATS uniform he wore, the black haired man looked like an actual doctor.

"He's got a bruised rib, a small concussion, but otherwise he'll be fine. He'll need some proper rest though once he wakes up." Joe replied, smiling to see the four of them once again, before adding. "You guys can go inside to check on him yourselves. Kari is still in there and I think she might appreciate the company."

"Thank you." Gatomon replied for the group, where they walked in, seeing Davis still out of it on the bed, his chest relieved of his jacket and shirt, now wrapped up in bandages, along with his forehead, while Kari sat quietly next to him, her eyes not even leaving Davis' form as the others approached.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sora asked as she placed her hand on Kari's shoulder, seeing the look of worry and despair on Kari's face.

"Joe told me everything..." The brunette replied, causing Sora and the Digimon to tense up a little, before she then added. "I was always afraid to know what I would become if Davis was no longer in my life... and now I know."

With Kari's despairing words and gloomy personality seeming to consume her, Sora tried to think of how to respond to this, before she noticed Kari gripping something around her neck, before she got a good look at it, a pink crystal necklace, shaped like the Crest of Light.

"That's beautiful, Kari, did TK get it for you?" Sora asked, hoping it would take the young girl's mind off of Davis for a moment, but it wasn't the effect she had hoped for as Kari shook her head.

"Davis got it for me on my sixteenth birthday." The brunette replied, shocking Sora as she then asked. "I thought Davis couldn't make it to your party?"

"He lied. He came in, just as TK announced we were together." Kari then said as the memories of her birthday played in her mind. "I saw him coming through the door, the look on his face... he just put the present down and left. I tried to go after him but he was already gone."

Sora then saw Kari's body shake, light tears coming out of her eyes as she gripped the necklace where she then said through her tears. "Davis did everything he could to get me this... He picked up extra shifts at Digitamamon's restaurant... he cut back on his own expenses and even asked Jun to borrow money off of her, trying to slowly pay her back and even tried to stage it that she and Matt would wind up alone..."

"I'm... I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not, I'm tired of putting my happiness to the side for the sake of others... I... I'm..." Kari continued saying as she broke down, crying lightly, where Sora quickly enveloped the brunette in a comforting hug, rubbing Kari's back softly, while the three Digimon looking on with sorrow, feeling bad that they never saw how much the girl was hurting before now.

"It's alright, Kari. You shouldn't have to put your happiness to the side, you should follow your heart." Sora replied, caressing the girl's back, before being slightly surprised when Kari looked her dead in the eye like she was a hypocrite.

"Like you did?" Kari asked, the question almost like a slap for Sora, before Kari realized what she said and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"No, no. I... I kind of deserved that, I guess." Sora replied, her own mind now thinking about the older Tai, and realizing his words about her fate were quite vague, something she would have to ask more on.

Meanwhile, Gatomon looked at her partner with sorrow filled eyes, failing to understand how she could have missed how her partner really felt about Davis.

It was then that her photographic memory brought her back to the illusion MaloMyotismon placed Kari in during their final battle, with the brunette was lying next to a tree as she looked over at a world where Digimon and humans got along, working alongside one another to make the world a better place.

Gatomon then realized that, having been so absorbed in trying to get Kari out of there and back to saving the world from MaloMyotismon's evil, that she didn't register at the time that there was a hand holding Kari's as she lay next to the three, before Gatomon mentally smacked herself, realizing that there was an illusion of Davis within the fantasy, sitting on the side of the tree next to her partner and holding Kari's hand.

'I guess I'm not the smartest kitty after all.' Gatomon thought to herself, looking over to see Veemon checking in on his unconscious partner, silently vowing to make sure that Kari's dreams were not taken from her again, while smiling at the care Veemon showed Davis, knowing that the Digimon of Miracles would also do what he could to keep both of them safe.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two humans and three Digimon, with the door opened, the older TK looked at them from down the hallway, his one eye narrowed as he looked at the younger Kari, his anger slowly bubbling as he went to grab the sword from his back, before widening his eye when he felt a hand grab his, looking with annoyance to see the older Cody glaring at him.

"She might be A Kari, but she not OUR Kari, so don't even think about it, she is our friend." Cody said with a great seriousness in his tone, knowing exactly what was going through the vengeance seeking blond's mind.

"Until she turns on us as well. It's better we deal with her now instead of later." The older TK said with a growl as he tried to break Cody's grip, before looking behind him to see his younger self and Patamon both staring in shock at him, not wanting to believe what they just heard, before the older blond scoffed and turned to walk down the hallway, leaving the area as the older Cody let out a frustrated sigh.

"He... he was really...?" The younger blond tried to asked, not believing that his older self was so consumed by hate that he would try and kill their Kari just because of what she might become.

"He's allowed hate to drive him for so long, I'm afraid he's forgotten who he really is anymore." Cody replied, before the three looked in the direction of where Davis' room was, with TK realizing that he needed to help set things right, and not try to make the worst, not just for the sake of his friends, but for his own.

-Later-

Having left the hospital room, leaving Davis in the watchful eyes of Kari, Gatomon and Veemon, Sora and Biyomon walked down the hallways, both lost in thought over everything that had happened, while Sora was thinking of the what ifs in her own life.

It was then, as the pair were walking past Sampson's office, that they heard someone rummaging around on the inside, causing the Digidestined and Digimon of Love to look inside, seeing the older Tai and his Agumon looking through the DATS Commander's desk.

"Come on, I know it's in here." The older Tai stated as he went through the drawers, causing Sora and Biyomon to walk in, where the orange haired girl was about to ask what the pair was doing, before...

"Bingo!" Tai said as he pulled a large bottle of bourbon out of the draw, where the brunette then added with a smirk. "Thank you Sampson and your secret drinking problem."

Sora, meanwhile, felt her eyes twitch, while her respect for the DATS Commander went down slightly, before she made a sound, clearing her throat, catching the older Tai and his Agumon's attention at her presence.

"Ha, Sora, here, have a drink." The Resistance Commander said with a smile as he took several shots glasses out of drawer, pouring the contents of the bottle within the set of glasses.

"Aren't you worried about Samspon finding out?" Sora asked as she eyed the smirk on Tai's face.

"My sister is now a homicidal maniac, who has only kept me alive because she gets a kick out of seeing me suffer, many of my friends are either dead or have sided with her, and I'm in near death situations almost every day, so I'm not too bothered if Sampson throws a fit over his little secret being out." Tai replied with a nonchalant tone, one that caused Sora to blink, before letting out a sigh, taking one of the glasses and sitting on the desk, believing that after the events of the day, she too needed a drink.

The orange haired girl then took a moment to look over this older version of Tai, and if she was honest with herself, despite his disheveled look, she kind of liked what she saw.

He had a rugged look to him, making him look not only even more mature, but also quite the looker, which caused Sora to blush a little, before she decided to ask some of the questions on her mind, hoping to distract her from gazing at the older form of Tai.

"Tai, can I ask you something? Did.. did you and I ever...?" Sora started to ask, before the older brunette let out a slight chuckle.

"For the first year after Matt's death, you and I barely talked to one another. I think we both wanted to blame one another for what happened, I guess wanting to not be the only ones feeling responsible." The brunette said, taking a sip before he continued to speak.

"Then, one night, just the two of us, and this exact bottle... well let's just say it was a night I'll never forget." Tai then told Sora, giving a small chuckle, while Sora blushed brightly at the implication, along with Biyomon, while Agumon just sat and drank, knowing the full story of what happened already.

"We were together for about two years after that, until Kari's forces captured you two. Biyomon was killed outright, and Kari killed you personally, knowing I was watching and powerless to stop it." Tai then added, which made Sora look at her glass, a frown on her face, knowing how much hatred ran through this future version of Kari.

It was then that Tai took out a photo and handed it to her, where Sora saw a slightly older version of herself, along with a Tai slightly younger than the one next to her, wearing a DATS uniform and smiling for the camera, with what appeared to be a waterfall behind her.

"I keep this with me at all times. Though you might be gone from my life, your memory is one of the things that has kept me going. I look at this picture and think that there is hope that our world can be like it was in the past, so long as we don't give up on ourselves." Tai said with a smile, the look of determination on his face and in his voice reminding Sora of her Tai, and one of the many reasons she loved him, despite her relationship with Matt.

However the moment was ruined when the alarms blared, before Ebemon's voice was heard all over the comms as he said. "Report to all battlestations, I repeat, report to all battlestations. Legion forces are inbound!"

"And so it begins." Tai then said with a sigh, taking one more sip of his drink, before he and Agumon ran out, with Sora and Biyomon quickly following behind.

The first battle for Axis City was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

From the DPF command center, most of the Dig-heroes, DPF officials, and Resistance members watched five large black metal spike-like objects shot down from the Dark Citadel, with one heading straight for the city center at high speeds.

"Activate the Shield!" Craniamon called with a sudden command, getting no objections as those around him did as ordered, with Miki and Megumi typing in the commands as a massive energy barrier quickly surrounded the city, as well as everything in a mile wide radius, before the black spike crashed on the shield, exploding and shattering into pieces.

"Alright!" The young Kazu and Kenta called out, excited to see that the city was safe, before the older Kazu said in a serious tone. "We're not out of the wood just yet."

A few miles from the city's western side, the other spikes landed, crashing into the ground with a shockwave so strong that even the edge of the Shield felt its effect.

"We need to get our forces out there now! Keep their forces out of the city and away from Davis." The older Tai said as he looked at the group, who nodded in reply, knowing that the fight was only just beginning.

-Thirty minute later-

As the Digi-heroes, minus Kari, Gatomon and Veemon, who all stayed to watch on Davis, waiting by his side until he awoke, and Jeri, who wanted help in the command center, made their way with the Resistance and DPF forces towards the shield's edge, they looked to see the nearly hundred resistance fighters, the Commandramon and Sealsdramon, Royal Knights and other various Digimon that came to fight quickly getting into defensive positions, everyone of them looking to see a small battalion of Troopmon, Acolytes, as well as several Machinedramon looking at them at the forest's edge on the other side of the shield.

It was then that they noticed three individuals walking towards the shield, with a few who had binoculars looking to see who it was, where one Resistance soldier whined out. "Great, it's that Nonaka bitch."

Quickly realizing what he said, he turned to the younger version of said woman, who was glaring at him from the back of Kyubimon, before he replied in embarrassment. "Uhh... no offence."

"I'll try to remember that." Rika replied with a growl, one Kyubimon followed up with, before the two looked in concern to see their future selves, along with ChaosGallantmon, walking towards them, before the two joined the older Tai, his Agumon, their Gallantmon, Justimon, the past Tai and his Agumon, and a few others as they met their enemies at the barrier's edge.

While Kyubimon took in the look at BlackRenamon, feeling the dark energy flowing through her corrupted counterpart, as well as seeing the dark smirk on her face, Rika took in the look of her future self.

Despite her outfit, as well as her hair being straight, this older version of herself reminded her slightly of her mother in appearance, but with her own unique features about her, before Rika took in the dark crystals, and the dark smirk she wore, where she ran the edge of her staff along the Shield, as if testing it, before she said with an arrogant tone. "You do remember that we helped build this shield, right Tai? It will fall just as quickly as last time."

While waiting for a reply, the older Rika looked at her younger self and smirked at seeing how unnerved she was, while Gallantmon looked at his counterpart, Guilmon growling in his and Takato's Biomerged form as they felt the malice and hatred this Digimon was giving off towards them.

"Last time we weren't prepared for the Legion, Rika. You should know, you were there helping us protect it." The older Tai replied, causing the Dark Rika to let out a dark laugh, which unnerved the Tamers that were close by.

"Ah yes, I do remember that day." The Dark Nonaka said, before she looked at Justimon.

"I remember a poor fool trying to be a hero, only to die for nothing." The Dark Rika said, causing Justimon to stiffen slightly, before she looked over at MegaGargomon, who was standing in the distance.

"I remember another pair of pathetic creatures I was foolish to call my friends wanting to make peace, trying to reach a broken friend, only to be split in two, his little sister screaming and crying for him as she watched his body dissolve." The Dark Tamer then added, with MegaGargomon stiffening, along with the younger Suzie, while the older version clenched her fist as she remembered that day.

Looking over at Beelzemon: Blast Mode, she then added. "I remember a foolish creature who thought he could be a hero, dying as pathetically as he lived. Even when offered a chance to join us, he was too stupid to see the potential and chose a meaningless death."

Beelzemon growled as he heard Dark Rika talk, before she looked at Gallantmon and said. "I remember another hero, as well as his love, being brought before the Dark Queen, remade and given a new purpose over their meaningless lives."

ChaosGallantmon let out a dark chuckle at this, which caused the normal Gallantmon to glare at him, while Takato felt his anger boiling over what happened to him and Jeri.

Ignoring Kenta and MarineAngemon, seeing them just as trivial as they were in her timeline, the Dark Rika finally looked at her younger self and Kyubimon, where she smirked grew as she then said. "And I finally remember a foolish girl and her Digimon partner, standing against the inevitable, being plunged into darkness before she saw how pathetic her ideas of friendship, love and family really were, and accepting her true purpose in life. Yes, Tai, I remember that day all too well, and today will be no different."

"This time will be different, so take your little army and leave, or all you will find is blood here." Leopardmon then said as he readied his rapier, letting his enemy know that they were not going to give up without a fight.

"Fortunately, we have plenty to spar." Dark Rika replied, her smirk growing more wicked as she rose her staff, before the sounds of machinery was heard, causing the group to look behind her and see the spike opening up, with dark energy forming at the top, sending out small shockwaves through the forest as the older Tai's eyes widened.

"Move back, get back to the line, now!" The Resistance Commander called out, the group doing what he said, while he and his Agumon quickly Biomerged into Samudramon, who quickly moved next to WarGreymon, where the younger Tai looked up and asked. "So... they're not giving up, are they?"

"Nope." Samudramon replied simply, as the sound of many things shrieking were heard from the forest, confusing the Digi-heroes and DPF members, while some of the Resistance members paled slightly.

"Ah hell, I remember that sound." One of them troops then said with worry, before Dark Rika slammed her staff into the group, sending off the signal as multiple creatures came running out of the forest, their mere sight startling the Digi-heroes.

The creatures looked like living shadow people, only they had four arms, red eyes, and razor sharp claws on their hands, where they then rushed towards the shield, causing Matt to look at the older Thomas and ask. "What the hell are those?"

"We call them Stalkers. They aren't that hard to kill, but..." The older DATS member started to explain as he pointed to the dark creatures, where the heroes looked and saw in shock as the numbers of the Stalkers were now in the hundreds and growing as they charged out of the forest, running past the Legion soldiers and heading straight for them, before the first wave crashed into the shield, trying to use their claws to break through the energy barrier as the shadow creatures began to pile on top of one another.

Shocked and confused at their actions, seeing some actually make holes in the barrier, only for it to close on them, killing them as it cut the Stalkers in half, the younger Tagiru questioned."What the hell...?"

"They only know how to kill, nothing else matters to them. I've seen them overrun a whole city before." One of the resistance members said, where Mimi, who was standing next to Lillymon, looked over, before realizing this soldier was her old friend Michael, only he looked more rugged than she remembered, and she could not find his Betamon anywhere.

It was then that, with the help of some of its kind pushing them through, that some of the Stalkers managed to get through the barrier, quickly rushing towards the city's protectors to cut them down.

"Fire!" The older Tai yelled, causing the Resistance Fighters to open fire at the Stalkers, taking out a few, but found more and more were still coming, lacking any sight of losing their high ratio.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon called out, meanwhile, firing a salvo of missiles at the shadow creatures, killing many of them as their bodies dissolved into shadows, before the cyborg Digimon noticed the swarm starting to move around the edges of the shield.

"Guys, they're starting to circle us!" Terriermon yelled out in warning, where the Digi-heroes and resistance members saw that the Stalkers were indeed moving around and trying to gain the advantage.

"If they get past us, then there won't be much between them and Davis. We need to keep them focused on us." Mikey said as he analyzed the situation, trying to think of a method to dispatch of their unwanted enemies.

Nodding in agreement, Samudramon took out his communicator and contacted the DPF Command room as he said. "Miki, Megumi, I need you two to drop the shield, but just right in front of us."

Shocked at the order, Miki let out. "Are you crazy? Those things will rip you all apart!"

"I gave you an order, now do it!" The Future Tai snapped back through his Biomerged form, refusing to allow anybody question his authority in this matter.

"Do what he says." Sampson then added, not liking this idea, but knowing they had little choice in the matter if they wanted some control over the situation.

"They're going to come right for us so don't hold anything back." Samudramon then said as he looked at the group, who nodded, before the younger Rika an Kazu both Biomerged with their respective partners, adding Sakuyamon and a second HiAndromon to their side of the battle.

"Now!" The dragon Digimon then yelled through his comm, causing Miki to do as commanded, deactivating the section of Shield, where the swarm of Stalkers rushed through the small opening, charging at their enemies with the desire to kill and destroy.

"Let them have it!" Samudramon suddenly commanded right out loud, before all the Digimon rushed to attack the shadow creatures, while the Resistance Fighters gave them cover fire as the fighting began.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon announced as he pointed his lance, taking out a few of the Stalkers in the process with his thunder attack.

However, just as he turned, the knight Digimon was hit in the face by a fist, sending him flying back a few feet as he skidded across the ground.

When he looked up, Gallantmon's eyes narrowed to see ChaosGallantmon glaring back, clenching his fist as the corrupt Gallantmon said. "Come here, you're mine!"

Showing no mercy, ChaosGallantmon brought his lance down, preparing to stab his counterpart right through the chest, but found that the reflexes of Takato and Guilmon were as sharp as his, where the past Gallantmon brought up his shield, not only blocking the attack, but also counterattacking.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon exclaimed, releasing what energy his shield had gathered, able to blast away ChaosGallantmon just enough to give himself distance to stand and prepare for his fight.

However, ChaosGallantmon shook off his cape, recovering from the meger attack and chuckled.

"This will be fun." ChaosGallantmon then stated, his chuckle turning to a dark laugh as he charged his past self once more, causing the two knight Digimon to fight with their lances as the battle raged around them.

Meanwhile, feeling anger over everything that was happening as she swung her staff, killing several Stalkers in the process, Sakuyamon looked down at the darker versions of Rika and Renamon, where Rika called out through her Biomerged being. "Is this really what you want, all this death, all this pain? Did you truly not care when your friends died around you?"

"Oh, I did care. In fact, I keep my friends close." The dark Rika replied with a smirk as she brought up her left hand, showing three dark crystals that were apart of her outfit, which began to glow a dark purple as a mist moved out of them, going behind her and taking three shapes, ones that let out tortured cries as they took form.

Sakuyamon, as well as the others who could stop and see, looked in horror to see the mists take on shadowy forms of MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon: BM, their eyes glowing red as they looked at the battlefield, before charging into the fight.

As the groups continued their onslaught against one another, the older Suzie, looking upon what had become of her brother and Terriermon, was filled with anguish and hate, vowing to save the pair from their fate, where, without thinking, the older girl rushed at the shadow of MegaGargomon, despite her partner yelling for her to stop and think her actions clearly.

However, the shadow version of her brother and his partner merely kicked Suzie to the side, causing the purple haired girl to cough up a little blood, before her eyes widened to see the shadow MegaGargomon lift his right foot, as though he intended to crush her, with the young woman desperately calling out. "Henry, Terriermon, please stop!"

Fortunately, before the shadow could move its foot down any further, a fist came into contact with his face, sending the corrupt MegaGargomon staggering back a few feet, before Suzie looked up to see the present version of MegaGargomon glaring at the shadow version of himself, where Henry said through his Biomerged form. "Don't worry, Suzie, we're here for you."

"Even if you aren't the Suzie of our timeline, we'll always protect you." Terriermon added with a comforting tone, where the older version of the purple haired girl felt tears in her eyes as Antylamon helped her up, while the shadow version of MegaGargomon let out a roar of rage and pain as he glared at his past self, who remained focused and ready to fight.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon called out meanwhile as he took on his dark form, firing off several blasts of energy at his dark future, who let out some groans of pain, before the dark version of the cyborg Digimon drew out his own blade and rushed his past self, who blocked with his own as the two fought.

"Whatever they did to you, we'll set you free and end your nightmare." Ryo called out through Justimon, while Cyberdramon merely grinned at having a worthy opponent.

Likewise, in the air, the present and shadow versions of Beelzemon squared off, firing blasts from their Blaster arms and their shotguns at one another.

"I won't let you win. I won't let a future where freaks like you can run around and ruin the lives of anybody you see!" Beelzemon: BM called, getting fired up in his fight, refusing to allow himself to fall victim to the fate of his Future self, even if it meant having to destroy him.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon: BM then exclaimed, gathering a tremendous amount of energy within his Blaster and firing it off, continuing to yell as dark purple energy filled the sky.

But copying his past form, the corrupt Beelzemon: BM mimicked the actions, using his own Corona Blaster attack, though he cast off a stream of dark red energy with no emotion in his voice, causing the tow lines of heavy fire to clash, each striking the other and trying to break through.

As the fighting continued, the Dark Rika smirked, before tapping a comm device in her ear as she said. "Your move, Jeri."

-DPF Tower-

With a dark smirk under her mask, the future version of Jeri undid her invisibility, relieving herself to the additional security placed in the medical wing, who quickly moved to subdue the intruder, before she cut several of them down.

And continuing in her assault, not only wanting to kill her foes with the same tricks, stretching her left arm, a series of familiar red cables shot out of her arm, wrapping themselves around several Commandramon, who cried out as they were deleted, while their Data was forcibly absorbed into the cables and into the corrupt Jeri's very being, making her smile darkly.

"Command, intruder alert! Katou is in the medical wing! I repeat, Katou...!" One of the Resistance Fighters tried to call out through the comms, only for the corrupt Jeri to cut him down, proceeding to find her target and retrieve him for the Dark Queen, while prepared to kill any who dared stand in her way.

With the security monitors being pulled up in the command room, the past Jeri looked in horror as she saw her future self, seeing the cables come out of her back and forming the hand cannons of the one of the D-Reaper agents as she fired at those trying to stop her.

"We need to be careful. If she is using the D-Reaper's abilities, she can delete anything with a mere touch." Yamaki informed as he contacted the security, refusing to allow any further casualties occur.

Eventually, Jeri reached her destination, smirking as the door slid open, where Veemon took a defensive position in front of his unconscious partner, ready to protect him to the very end.

"You better watch yourself, Jeri." Veemon said, slamming his fist against his palm, where the Digimon of Miracles declared. "I might not be able to Digivolve, but I can still pack a mean punch."

"As if I have anything to worry about from you." Jeri said with a smirk, thinking very little of Veemon, believing she could destroy him within seconds.

However, before Jeri could move another inch, another familiar voice rang out, realizing quickly that she was deceived as she heard a powerful female call. "Rosetta Stone!"

Turning to her side, Jeri barely had a moment to react as the rock attack slammed into her chest, sending her flying down the hall and through the window, where she quickly used her cables to form familiar wings, allowing her to float into the air as Nefertimon, with Kari on her back, glared at her.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? You merely caught me off guard. In Armoured form, you two are nothing to me, so go back into your corner and cry about how weak you are and let me do my job!" Jeri snapped as she took her scythe out, while a few more cables came out of her left arm, forming a pendulum blade, like that of what the lesser D-Reaper agent wielded in the past, where the corrupt Jeri continued glaring at the duo.

However, instead of being scared, Kari merely gained a smirk, surprising Jeri and the Digidestined of Light asked. "Who said we were going to fight you in Armoured form?"

It was then that Jeri's eyes widened as Nefertimon began to glow, changing into a familiar Digimon she knew and one she was not prepared for.

-Back at the battle-

As the fighting raged on, with the rest of the Legion forces joining the fight, Gallantmon had changed into his Crimson Mode, while his dark counterpart did the same, though his Chaos Mode was focused on channeling into his dark powers, before the two fought one another in the air, clashing their blades together as they tried to best one another.

"Is this really what you want? All the death, the pain, the suffering, hasn't there been enough?" Takato asked through Gallantmon, enraged that his future self seemed eager to cause so much suffering.

"Do not think I'm like you anymore. The Dark Queen removed my weaknesses, my compassion, and remade me into one of her champions, a warrior unsurpassed, and I will prove my strength once I defeat you!" ChaosGallantmon declared as he pushed his past self back, before gathering dark energy into his blades and attacking.

"Shadow Saber!" ChaosGallantmon then called as he released the dark energy from his corrupted lance, casting off a blast of negative red energy towards Gallantmon: CM, who quickly moved out of the way, before gathering energy as he charged at his corrupt self.

"No, I won't accept that. I won't give up on my friends, not now, or ever!" Gallantmon yelled, watching as ChaosGallantmon prepared to defend himself.

"Don't make me laugh, your friends make you weak, they..." ChaosGallantmon started to say, before he heard a pair yelling below him. "Atomic Ray!"

The corrupt knight quickly turned and used his sword to knock back the combined energy attacks from the two HiAndromon, about to scoff at their failed attempt to strike him, before he noticed their smirk, causing him to realize what he forgot as the corrupt knight started to turn, but it was too late.

"Final Justice!" Gallantmon: CM called out as he swung his energized blade, cutting through ChaosGallantmon as the corrupt knight cried out in pain, before the knight Digimon declared. "My friends were never my weakness, they are my strength!"

"Damn you!" Was the last thing ChaosGallantmon yelled as his body dissolved into shadows, while below, the dark version of Rika gained a scowl.

Meanwhile, the two versions of MegaGargomon continued to fight, both too close to use their missiles.

However, planning ahead within their match, Henry had an idea.

"When it's time, remember what to do." He told Terriermon through their link, who nodded in reply, before both saw the shadow MegaGargomon swing his arm in an attempt to punch his past self in the face.

"Now!" Henry quickly called, where MegaGargomon ducked the punch, before slamming his fist into his corrupted counterpart's stomach, before he then called out with a great might. "Mega Barrage!"

The shadow of MegaGargomon let out a pained cry as the missiles shot from his past self's arm and into his stomach, punching through his form and out the back, before the dark being fell backwards, dissolving into shadows, while MegaGargomon noticed a small light then leave the shadow's form.

"They're free now, Suzie." Henry said as MegaGargomon looked down at the older version of his sister, who was being treated by her younger self as she smiled happily with tears in her eyes.

"Thunderclap!" Justimon announced as he remained in the midst of combat with his own dark copy, slamming his right hand into the ground, causing not only the area around him to break and rumble at the force of his power, but a column of lightning shot up from the ground and enveloped his dark counterpart, who let out a pained cry as his body dissolved as well, a light also leaving his tortured form, letting Ryo and Cyberdramon know that they were free as well.

Finally, Beelzemon dodged a swing from his dark version's claws, before pointing his shotgun at close range, where he then yelled. "This is for our future, as well as Ai and Mako! Double Impact!"

The blast hit the dark copy, which dissolved the dark being's form instantly as another light left what was left of its broken form, with Beelzemon letting out a sigh, before returning to the fight below.

Looking around, the dark version of Rika couldn't help but frown, with her main champion now gone, as well as the captive souls of MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon freed, the right hand of the Dark Queen saw her advantage dwindling.

Most of her battalion was still intact, but the number of the Stalkers were slowly thinning, which Rika hoped that Jeri had the time she needed to retrieve Davis.

However, a familiar roar caught her attention, causing the Dark Rika to look up and scowl to see Magnadramon flying towards her, before dropping something from her claws as it landed before her, revealing the damaged form of her Jeri as she groaned in pain.

"Glad to see both of you here." Samudramon said as Magnadramon landed close to the dragon Digimon, using her tail to smack several stalkers away, before Kari, who was on the Magnadramon's back, replied with a smile. "So am I. Davis is safe, so let's deal with the darkness and get back to him."

The Digi-heroes then looked as they saw Jeri trying to get up, looking up at Dark Rika, who held a neutral look on her face.

"Rika... please... help me..." The corrupt brunette said as she tried to lift her arm, looking at Rika with a pleading expression.

"Our Queen has no use for failures." The Dark Rika just said in reply with no emotion, causing Jeri's eyes to widen, before the future version of Rika pointed her left hand at Jeri, causing a stream of black flames to shoot out of it, where the future version of the brunette let out a tortured cry as she quickly burned to ashes.

This action shocked and appalled all the Digi-heroes, DPF and Resistance members, but none more so than Sakuyamon, with the younger Rika shaking in rage as she screamed at her future self. "How could you!? She was your best friend! How could you discard her like that?!"

"Our lives are no longer our own. We live to see the Dark Queen's will fulfilled. She failed at her task, and failure is not tolerated." The Dark Rika explained in a nonchalant tone, shocking the Digi-heroes, especially Rika, even more at how cold and discarding the future redhead was when compared to the current Nonaka.

"It's over, Rika. Your puppets are beaten so give it up and we'll treat you better than you have most of your prisoners." The older Yoshi stated as most of the Digi-heroes moved to encircle the corrupt Tamer and her partner, proceeding with caution as they prepared to take Rika in.

"You seem to get the impression that I am somehow weaker than they were, allow us to clarify that for you." The future Nonaka said as she pulled out her corrupt D-Power, displaying the corrupt Digivice to show it had lost its blue hue and was replaced by a black trim, while lines of dark red energy ran along and through the device.

Seeing the Digi-heroes and Resistance members move back a little, the Dark Rika looked at BlackRenamon and asked with a dark grin. "Are you ready?"

"Always." The corrupt fox Digimon said with a matching dark smirk, just before a sphere of dark energy surrounded the pair, flowing with a massive surge of power and dark energies.

"Biomerge activate!" The pair declared through the sphere, before it burst with intense energy, causing the Digi-heroes to shield their eyes for a moment, before all saw a figure standing before them, changing the two into one familiar, but wicked figure.

While the being looked like Sakuyamon, there were many differences within her form.

Her armour was now a dark purple instead of gold, her hair was black instead of white, while the yin and yang symbols on her shoulders and boots were replaced with black circles, a show of how she had allowed the yin, the darkness to take her over completely.

A dark cape flowed down her back, while energy moved out behind her, taking the form of two dark wings.

In her right hand was a silver staff with aggressive fox designs upon it, before the figure swung their weapon around and declared their name with a wicked call. "DarkSakuyamon!"

Looking at the heroes as she floated slightly into the air, the dark shaman Digimon held her arms out and declared. "I am the right hand of the Dark Queen, her chosen. I have seen the Darkness and have been reborn in its welcoming embrace. You will give me what I came for, or you will all suffer the consequences!"

Sensing her power, the heroes prepared themselves, knowing that this fight was going to be much harder than they thought.


	7. Chapter 7

As the Digi-heroes and Resistance leaders stared up at DarkSakuyamon, cautiously waiting for her to move, the group heard a cheer behind them, causing them to see the Royal Knights on their way to aid them.

"Fret not. No matter what this foe's power is, we shall fight her together!" Omnimon called out as the Royal Knights prepared to strike at the dark shaman Digimon.

"Watch out! Something massive just launched from the Dark Citadel and is heading straight for you!" Megumi suddenly yelled through the comms, causing the Royal Knights to halt as a loud, monstrous roar was heard throughout the battlefield, one that caused the Resistance members to gain looks of fear, knowing what was coming as everyone looked to the sky.

As it broke through the clouds above, the Digi-heroes and Royal Knights paled at the creature, for it was twice the size of Imperialdramon, resembling a dragon made of pure darkness, covered in bones that created a spiked like spine, razor sharp claws and tail, and a skull-like mask covered its face as it landed close to the knights, raising its head where it let out another roar, its lower jaws splitting open as its mouth widened.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Jeremy asked in fear from the command center.

"We call it a Nightmare." The older Thomas replied through his comm, causing the younger Tai to asked in reply. "I can see why. But how do we kill it?"

"Nine years and we still haven't figured that out." Samudramon said in reply, frightening the Heroes even more, before the shadow creature looked at the Royal Knights and opened its mouth, causing a blast of dark energy to fire in their direction.

While most of the Royal Knights moved, their Gallantmon and Magnamon stayed, with Magnamon using his Tense Great-Shield technique to try and block the attack, along with Gallantmon using his shield.

However, it was not enough, and within seconds, both knights screamed loudly as they were disintegrated.

"No! You monster!" Leapordmon yelled in rage as he rose his rapier and shot towards the Nightmare, gathering darkness in his blade as he prepared to avenge the fallen, only for the Nightmare to quickly swing its tail around, impaling the charging Royal Knight through the chest, before bringing him close to its mouth as it ate his upper half, causing the rest of his being to disintegrate, where the heroes looked on in fear.

"They should be pleased. After all, is it not a knight's destiny to battle a dragon, even if they fail?" DarkSakuyamon asked with a sadistic smirk, causing the Heroes to look back at her with anger, where Gallantmon: CM readied his weapons.

"You have fallen from the Sakuyamon I call my friend, and I will put you down!" Takato yelled through his Biomerged form, before he charged at the corrupt shaman.

However, before Gallanntmon: CM could get any closer, an energy barrier of pure darkness seemed to form before DarkSakuyamon, one that Gallantmon tried to push through, only for him to fail as he was sent flying back by the attack, repelled by the darkness.

"Always rushing in, Takato, even when you're outmatched." DarkSakuyamon mocked, reshaping the dark barrier into a line of dark foxes as she prepared to strike back.

Dark Spirit Assault!" DarkSakuyamon called out as she raised her staff high, before dark energy surged through it and a dark purple symbol appeared behind her.

From out of the symbol, dozens of other dark spirit foxes, as well as other creatures, shot out towards the heroes, causing them to either move or cry in pain as the attacks hit them, with Gallantmon crashing into the ground, breaking the Biomerge and reverting back to Takato and Guilmon, who both were hurt and in a great amount of pain.

Swinging her own staff, dispelling some of the dark spirits that tried to attack her, Sakuyamon looked at the dark creatures, before Renamon stated. "These are not normal spirits."

"But what are they?" The vixen then questioned.

"The spirits of those who have fallen before me." DarkSakuyamon explained with a dark laugh.

"Now, give me Davis, or your spirits will join them as well." DarkSakuyamon then commanded, before the spirits all returned to her, surrounding her form as it was engulfed in a dark, purple flame.

But still hearing her laughter, the heroes and Resistance leaders watched as the flame grew and took shape, landing on four, claw-like legs as they watched in terror, seeing nine fiery tails emerge from the creature's back, while a bone-like exoskeleton formed around its body, resembling a gigantic fox.

But as it opened its boney mouth, the heroes saw a face with red eyes glaring at them as it let out an ear piercing roar, where the tails then lashed out at them, causing the heroes to quickly dodge as best they could as the fiery appendages slammed into the ground around them.

"**Suffer!**" The dark fox cried out as it gathered dark energy into its mouth, before casting out a powerful beam of negative energy at everything in front of it, which barely missed MegaGargomon, while taking out a few of the Commandramon that were trying to hold the Nightmare back.

"We have to stop it, but give it everything we got!" The younger Tai yelled out as their WarGreymon nodded.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolfclaw!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Thunder Clamp!"

"Flower Cannon!

"Atomic Ray!"

These attacks, plus others, shot out towards the fox creature, though their attacks seemed to barely phase it as it moved closer and closer to them.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Dragon Fire!"

Both Sakuyamon and Magnadramon then added their power to the mix, causing the creature to let out a cry as the fires that made it shot out, causing the heroes to quickly shield themselves from the blast.

However, much to their shock, once the flames cleared, the heroes saw DarkSakuyamon, unharmed as she held her left hand up, a sphere of dark energy growing in size in it before she called out with a continued wickedness. "Dark Devastation!"

The dark shaman then threw her attack, causing a massive explosion that sent even the Resistance members not that far away flying backwards from the impact of the blast.

And when the smoke cleared, most of the heroes were either knocked out, had reverted back to their original forms or were severely hurt, with Samudramon and Sakuyamon being the only two Digimon still able to fight, despite their injuries.

"Do you see now? Your struggles are pointless against the inevitable. In the end, the Darkness claims all." DarkSakuyamon declared as she outstretched her arm, looking as the Nightmare and the rest of her remaining forces pushed back the Resistance, DPF and Royal Knights, who were pulling back towards the city's walls, while the older TK held his ground, cutting down a few Stalkers and Acolytes with his blade, his eye narrowing as the Nightmare marched ever closer.

"There is no point in resisting any longer. Surrender, and most of you might live. Our Queen will find a use for all of you." The dark shaman then said, before her eyes narrowed as she saw her younger, more foolish self slowly stand up, using her staff to help her stand as she glared up at her dark counterpart.

"I don't know what happened to you... what made you this way... but I don't care. You are wrong... You have forgotten the good that came from us making friends... how our lives changed for the better... And I will never be like you..." Rika said through her Biomerged form as she glared at DarkSakuyamon, who smirked at her naive past self.

"Kari..." Sakuyamon then said as she looked at the brunette, who was nursing the wounded form of Gatomon, before turning her focus upon Sakuyamon, where the shaman Digimon then said. "Please, help us fight her, give us the power of the Crest of Light."

"You think that worthless trinket will help you? You are getting delusional." DarkSakuyamon said with a smirk, before frowning as she saw Kari gain a determined look.

"Alright." Kari replied, trusting Rika and Renamon as she closed her eyes, where a bright pink light appeared on her chest as the Crest of Light glowed with a great power.

"No! Finish her!" DarkSakuyamon yelled in rage, unsure exactly what was the source of the power, but she knew it had to be destroyed.

While obeying DarkSakuyamon, the Nightmare was about to attack the older TK, but turned when it heard its mistress' call, letting out a roar as it charged towards the heroes.

However, it was too late, for a beam of light shot then out of Kari and at Sakuyamon, causing a flash of light, which DarkSakuyamon shielded her eyes from the intensity of the pure energy, before looking in shock as the Nightmare let out a pained cry, its body dissolving from the energy.

When the light cleared, there was a new form of Sakuyamon glaring up at the dark shaman, re-energized as light versions of her wings came out of her back, while white tassels came down the sides of her shoulders, where the new shaman Digimon swung her staff as she declared her new name. "Sakuyamon: Lightcaller Mode!"

"Now we end this!" Sakuyamon: LM then declared, before launching herself up towards her dark counterpart, who remained still, thinking that this little change would not pose a threat.

However, much to her surprise, DarkSakuyamon was forced to block as her younger counterpart came crashing into her with a much stronger force than she expected, pushing both back into the air, before the dark shaman managed to push her opponent back, where the two clashed in the air with their staves as they fought.

"Come on, Rika! Come on, Renamon, you two can do it!" Kari cried out from before, her cheers being matched by the others as they got up and cheered their friends on, which caused DarkSakuyamon to laugh a little, much to her light counterpart's confusion.

"Do you think Kari would be so friendly if she knew your little secret, Rika?" The dark Rika asked through her biomerged form, confusing the younger Rika for a sec, before her eyes widened in recognition as she cried out. "Shut up!"

"Secret?" Kari asked in confusion as she saw Sakuyamon: LM fighting a little harder, where she then heard her Rika call out. "Just ignore her! She's trying to mess up our bond!"

As the two Sakuyamon fought in the air, Sakuyamon: LM quickly spun around, delivering a kick to DarkSakuyamon's chest, sending her flying back a bit, where the dark shaman said with a growl. "You'll regret forcing me to take you seriously. Dark Spirit Assault!"

Just like before, the legion of dark spirits readied to attack, but this time, Sakuyamon: LM was prepared for it.

"Cleansing Spirit!" The light shaman Digimon retaliated as she brought her staff upward, which let out a pulse of pure energy, which dispelled the dark spirits as they charged at her, much to DarkSakuyamon's surprise.

"How?!" The dark form of Rika and Renamon asked in rage, before looking up to see Sakuyamon: LM had appeared above her, swinging her staff down and striking her, causing the dark shaman to crash down into a nearby rock face.

"How... how are you this strong? You were weak, nothing! Where are you getting this power?!" DarkSakuyamon screamed as she started to get up, glaring at her younger self as she floated above her, feeling a hatred she had not felt in ages.

"You know exactly where. You've let yourself forget how strong your friends, the bonds you created made you, how the desire to protect those you care about can push you beyond your limits." Rika replied through Sakuyamon: LM as she lifted her staff, where a sphere of light energy began to form at the top of it.

"Goodbye, DarkSakuyamon." The light shaman then said, pointing her staff as a beam of light energy shot down towards the dark shaman, who quickly rose her own staff as she fired a blast of dark energy.

However, much to her shock, the light beam overpowered her attack, and DarkSakuyamon could only watch as the blast hit her, causing a massive explosion.

When the dust cleared, the Digi-heroes looked to see DarkSakuyamon's wrecked body floating in the air as it began to dissolve into shadows, where the last thing they heard from her as she vanished was the future Rika giving a warning as she said. "When she comes for him, you will all wish that I had killed you instead..."

Seeing their Queen's champion defeated, as well as a Nightmare fall for the first time, the remaining Legion forces quickly retreated, along with the stalkers as they rushed back to the spikes in the forest, which them took off, heading back up towards the Dark Citadel, while the surviving Resistance members let out cheers of joy, for this was a big victory in their eyes, while the older TK put his sword away, looking at the gathering of the Digi-heroes with a look of uncertainty.

"Way to go you two!" The younger Kazu said as he quickly hugged the reverted forms of Rika and Renamon, who both growled at the contact, while everyone else came and cheered the pair on, the Resistance members each looking at one another in disbelief that their Rika was defeated.

"Rika...?" Rika then heard a familiar voice begin to ask, causing her to unconsciously gulp as she turned and saw Kari looking at her with a serious look as she then questioned. "What secret?"

'Damn her.' Rika thought as she remembered what her future self said, causing her to sigh, before she replied with her hands up. "Alright, alright, look, I used to have a crush on Davis, no big deal, right?"

The others looked at one another with mixed looks, most surprised that Rika had a crush on Davis, even if it seems that it had passed, while others figured it was no big deal.

Kari on the other hand...

"You what!?" She practically screamed, startling the others as she moved over to Rika, closing in and glaring at the redhead.

"What? Were you waiting for me and TK to get closer before you made your move? Were you trying to take him from me?!" Kari asked accusingly, startling Rika, before the redhead growled and started arguing back.

"Hey, even he didn't know until now that you liked him back, you were the one stringing him along. And I said I used to have a crush, past tense!" Rika replied heatedly as the two girls began to argue, with the group looking on in shock and fear as most slowly backed up.

"How do I know that's true?" Kari asked, remaining accusatory of Rika, where she then said. "You could just be lying to me. Afterall, your dark friend said it was a secret and you seemed so eager to hide this information from me."

"You're seriously taking her side!?" Rika let out, offended, before snapping back. "You better watch your tone or I'll make you regret it."

"Um... Gatomon, could you help please? I've never seen Rika like this." Renamon asked the feline Digimon with a sweatdrop, who shook her head as she replied. "Sorry... this side of Kari is new to me."

"Girls, calm down and lets..." The younger Tai said as he tried to approach the arguing girls and calm them down, only to stop and pale as both quickly turned to him and yelled in unison. "Shut it, Tai and stay out of this!"

Tai slowly walked backwards as the girls resumed their argument, before Matt looked at the two and said in surprise. "Oh my God, I'm finally seeing it after all these years, she is Tai's sister after all."

"Oh, shut up." Both Tais said in unison, causing the rest of the group to laugh, where the older Tai smiled to himself as he looked up towards the still cloudy sky.

They had won a major victory, taking down three of the Dark Queen's champions, a Nightmare for the first time ever, and took out a large force of the Legion.

But the Resistance commander knew that their battle was far from over, and that the true might of the Dark Legion and their Queen had yet to be seen, and she wouldn't stop until she had Davis again, even if the World had to burn for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the Digi-heroes finally managed to calm both Kari and Rika down, with the brunette finally letting her jealousy go and making peace with the redhead, the group looked around to see the cost of their victory.

While the Resistance had suffered minor losses and a few injuries, having been used to fighting such a vicious and terrifying foes before, the DPF wasn't as lucky, and had lost a lot of good Digimon trying to hold back the Legion's forces.

After the survivors paid their respects to the fallen, especially the fallen Royal Knights, the groups returned to the safety of the city and its Shield.

As night fell, the Digi-heroes decided to remain in the Digital World, getting rest in rooms reserved for them in the DPF Tower, where most of the heroes tried to get some sleep, while a few found they couldn't sleep at all.

One in particular was Kari, who once again sat next to Davis' bed as he remained unconscious, while both Veemon and Gatomon slept in a chair on the other side of the bed.

Continuing to look upon the sleeping form of the man she loved, Kari couldn't help but smile, before stifling a yawn.

"Everyone is exhausted, you should get some sleep too." A familiar voice said behind her, causing Kari to look over and see the younger TK smiling as he entered the room, where the brunette replied. "I want to be awake for him."

TK nodded in reply, but before he could say anymore, his eyebrows raised as he saw the sleeping conditions of Veemon and Gatomon, with the feline Digimon curled in a ball, resting her head against Veemon's chest, while the 'V' marked Digimon had his left arm around her in a protective kind of way.

"They both fell asleep sitting up, then Gatomon unconsciously moved into position and Veemon's body just reacted like that." Kari said with a smirk to TK's unasked question, a part of her amused as she wondered how they would act when they woke up to find how they slept.

Silence then rained over the former couple, both having trouble looking at one another, before Kari began to say. "TK, I'm sorry, I..."

"Kari, it's..." TK interrupted politely, letting out a sigh as he knew what Kari was thinking, before giving a reassuring smile as he continued. "I admit, I was upset, but after hearing the Resistance guys talking, I understand. I just don't know why you never told me, that's all."

"You're a good person, TK, a good friend, and I didn't know how to tell you without hurting you and upsetting the others. I'm just sorry it took us going through all this for this to come out." Kari replied with a sad smile, resting her hand on Davis' right.

"At least we can avoid ending up like our future selves." TK then said in reply with a small smile, still feeling uneased by what both of them had become, with Kari becoming a monster that has wrought death and destruction on multiple worlds, and himself a vengeance seeking maniac that seems to care little for the world around him and those in it.

"Like I said, you are a good person, TK and I'm lucky to have you as a friend." Kari said as she looked up at the Digidestined of Hope and smiled at him, with TK smiling back, glad the two of them could at least still be friends after all that has happened.

But then looking back at Davis, both Kari and TK thought in unison. 'Wake up soon, Davis, we need you.'

-Davis' mindscape-

As he lazily opened his eyes, Davis smiled at the tranquil scene before him, where he rested under the shade of a tree, while looking at his side, seeing Kari resting close to him as she had her hands wrapped around his neck.

Continuing to smile, Davis couldn't help but take in the peaceful look on her face; her eyes closed, the smile she held, her brunette hair flowing down her back and...

'Wait...' Davis thought as his mind came to a screeching halt, before adding with a small confusion. 'Kari's hair is short. Did she grow it out or something?'

Blinking as his eyes opened more, Davis took in more of this version of Kari, seeing that she looked slightly older, and was wearing a long, black dress, showing off her amazing figure, before Davis' eyes widened as the memories of what happened returned to him, causing him to think. 'Then this is...'

As though sensing him awake, the future Kari held him a little closer, keeping her eyes closed as she asked in an almost desperate voice. "Please, just a little longer? No questions right now, just us?"

Davis couldn't help but feel his heart pull as he heard the desperation in her voice, allowing her the few more moments she wished for, before the future Kari looked up at him, her eyes slightly watering as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The now identifed Dark Queen stood up, allowing Davis to take in her beauty as she stretched, thinking that if this was indeed how Kari would look in nine years, that she'll be as beautiful as ever.

"Like what you see?" The Dark Kari asked, noticing Davis eyeing her, causing Davis to blush deeply, before the Dark Kari gave a giggle and said with a sweet voice. "It's alright. I liked it when you used to stare at me."

Gulping slightly, Davis looked around as he got up, seeing that much of the scenery didn't make sense, causing him to ask. "Am I dreaming?"

"Sort of, I can talk to you at least like this. Our 'friends' have you well guarded." Kari said in reply, the venom in her voice as she said friends caused Davis to flinch slightly, not use to hearing this kind of hatred in the girl he loved.

He then watched as the Dark Kari move back towards him, where he noticed a familiar necklace resting around her neck, causing the Dark Queen to smile

"Ever since I lost you, I kept this with me. In a way it felt like you were still with me." The Dark Queen said as she placed her fingers around the crystal necklace, smiling at the trinket that expressed Davis' love, before turning her attention back on the Digidestined of Miracles.

"But now that I see you, we can be together, we can be a couple and try again, just as we both always dreamed of. We can live any life we want!" She told Davis, approaching the Motomiya, where she set her hands upon his, looking at him with a great desire, longing to have him by her side.

Davis then saw the scenery change, seeing himself in the doorway of a kitchen, seeing Kari smiling at him with a child in her arms, with advertisements on the table of his world famous noodle stand, while Kari wore an outfit like she was a teacher.

"We can live this life, just the two of us, or we can rule, and everyone can acknowledge how amazing you really are." The Dark Kari then said with a smile as the scenery changed once more, showing Kari in her Dark Queen outfit as she stood next to him, overlooking from a balcony as they saw thousands kneeling before them, a great city of black stone and metal around them as everyone chanted loyalty to the Dark Queen and her King.

At seeing the dark world the Dark Kari had created, looking at all the humans and Digimon bent by the Dark Kari's will, Davis was a little freaked out, but more so at the clothing he was in, finding that the Dark Kari had somehow changed his regular attire to a dark armoured suit, encasing most of his being in the dark metal, with tendril-like spikes coming from the shoulders, a red cape flowing from the back, while noticing upon the chestplate was the Crest of Miracles, only it cast in a dark shade of red.

'Now this is getting crazy.' Davis thought, still in awe at what the Dark Kari was showing to him, before feeling her wrap her arms around his left, turning to look at the corrupt brunette, where she rested her head on Davis' shoulder and smiled.

"I wouldn't even mind if you wanted to have a little fun, as long as your heart is mine." The Dark Kari then said with a smirk, before Davis looked around to see Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Rika, Jeri, Zoe, Yoshi, Miki, Megumi, Nene, Angie, Airu and even the older Suzie, all dressed as harem girls, looking upon him with desire as they said. "Hello, my King."

"How might we please you tonight?" Sora asked, jutting out her chest as she set her arms behind her head, as if offering her body to Davis.

"Perhaps I can give you a massage while saying how wonderful, how handsome and sexy you are?" The imaginary Yolei offered as she seductively walked around Davis, set her hands on his shoulders and began to massage him.

Noticing Davis seemingly tempted, though slightly, the Dark Kari snapped her fingers, before pointing toward Rika and Nene, causing both girls to nod, catching Davis by a great surprise as they moved over, closing the gap between them as they began to make out, rubbing their hands sensually along the other's body, as if they needed each other more than anything.

It took everything for Davis to fight back the nosebleed he was getting.

He loved Kari with all his heart, but he was still a guy after all, and thirteen near naked girls looking at him with desire was something most guys would dream of.

But shaking his head, Davis looked to see everything return to the tranquil scene from earlier, looking to see the corrupted version of Kari smiling at him, where Davis asked in a pleading voice. "Kari, please. I want the girl I fell in love with. I want to be with the sweet, kindhearted girl who cared about the world and her friends."

"Our friends? The people who kept us apart, and even at this moment continue to deny us our happiness? The ones who drove you away from me and sent you to your death? Did they tell you how they mourned your loss for less then a day, then went about their lives like you never existed? Did they tell you how our classmates joked about your death? You gave them everything and they swept you aside like dirt!" The Dark Kari yelled, her rage growing as she remembered how her friends were, how they pushed her towards TK and kept Davis away, and how they tried to brush his death off like it was nothing, while recalling all the terrible comments she overheard in the school halls, at how some of the girls were glad Davis was gone and not going to bother Kari any longer.

"Kari, people deal with death in their own ways, you've seen it before. I've talked to them, they all regret how they acted with us." Davis then said with a calm voice, trying to reason with the Dark Kari, seeing all the care she held for him and believed that like Ken, she too could change her ways.

"Oh yes, they do now, after I put the fear of death into all of them, after I showed them the pain they inflicted upon us, and yet they still don't learn! Do you have to die again to satisfy them?!" The Dark Kari then raged, the memory of hearing about the plane crash resurfacing to her mind, the agonizing pain she felt when Davis was taken from her, leaving her hands clenched and shaking, feeling her despair and her hatred growing.

"Kari, going on that plane was my trying to make our lives a little easier. No one knew what was going to happen. I didn't want your kind, gentle heart to grow cold." Davis said, feeling empathy for all the pain that this Kari had gone through as he took her hands, holding them close to his as he said with a caring voice. "Please, stop all this. You can make amends, and start a new life."

The Dark Kari then said a light smile, surprising Davis as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, before backing up as she said. "Same old Davis, trying to find the light when it has long been extinguished. I do appreciate the care in your little speech, but I no longer want to go back to the Kari I was, not that weak little girl, but one who is strong enough to tell you she loves you, no matter what anyone says."

"I promise, when I'm done, you'll see, it will be a better world, just for the two of us, and no one will ever take us away from each other again. No one will be around to do it." The Dark Kari then said as her smile turned dark, placing both hands on Davis' left as she slowly backed away, with Davis looking with worry and concern for her, not liking how her smile grew darker and darker.

"You'll see..." The Dark Queen finished saying in an almost insane voice as she let go of Davis' hand, with Davis looking more and more desperate as he tried to reach for her, and yelling her name. "Kari...!"

-Digital World-

It was in that moment that Davis woke up, quickly sitting up on the bed, before groaning from the pain he felt in his chest as he gripped it.

"Davis!" The maroon haired Digidestined then heard, as well as felt a pair of arms wrap around him, tensing sightly from the voice, before relaxing as he knew it was from his Kari, and that he was in the medical wing of the DPF tower, while looking around to see that everyone else, including most of the future versions he met were all in the room with them.

"Easy there, Davis, you still have a bruised rib cage, so lie back down and try to not place too much strain on yourself." The older Joe said as he and Kari helped Davis lie back on the bed, where he looked at the older Joe and saw the older Tai standing next to him, the present Tai as well, causing him to sigh.

"So it wasn't a dream, you guys really are here." Davis then said, causing the older Tai to nod in reply, before the group told him everything that happened from when he was knocked out, with the maroon haired boy feeling guilt over the lives that had been lost so far.

"Right now we need to figure out her next move, cause some of the guys are thinking we should just give Davis to her and that she'll leave us alone." Arbormon then said, the Warrior of Wood standing on the other side of the doorway with Mercurymon, as the two were too large to step into the room, and it was crowded enough as it was.

"That won't stop her. In fact, it'll make things worse." Davis said in reply as he looked up at the ceiling, confusing the group as they looked at him, before the older Cody's eyes widened in recognition.

"She talked to you, didn't she?" He asked, surprising the group before they looked at Davis, who nodded in reply.

"She's convinced that she needs to destroy everything, in order to make a world where no one could ever separate us, and nothing I said could get through to her." Davis answered, surprising the group, as well as telling them how bad things were going to get.

Looking between the younger version of his sister and Davis, the older Tai then looked at the group and said, taking command. "Alright, let's give them some room. Veemon, Gatomon, Davis hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, why don't you two go get him something to eat?"

"You can count on us." Veemon said small salute, respecting the Older Tai's command, before heading out of the room, taking Gatomon's paw as he guided her aside.

"I'm sure I can cook up something Davis will love." Veemon said, having been taught by Davis how to cook himself so he could feed himself while his partner was away, before looking at Gatomon with a smile as he added. "And if you like, you can give me a hand. I think I could make something for Kari as well."

Smiling back, Gatomon nodded.

"I think I'd like that." The feline Digimon replied, a smile gracing her face as she and Veemon headed for the kitchen.

Once everyone else cleared out, giving Davis and Kari some privacy, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship turned his head to see the light blush on Kari's face, where the girl look unsure what to say, before he gave her left hand a reassuring squeeze with his own, causing Kari to smile a little as tears ran down her eyes.

And letting her emotions out, the brunette then wrapped her arms around Davis' neck again, making sure not to hurt him as she said through her tears. "Davis, I'm... I'm so sorry... for everything... I'm sorry I ignored you... lied to you... kept the truth from you... if I was only brave enough, I..."

"It's alright Kari, I understand." Davis said with a smile as he used his right hand to stroke Kari's hair, letting her know that he meant what he said, before he added. "I know you care enough to put others before yourself, that's what makes you who you are. That's what makes you the girl I fell in love with."

Kari pulled back from the hug, her eyes still watering, but a bright smile on her face as Davis held his hand on her cheek, before moving down, pulling the necklace up as he smiled.

"I always thought you had given it away or something. I'm glad I was wrong." Davis said with a continued warm smile on his face, which, through her tears, Kari said in reply. "I've kept it since that day. I've tried to wear it as much as possible. It means so much to me."

"Please don't leave me, Davis... I... I love you, and I don't want to lose you...!" Kari said as she took her hands and placed them around the hand Davis had on her cheek, holding it tightly as though he could disappear at any moment.

"I can't say what the future holds, especially now, but I promise I'll do all in my power to stay, Kari, for you." Davis replied, sad to see he was such a source of pain for someone he loved dearly, before he looked back at the ceiling and added. "We've been given a second chance, but we need to get out of this alive, and we can't abandon our friends, no matter the mistakes they may have made in the past. They do care for us, and we can't let them down."

Hearing the continued determination in Davis' voice, Kari couldn't help but smile, seeing the strength he carried, the same strength she loved, and moved to hold him once more, while both Tais heard everything from outside and smiled, hoping they could rewrite the pair's fate.

-Meanwhile-

After leaving Davis' room, the Tamers all met in one of the lounge rooms, with silence falling amongst them as they thought of the battle the day before.

The silence was then broken as the older Kazu, Suzie and their Digimon came in, with Kazu gaining a smirk as he asked. "Why the long faces? You guys did great out there, and Rika's crush is now safe."

"Oh, be quiet." Rika said with a huff as she turned her head, a light blush on her face as the others stifled a little laugh, before the redhead frowned and added. "Just... that future me, unnerved me a lot."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Rika." Takato then said, thinking of ChaosGallantmon, while Jeri thought of what she saw of her future self, before the female brunette looked at Rika and said. "I was happy to hear how much our friendships mean to you, Rika."

"Yeah, well, you guys changed me, and for the better." Rika said with a small smile, before it turned into a frown as the red haired Tamer then said. "Which makes me scared of how she changed so much."

"'Seen the Darkness and reborn in its welcoming embrace', that's what she said during the fight." Henry said as he thought more on it, pushing the thoughts of the tortured form of his future self that he fought before to the side.

"I know what you mean, dude. It's hard to imagine Rika accepting being cold and distant, well more than usual." The younger Kazu said in reply, earning a glare from the Nonaka that caused Kazu to gulp lightly.

"We've heard her mention it before. All we know was that Kari sent her as Sakuyamon through some dark portal, and a month later, she was just like that. It probably had to do with where she was sent, but I guess we'll never know. At least she and the others are at peace now." The older Suzie said in reply, her words agreed by both Lopmon.

"It was a good fight." Cyberdramon then commented, causing Ryo to laugh lightly, for only Cyberdramon would consider a shadow ghost version of himself a worthy opponent.

Takato then thought about Davis, about how he was originally supposed to die, and how the group really didn't spend as much time with him as he thought about it, causing him to say. "Hey guys, why don't we talk with the others and see if we can put together a party for Davis once this is over, just to let him know we're his friends too."

The other Tamers nodded in agreement, each having similar thoughts as they talked about it, unaware that the danger was closing in once more.

-Dark Citadel-

With a gust of wind, the dark mist around the Dark Queen blew away, with the brunette opening her eyes, narrowing them as she looked around, her other servants backing up as they looked at her nervously.

Despite her conversation with Davis, the Dark Kari was well aware of what had transpired, including DarkSakuyamon's defeat.

Fortunately, the Dark Queen looked at the center of the throne room, where a swarm of the dark spirits come out of the floor and circled around, before coming together as the screaming form of DarkSakuyamon, who fell to the ground as she reverted back to the Dark Rika and BlackRenamon.

"I'll make her suffer... I'll make her pay... I...!" The corrupted Tamer said in anger as she slowly got up, smirking that her dark power over spirits allowed her to return from the beyond if she was ever defeated, where she felt anger after so many years, already thinking of what she could do to her younger self, before gulping as she looked up and saw her Queen glaring at her.

"My Queen, I..." The Dark Rika started to say, before the Dark Kari's eyes glowed red, where the corrupt Tamer and her partner cried out in agony, their bodies and minds filled with unimaginable pain, both convulsing on the ground as their bodies shook.

When it died down, both Rika and BlackRenamon panted from their pain, where the Dark Queen then said. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, but next time I say wait for me to heal, wait for me!"

"Yes, my Queen..." Both Tamer and Digimon said as they slowly got up, before Kari continued. "I will give you another chance to redeem yourself, but that will be later. Right now go, return to your chambers until I call for you."

"As you command." The Dark Rika and BlackRenamon replied with devote loyalty, rising up from their kneeling stances and headed away, where Rika smirked and looked at the crystals on her hand, seeing two glowing with the spirits of ChaosGallantmon and her Jeri, causing the redhead to smirk, knowing she would have her revenge against her past self soon enough.

Sitting back on her throne, her body still not fully healed, Kari let out a sigh, where her Yolei knelt before her and asked. "What now, my Queen?"

Gaining a smirk, the Dark Queen replied. "Now, we let them do the work for us."

The remaining servants of the Dark Queen then watched as her eyes began to glow a dark purple, causing them to smirk, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Later in the afternoon, Ebemon was in one of the small lounge rooms within the DPF Tower, working on his built in datapad as he typed down various variables and equations into it, before looking over to see the other occupants in the room, with the younger Jeri talking to Kenta and his MarineAngemon about some kind of party, a coping mechanism the cyborg Digimon guessed after seeing her future self, before looking at the other side of the room, seeing the younger Tagiru and Gumdramon chatting with Jeremy, Angie and the past Nene, saying something that caused the other boy and the redhead to sigh, while the brunette idol seemed to giggle slightly, leaving Ebemon wondering how the competent individuals he knew from his timeline were also these two delinquents in the past.

Returning to his work, Ebemon focused on various tasks, making sure the Resistance's comm system was operational, allowing them to communicate with their forces in their timeline, working on the older TK's mechanical arm to see if it was in peak efficiency, monitoring the movement of Legion forces in the area and attempting to ascertain the whereabouts of the six other worlds the Legion had invaded, looking to see if any resistance can be found to aid them in their fight.

Likewise, Ebemon looked at the data on the Breach, which still loomed over Axis City, and found that the tear in space and time was slowly growing.

If it was not stopped in the next week or so, the damage would be irreversible, and could have catastrophic results.

After a few more types, however, Ebemon stopped as he realized all the conversations in the room halted abruptly, causing him to look over, where he saw the six humans and two other Digimon standing in place, or in MarineAngemon's case, floating in place.

The cyborg Digimon then noticed their faces, seeing them each having a blank look on them, while their eyes were completely glazed over, save for a red hue around their irises.

"Oh, shit..." Ebemon said out loud, knowing exactly what was happening, before activating his built in comm device and broadcast on all channels in a serious tone. "Code 44! I repeat, Code 44! This is no drill, Code...!"

Ebemon quickly ducked as Gumdramon came flying at him, missing the cyborg's head with his hammer-like tail, where Ebemon then saw the others turning and slowly approaching him, causing the Digimon to act fast, quickly compacting his body and shooting up through the air vent, crawling through the ventilation system as he continued his broadcast.

In another lounge room, where both Tais and their Agumon were talking with Matt, Sora and their partners, the older Tai jumped up with a curse as he ran out the room, his younger self, the older Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon quickly behind him as the younger brunette asked. "What's Code 44?"

"It's the code we use when our Kari has taken control of a few of our own forces, puppeting them to do what she wants." Tai's older self explained in reply, his tone remaining serious as he told his younger allies. "We need to find out who she is controlling and stop them before they cause any major problems."

So quick did the group run out of the room, they didn't see the rest of those in the lounge with them moving slower, with one reaching across the table to pick up the Resistance Commander's side arm he accidently left.

Hearing the broadcast from their rooms, Ken, Yolei, Cody and their partners, Christopher, Koichi and Koji were about to get up and head out, only for the doors to their rooms to slide shut, locking them inside, where they tried to get out but to no avail, a similar fate that happened with Mercurymon, Arbormon, most of the DATS members and the future Cody, Suzie, Thomas and Yoshi.

"Mimi... Tentomon, stop...!" Izzy yelled as he moved back against the wall, with Tentomon having shot a bolt of lightning at his partner, who moved away just in time, while the pink haired girl staring blankly at him as she held a broken table leg she had broken off and was using as a makeshift weapon, rasing it high as she was about to attack the Digidestined of Knowledge.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried out as she used her vine-like fingers, wrapping them around her mind controlled partner and her Digimon friend, trying to hold them back from attacking Izzy, while around them, more trouble ensued.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Takato yelled as he, Henry, Terriermon, the younger Kazu, Guardromon, the younger Suzie and Lopmon slowly moved back while Rika, Renamon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Guilmon and Impmon surrounded them, the three humans also using what they could grab as weapons, while Takato, looking at Rika' face, quickly remembering the Parasimon incident as he thought. 'Not again!'

While the Tamers were left confronting one another, Mikey, Shotumon, Yuu, Damemon, the older Tagiru and Arresterdramon backed up as the younger Tagiru, Gumdramon, Angie, Jeremy and Nene surrounded them, each ready to attack them at the slightest movement.

Meanwhile, the younger TK, both Joes and their Gomamons ducked as Patamon continued to release blasts of air from his mouth, mindlessly intending to take down those before him.

"Patamon, stop!" TK yelled, only to quickly move out of the way of another attack, right as both Tais and those that followed them entered the room.

"There's no reasoning with anybody when they are under our Kari's mind control." The Future Gomamon said, quickly leaping behind a couch to avoid another attack, while both Tais moved in to try and help.

"Guys, you need to..." The older Tai started to say, trying to inform the others on how to break the control and save their friends, only to stop when a loud gunshot was heard, causing everyone to look in the direction of the sound and saw Sora, with the same blank expression on her face as the others and was wielding the older Tai's gun in her hand, pointing it in the air, causing him to mentally curse at his stupidity, while the mind controlled forms of Matt and the past Agumon came inside.

"Looks like your carelessness has cost you again, Tai..." Sora said in a distant voice, which caused the older Tai to glare, knowing that his sister was now talking through the younger version of the Digidestined of Love, using the orange haired girl as her mouthpiece.

"Kari, let them go. This is between us, not them." The older Tai said, growling as Sora's head shook in reply.

"They got involved the second they tried to deny Davis and I being one... They are no different than you are... always in my way... always holding me back... and now... you get to pay once again for denying me my happiness..." Kari said through Sora, before the entranced form of the Digidestined of Love pointed the gun at the younger Agumon, causing the younger Tai to stiffen up with great concern, wanting to rush over, but he knew that Sora would pull the trigger.

"Shall Agumon pay for your sins this time...?" The Dark Kari asked through Sora, before pointing at Matt, causing the younger TK and Gabumon to stiffen, where she then asked. "Or should TK get to watch Matt die again...? Patamon as well...?"

"Or maybe...?" The Dark Queen then started through her puppet, before pointing the gun at Sora's own head, causing both Tais to stiffen in fear, their eyes widening, along with Biyomon who felt nothing but despair filling her at the horrific sight.

"Perhaps you can watch Sora die all over again... I remember the look on your face the last time she died... big brother... the pain on your face was wonderful... and her last words... telling you she loved you... made it even better..." The Dark Queen said through Sora as the mind controlled girl's blank smile turned darker.

"Leave them out of this, Kari! You want me, you want to punish me! Shoot me and leave them out of this!" The older Tai yelled, trying to get Kari to spare the others, while not wanting to watch Sora die all over again.

"And let you have the peaceful release of death...? No... no, you get to suffer until I remake the worlds in my image... where Davis and I rule as we see fit... and no one stands in our way... then you have my permission to die..." The mind controlled Sora said, her finger slowly moving towards the gun's trigger, tightening the despair all were feeling at the terrible sight.

Thankfully, before Sora could act, a surge of electricity ran through her body from behind, before the mind controlled girl fell to the ground unconscious, the gun sliding to the older Tai's feet, where everyone looked at the entrance to see the older TK standing there, his metal arm surging with electricity.

"Knock them out, that will snap them out of her hold!" The older TK yelled, before quickly swinging his arm and slugging the past version of his brother in the face, knocking him out cold.

"I'm sorry, Mimi, Tentomon!" Palmon yelled as she struggled to hold the two back before, with a mighty cry, she slammed the two into one another, where they collapsed onto the floor unconscious, with Palmon and Izzy letting out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, the other mind controlled victims of the Dark Queen quickly turned and rushed at the older TK, with Gumdramon moving to strike with his hammer-like tail, only for the blond to sidestep him, grab him by said tail, and quickly swung the Digimon around, using Gumdramon's very being as a weapon and knocking Patamon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Jeri, Guilmon and Impmon out, before throwing the now unconscious Digimon at Jeremy, hitting him in the head and knocking him out in the process.

The future TK then dodged as Rika, Nene, Angie and the younger Tagiru swung their improvised weapons at him, before the blond quickly grabbed the girls' weapons with his metal hand, sending another surge of electricity through it and electrifying the girls, who let out a cry as they collapsed on the floor and into unconsciousness.

Finally, TK grabbed Tagiru by the wrist as he flipped them younger brunette over onto the ground, before delivering a powerful punch to his face, knocking him out cold, while both the older Tagiru and Arresterdramon blinked at this.

"Dude, I know you don't like us but come on! That had to hurt!" The older Fusion Fighter yelled, which was met by a scoff from the older blond, who turned to head out and find who else was under the Dark Queen's thrall.

However, before he could walk out, the door quickly shut in front of him, where the sounds of the room being sealed then followed, shocking the others as the older TK banged on the door, looking outside the window to see Airu staring blankly at him, before turning and moving on as Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, Ranamon and Grumblemon walked behind her, each having the same blank looks on their faces.

"We should have seen that coming." Yuu commented as he then helped the others try to pry the door open, realizing that Kari used Airu to hack the system and jam the doors, causing them to quickly try to get out, knowing where the mind controlled group was heading for.

-Meanwhile-

The young Kari sat with a smile on her face next to Davis' bed, the maroon haired boy now resting once again after she gave him the meds the older Joe told her to give in order to help numb the pain, while Veemon helped clean up trays from the food he prepared for Davis, waiting for Gatomon to return so that they could maybe get some fresh air after Davis woke up.

With the sound of the door opening behind her, Kari turned and saw her partner coming in, where she started to say. "Hey, Gatomon, welcome bac..."

However, the feline Digimon didn't reply, but instead lunged at Veemon, her claws drawn as she tried to tear him apart, where Veemon's reflexes kicked in, causing him to quickly move out of the way, where confusion filled him as to why Gatomon had just attacked.

"Gatomon! What's...?" Kari got up and began to ask, before she noticed the blank look on her partner's face, glazed over eyes and red hue, as well as sensing the darkness inside of her.

"Your little kitty can't hear you now... she only hears me...and obeys me..." Gatomon said in a distant voice, with Kari realizing what was happening as she moved between the feline and Davis, determined to protect him.

"Why are you doing this? Are you that desperate that you would cause the same pain you went through to yourself all over again?" Kari questioned, not believing that her future self was this spiteful.

"You don't deserve him... You don't deserve his love... you are weak... pathetic... clinging to the Light and being blind to what it does to you... It uses you like a puppet, just as I use those around me... only I cut those strings and began to make my own destiny... I am better... stronger... and I will make a world where he and I can rule forever..." The Dark Kari said through Gatomon, just as the door slid open, where Kari turned to see Airu, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Ranamon and Grumblemon, who had his hammer out, moving into the room, ready to strike her down and take Davis by force as Veemon prepared to fight.

"There is no hope... I win..." The Dark Kari said through Gatomon as the other puppets moved in, before Kari closed her eyes and focused, the Crest of Light glowing on her chest as she let out a cry, where a blinding light then filled the room.

When the light cleared, Gatomon, Airu, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Ranamon and Grumblemon blinked their eyes, which returned to normal as they looked around, confusion on their faces.

"Why am I here? The last thing I remember was just preparin' to take a nice bath." Ranamon said with confusion in her voice, before the group turned to see the others, including those locked up in their rooms, rushing towards them, only to stop as they saw their friends somehow freed of the mind control.

Panting lightly, Kari sat down and rested on the side of the bed, before hearing a slight groan, looking to see Davis waking up again as he looked around and asked in a hazy and slurred tone. "What happened...?"

"How did you sleep through that?!" Kari cried out in shock, unable to believe that he heard nothing this whole time.

"Sorry, I..." Davis tried to say as he began to pull himself up, only to slump back down and pass out before the older Joe gained a suspicious look, moving into the room and looking at the bottle of pain medication he gave Kari.

"Kari, how many of these did you give him?" He asked.

"Two pills every half hour, like you said." Kari replied, recalling how some of the times Davis was sound asleep and she had to slide the pills in his mouth and rub his throat to make him swallow, causing Joe to narrow his.

"Kari, I said one every hour." Joe said, causing Kari's eyes to widen with worry.

"Is he alright?!" She asked in a painicked voice.

"He'll be fine, but I imagine he'll be a little loopy when he wakes up again." Joe replied as Davis let out a groan, while Kari blushed in embarrassment.

"Kari... I would do anything for you..." Davis mumbled in his sleep, causing Kari's blush to brighten as she sighed from Davis' continued devotion to her, as well as what she had accidentally done to him, while the others shook their heads.

The older TK, however, frowned as he looked around, getting the attention of the other Resistance members, before the blond said. "She wouldn't risk everything on an attempt like this, unless..."

"She was distracting us." The older Tai finished, before he took his comm out and radioed the command center.

"Does anyone copy?" He asked, but when he got no reply, the group began to worry as they quickly ran down towards the command center, the older brunette continuing to try and radio the command room as the moved in.

Reaching the main entrance, the older Tai held up his hand, causing the group to stop, reaching into his pocket, where he took out a thin hand held mirror, sliding it under the doorway so that he could get a look inside.

Within the command room, Miki, Megumi's PawnChessmon, Yamaki, Dynasmon, LordKnightmon, Craniamon, the older Kazu and his Guardromon were all unconscious on the floor, with Miki's PawnChessmon, Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon standing over them, while Megumi and Sampson were typing on the command terminals, both having the same blank looks on their faces, while Megumi had a gun in her hand and pointed it at the doorway, ready to hit whoever walked in.

"Ok, they're working on something in there. But they got weapons trained on the entrance, we need..." The Resistance commander started to say, only for, much to the other's shock, see the older TK rush into the room, causing Megumi to fire her weapon, only for the blond to use his metal arm to quickly deflect the bullet, before slamming his fist into the mind controlled DATS Officer, quickly repeating the action on Sampson, before kicking the black PawnChessmon hard, sending it flying and crashing into the wall, where it slumped onto the ground and int unconsciousness.

As the other mind controlled Digimon turned towards TK, ready to attack, something quickly fell down from the ventilation system above them, revealing Ebemon as he drew up a tendril, causing a large gun to unfold, before a powerful sonic blast fired out, causing the mind controlled Digimon to pass out and fall to the ground.

"Thank you for the decoy, Officer Takashi. I needed their numbers thinned before I could move." Ebemon said as he quickly moved towards the terminals, while the rest of the group moved inside, with the older Tai scowling at the older blond, while the others looked at him in shock for his reckless action.

"That's it! You two can't call Davis reckless ever again!" Yolei screamed as she pointed at both TK's with the younger blond giving a nervous chuckle at being at the receiving end of the Digidestined of Love and Serenity's yelling for the first time, while the older blond just scoffed, before they saw the others that were knocked out entering the room as well.

"What's going on? And why does my head hurt?!" Mimi questioned with a whine as she held her head, while Izzy wrapped his arms around her, happy to see that she and Tentomon were alright, before the alarms in the command center went off.

"Ebemon?" The older Tai asked in concern.

"The Shield has come down in several areas across the city, and the gates are all opening. Multiple hostiles inbound." Ebemon informed as he brought up the monitors, showing fires all over the city as mind controlled Digimon were causing havoc.

The monitors then turned to the gates, where the Legendary Warriors looked in shock to see their counterparts walking into the city, along with the corrupted Yolei and her Hawkmon, as well as a dark humanoid Digimon with a matching dark smile on her face they assumed was DarkRaffalismon.

"And now it's our turn, I can't wait to hear them scream." The corrupt Yolei said with a dark smile, looking forward to see her past self again, and retrieving Davis for her Dark Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

Back within the command center of the DPF Tower, the group helped those knocked out back on their feet, with Sampson feeling enraged at being used by the enemy for their own purposes, while others checked on their recently awakened friends, the younger Tai and Matt checked to make sure Sora was ok.

Meanwhile, on the monitors, the group watched the corrupted Legendary Warriors move through the city, attacking and destroying anything in their paths, while the corrupted Yolei, Hawkmon and DarkRaffalismon seemed to vanish from the cameras in the city.

"We need to stop them before they do anymore damage." Takuya said as the other Legendary Warriors nodded in agreement as they watched their corrupted counterparts wreaking havoc.

"You can't kill them." The older Yoshi said as she looked at the group, knowing that they were outmatched, but knew that despite the danger they were still going to go.

"We can at least try, and either drive them away, or at least slow them down." Koji said in reply, where the Warriors all looked and one another and headed out the command room, despite the protests from the others.

Letting out a sigh, the older Tai then looked at the monitors, seeing more mind controlled Digimon causing trouble, where he then said. "While I know we need to deal with this, it's all a distraction in the end while Yolei and DarkRaffalismon come for Davis."

"What do we do then? Most of us are in no shape to fight right now." Matt said as he nursed his jaw a little, still feeling pain as he looked at the older version of his brother, who was paying more attention to the monitors then listening to the conversation.

"I might have a solution for that." Ebemon said, before moving towards Yolei, Ken and Mimi as he asked. "Mr. Ichijouji, Ms. Inoue, Ms. Tachikawa, may I please have your Digivices?"

The three Digidestined looked at one another, before looking at the older Tai, who nodded reassuringly, causing the three to hand their Digivices over, before Ebemon moved to a nearby stand and began tinkering with them.

"Alright, the rest of you that are able to fight, go out there and try to stop the mind controlled Digimon. The rest of us will help keep Davis guarded." The Resistance Commander informed, causing the group to nod as they all rushed to do what they could to stop this attack.

-A few minutes later-

Swinging her hands, DarkKazemon let out a series of small tornadoes, destroying buildings in their path, while DarkAgunimon cast his hands in dark flames, releasing them upon a group of Commandramon and consuming the unfortunate Digimon in his blaze, destroying them within seconds.

But before then corrupt Warriors of Wind and Fire could do anymore damage to the city or those within, DarkKazemon quickly turned and brought her arms together, blocking a kick from the real Kazemon, while DarkAgunimon ducked from a punch from his past self, before quickly sending an uppercut swing at Agunimon's head, causing him to quickly jump back.

"You ready for this, Zoe?" Agunimon asked as Kazemon move close to him, both staring at their corrupt counterparts as they moved next to one another, staring at their opponents with glowing red eyes and blank expressions.

"Not really, but I'll still give it my all." Kazemon replied, facing Agunimon with a small and confident smile, trusting the Warrior of Flames and her friends.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon then called, gathering flames within the ports upon the metallic sections of his gauntlets, before casting them off as a series of thin lines of flame.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon followed up, gathering pink energy in her fingertips and then launching it off, where it all turned into a powerful tornado attack that headed directly for their dark counterparts.

As the pair unleashed their attacks at their doubles, both seemingly still by the wind attack, it seemed as though Agunimon's fire attack did some damage, where the duo stumbled back a few feet.

But when the attacks died down, both Takuya and Zoe felt horrified and frustrated as they watched the damage on the corrupt Warriors' bodies heal like they were nothing.

"Damn it, both of you, stand down! Don't make us put you down!" Takuya yelled at his counterpart, wondering if maybe hearing his own voice could get through to his corrupted self.

"_We are beyond death, forever bound to the Dark Queen's will_." DarkAgunimon replied, his voice sounding distorted, surprising Takuya and Zoe for a moment, before the corrupt warriors launched themselves at their past versions, with Agunimon dodging and moving out of the way from the black fires on DarkAgunimon's arms and legs, leaving Kazemon to avoid her dark form from bringing her right leg up and trying to kick her in the head.

Moved back a step, Kazemon was then quickly caught off guard when DarkKazemon quickly grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off of her feet with her right hand as the Warrior of Wind struggled in her dark doppleganger's grasp, trying to pry the corrupt double's hand off her as she felt it tightening.

"Please... try to remember... your friends, your family... Don't you remember them..?" Zoe asked her counterpart, who remained distant as she continued to strangle her past self.

"_They are nothing to me, only the will of the Dark Queen matters._" DarkKazemon replied, her voice showing no emotion as Zoe continued to thrash and kick about in her grasp, the Warrior of Wind choking as she felt her airways being cut off.

"Pyro Tornado!" The past Warrior of Fire quickly called out, rushing over as he leaped in to help Zoe, where he slammed his fire encased foot right into the DarkKazemon's arm, not only saving Kazemon from the dark form's grasp, but the force of his kick cut right through the dark Warrior of Wind's arm, causing the arm to fall to the ground, where it wriggled a little, creeping Agunimon out.

He then saw the severed arm dissolve into shadows, before looking to see a shadow-like mist cover the area on DarkKazemon were the arm once was, before growing and reforming into a new arm, which the dark Warrior then flexed before she moved towards the pair, DarkAgunimon walking beside her.

'This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought.' Takuya thought to himself with a growl, hoping the others were having better luck with their dark forms.

-Elsewhere-

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon called out as he took a deep breath, before letting out a blast of cold air, causing ice to cover the feet of DarkKumamon and DarkBeetlemon, who remained in place as Beetlemon prepared to attack the pair.

"Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon then announced, gathering all the lightning he could within his horn, before releasing all the power as a massive bolt of thunder, where it shot forth and struck the pair of corrupted Warriors, engulfing both within a stream of electricity, causing Beetlemon and Kumamon to cheer, only to then pale as they saw their counterparts unharmed.

And showing their own power, DarkBeetlemon countered as he gathered electricity in his right fist and slammed it into the ice, shattering it and allowing the two corrupt Warriors to walk towards the pair, before DarkKumamon took out his launcher, firing sharp icicles at his counterpart and Beetlemon, who quickly moved out of the way as they saw the ice imaple the wall behind them.

"Ok... any ideas, JP?" Tommy asked in a frightened voice as he looked up at Beetlemon, seeing him just as scared as the pair back away from their dark counterparts.

-Meanwhile-

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon called out as he drew his Beo Sabers, clashing the blue energy blades against his dark half's dark red blades, where the two continued to parry the other's attacks in perfect unison, before the Warrior of Light finally saw an opening, ducking one of his counterpart's swings, before using his blades to cut DarkLobomon's hands off, before turning and bringing his blades back, impaling the corrupt Warrior through the chest.

However, instead of falling, DarkLobomon seemed unfazed as he brought his arms out, where his hands regenerated, along with his swords, and was about to bring them down upon Lobomon, who remained as cautious as ever, acting quickly as he moved his blades up and cut through his opponent's shoulders, allowing him to move some distance before DarkLobomon quickly regenerated, while Koji panted, unnerved that his counterpart not only regenerated so quickly, but also seemed unfazed.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon announced as he confronted his darker form, firing a blast of dark energy at DarkLoweemon, who countered with his own, canceling both attacks out, before DarkLoweemon drew his lance and charged his past self, the two clashing with their weapons as Loweemon moved back step by step.

"This... this is worse than when Cherubimon controlled us... It's like you have no soul...!" Koichi said as he clashed with his counterpart, trying to break through his defences, but found his corrupt form unyielding.

"_That is why I have no fear, no weakness, only the will of the Dark Queen to guide me._" DarkLoweemon said with a lacking emotion in his voice, before he then kicked Loweemon back, where the warrior of Darkness skidded back a few feet as he gained his barings, while Lobomon jumped in next to him, the brothers looking at their corrupted selves as they walked towards them, both uncorrupted Warriors preparing to fight to the bitter end.

-DPF Tower-

As the battle raged below, the Future Yolei flew up the tower's exterior on the back of Aquilamon, whose feathers were now black, while DarkRaffalismon few next to her.

"While those fools go to their deaths below, we'll use the roof entrance to sneak in and snatch Davis." The Dark Yolei said said with a smirk.

"I am sure our Queen will be very pleased when we return with her prized stud, maybe she'll give me and my darling our own little world to rule." DarkRaffalismon said with a dreamy sigh as the images of her and TyrantKabuterimon causing chaos to their own reality entered her mind, causing Yolei to roll her eyes at her companion's antics, before focusing as they reached the roof.

When the arrived, however, the three were surprised to see that they already had company, seeing the younger Yolei, Mimi, Ken and their partners glaring at them as Aquilamon landed, turning back into Hawkmon as the corrupt Yolei smirked at her younger self and past love, while DarkRaffalismon smiled at seeing Mimi and Palmon.

"Ah! I forgot how wonderful you two looked. Oh that wonderful hair, that lush skin." DarkRaffalismon said as she eyed Mimi with a sudden lustfulness.

"Maybe the Dark Queen will let me keep you two as pets." She then said with a dark smirk, one that creeped Mimi and Palmon out a little, even more so when they remembered that this being used to be them.

Meanwhile, the corrupt Yolei smirked at seeing her younger self, Ken and their partners, where she said with a smirk. "You really think you have a chance against me? I have been trained personally by my Queen. She has given me more power than you two could imagine."

"You mean after she tortured you? Robbed you of who you were? Please, let us help you, just as you helped me long ago." Ken said to the corrupt version of the girl he loved.

"Silence!" The Dark Yolei suddenly snapped, hating the small truth in Ken's words, before grinning as she drew her corrupted D-3, which remained the same red as Yolei's, only hers' was covered in lines of black energy, a symbol of the corruption's hold over her.

"I no longer need anybody but my Queen. And with your deaths, the screams might finally die down." The malicious form that was the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity declared, looking forward to seeing Ken die again, as well as personally killing what she saw as her weaker side.

"Biomerge activate!" The Corrupt Yolei cried out as she and her Hawkmon were encased in a sphere of dark energy, which burst to reveal a new Digimon, one as tall as Stingmon, and one that caused Ken, Yolei and their partners to back up a little out of fear as they saw the forced transformation between the Dark Yolei and her partner, turning into a single being, which had a similar appearance to that of a samurai or warrior based Digimon, only this new Digimon was clad in dark purple armour, which had a set of gigantic demonic-like shoulder pads, while the face of the Digimon was concealed by a demonic mask.

Drawing the blades from its sheathes, grasping the hilts, which had a set of oni heads at the ends, giving the katanas the appearance that the blades were coming from the demon's mouths, the Dark Digimon gave the blades a small spin, showing off their skilled swordsmanship, before glaring at the Digidestined with nothing but pure hatred as it said in a distorted version of Yolei's voice. "KageBushimon!"

Looking in shock at this corrupted Mega form of warped Digidestined and Digimon, Yolei, Ken, Mimi and the Digimon then saw a blue aura surrounded the dark samurai Digimon, taking the forms of skulls that let out moans and cries of agony, while KageBushimon laughed wickedly.

"Do you hear them? The screams of my victims... their unending pain and misery... Your deaths will either quiet them or join them!" KageBushimon said with an insane laugh, before looking at the pair as the Digimon moved into a fighting stance and added with a remaining sinisterness in their tone. "Now, are you prepared to die?"

The Digidestined and Digimon looked at one another, before gaining determined looks, much to KageBushimon and DarkRaffalismon's confusion, before they took out their Digivices, where Ken said back with a mighty determination. "No, we'll fight to live, and to let Davis and our Kari have the futures they chose!"

"Biomerge activate!" Ken, Yolei and Mimi cried out, causing shock to fill the corrupt Digimon as the three Digidestined and their Digimons were consumed in light, before it faded to reveal three new Digimon in their place.

Replacing the area where Ken and Wormmon had been standing now stood a large humanoid being, looking like an insect based Digimon due to its four orange wings, as well as the large red eye emanating from the creature's head, while black armour covered the Digimon's body, with a set of long claws extending from the sides of the Digimon's armoured wrists, before the creature called through Ken and Wormmon's voices. "GrandisKuwagamon!"

Like her dark counterpart, Yolei had merged her being with Hawkmon, but unlike the Dark Yolei, she used her power for the greater good, combining her strength and her pure hearted emotions to fuse her with her partner and her trusted friend, turning the two into a new Digimon form, where it stood proudly.

No longer was it Yolei nor was it Hawkmon, but a Digimon which was cast in white, with a matching hawk-like helmet covering the Digimon's eyes, but allowing both its confident smile and its spiky blond hair to be seen.

Wrapped around its arms and legs were metal braces, with a matching plate of armour covering its chest, while wrapped around the Digimon's waist was a blue cloth, along with a belt that had two small packs attached to it, allowing the Digimon access to its arrows and a sword.

Flexing out its body and holding its right arm out, allowing a small golden bird to land upon its arm, the Digimon continued smiling as it delicately waved its apparent companion aside, held out its left arm, revealing a golden contraption and cast out a single arrow, before letting its name be known to all.

"Valkyrimon!"

Finally, in place of Mimi and Palmon was a mirror image of DarkRaffalismon, only this Digimon's petals were red instead of black, where the plant Digimon gave off a cute and sweet smile as she declared her name proudly in Mimi and Palmon's voices. "Raffalismon!"

"Copy Cat!" DarkRaffalismon growled as she glared at her counterpart, mostly due to the fact that their fusion was pure, unlike her own, leaving a part of the corrupt Digimon wanting to tear the other Raffalismon to pieces.

KageBushimon, on the other, felt a mix of seething rage, and mild amusement, causing it to let out an insane laugh.

"So, looks like that little fool Ebemon gave you some new tricks. All it means is we get to have more fun killing you." KageBushimon said as it brought it's blades up.

"Shadow Strike!" The Dark Samurai Digimon called out, causing the blades to glow with the spirit-like energy surrounding their wielder, before it slammed the blades into the ground, sending a blast of energy straight at Valkyrimon and GrandisKuwagamon, who quickly moved out of the way, where the energy slammed into the wall of one of the smaller towers on the roof, dissolving the bricks and leaving a hole in its place.

"Ballet Gun!" Both Raffalismon called out at the same time, both raising their arms as massive blasts of energy fired out of their hands, each colliding with one another, while flower-like energy shields formed around the two, blocking any stray attacks in the process.

However, when the onslaught finished, Raffalismon had no time to react as DarkRaffalismon closed the distance, smirking wickedly as she delivered a powerful kick to her counterpart's stomach, sending her flying back and crashing into the ground.

"You just started using that form, I've been using it for years. You two are outmatched, and still the weak little girl who didn't like fighting." DarkRaffalismon said with a smirk as she watched her counterpart get up, glaring back at her in the process.

"You're wrong. I have changed." Raffalismon said back, giving a small smile as she stated. "But unlike you, I have changed for the better."

"Unlike me? I don't know what those little idiots told you, but I didn't have a choice in this! I was forced to be like this, remade this way. And she... she gave me purpose, a reason to go on, and let me stay with him. Can you say the same? Have you been able to tell him?" DarkRaffalismon yelled back, smirking mentally as she saw her counterpart flinch, knowing she hit a sensitive subject.

"I... I will tell Izzy when the time is right..." Mimi replied through Raffalismon with some hesitation in her tone, continuing to amuse her dark double, smirking as she could see she was getting into Mimi's head, giving her the advantage in their fight.

"There won't be a right time. You'll lose the chance before you even try. But don't worry, I'll keep him safe for you." The dark Digimon replied as she rose her arms, ready to attack once again.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" Another voice called out from above, with DarkRaffalismon reacting just in time to dodge the powerful electric attack as it slammed into the ground where she once stood, looking up in shock to see her attacker, looking to see that in the sky was what looked like MegaKabuterimon, only his exoskeleton was a pale shade of yellow.

And though the insect Digimon had no visible eyes, DarkRaffalismon could tell it was glaring at her, as if angered that she had brought harm to the Digimon of Sincerity, while on his shoulder was a familiar redhead, also glaring at her, one that caused Raffalismon to smile, before her dark counterpart let out a squeal.

"Oh, I forgot how handsome you used to be, both of you!" The corrupt Digimon said with a unhidden lust in her voice, before, in the blink of an eye, Dark Raffalismon closed the distance between her and Izzy, who instinctively flinched back in shock at her speed, before she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm going to enjoy having both of you as my pets." She then purred, continuing to move her head closer to Izzy's as if she were about to kiss him, only to then leap away with a laugh as Raffalismon shot towards her, missing her counterpart with a punch, before yelling at the dark Digimon. "Stay away from him!"

Looking down to see the fighting between KageBushimon and the others continuing, DarkRaffalismon smirked, knowing that their fun was just beginning.

-Meanwhile-

From the center square of the city, one could see flashes of light moving down every street, before Agunimon and Kazemon jumped into the center, avoiding a fiery blast, only to meet up with Kumamon and Beetlemon as they dodged several lightning blasts, each watching their dark counterparts slowly marching towards them.

The four then saw Lobomon and Loweemon jumping from rooftop to rooftop as they squared with their doubles, before leaping down to join their friends, where Koichi had to ask. "You guys having any luck?"

"Nope. I just hope the others are ok." Takuya said in reply, thinking of Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon and Mercurymon, before the six Warriors heard some loud cries and the sound of rushing water, looking down one of the streets to see a small tsunami heading their way, the four remaining Warriors caught in it as it crashed against a wall, leaving them in pain as they looked to see their counterparts walking towards them.

"These guys are seriously messed up." Arbormon said as the four got up and joined their fellow Warriors, while the Dark Warriors regrouped and looked at their past selves with blank looks.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse." Grumblemon said, before the Warriors' eyes widened as their dark doubles were surrounded in cocoons of dark energy, bursting to reveal them in their Beast Spirit forms, looking just as corrupt as their Human Spirits.

"You just had to say that." Ranamon said with frustration in her voice, believing Grumblemon's words had jinxed them.

Unlike their Human Spirits, however, the dark Beast Warriors were showing more emotions, only they were most beastial, with the more animalistic ones letting our roars and screeches of rage, before DarkZephyrmon let out a screech like an enraged eagle, causing the Warriors to blink, before Takuya commented. "I didn't know she could make that sound."

"Neither did I." Zoe said in reply, just as surprised as the others, before they knew they had to act, where the ten Warriors were concealed in cocoons of data as they changed forms.

"Slide Evolution!" The Legendary Warriors all called, accessing the power of their respective Beast Spirits, switching forms to match their darkened foes.

"BurningGreymon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"JagerLoweemon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Gigasmon!"

"Calmaramon!"

"Petaldramon!"

"Sakkakumon!"

Once the Warriors finished with their changes in form, they quickly noticed something odd as DarkSakkakumon had moved his body into the air to form a ring, before their eyes widened as energy moved out of the other nine dark Warriors and into his body, seeing him concentrate the power into the open area at the center of his circle.

"Move!" BurningGreymon called out, causing the Warriors to quickly move out of the way as a beam of dark elemental energy shot out towards them, cutting through and destroying several buildings in the process before dying down.

When the attack died down, the corrupted Warriors then charged at their counterparts, renewing their battles in a more beast-like nature as they fought.

Seeing his dark self charging at him, BurningGreymon quickly used his hands to catch the rampaging DarkBurningGreymon's, with the two pushing against one another before, much to Takuya's surprise, the corrupt beast let out a roar and moved his head forward, as if trying to bit his past self, causing BurningGreymon to continually dodge the teeth of his corrupted self.

"Hey man, take it easy!" Takuya yelled through his Beast form, before raising his left leg and pushing the Dark Warrior back, only to quickly raise his arms to block as BurningGreymon opened fire with his arm guns.

Looking around through his arms, BurningGreymon saw the rest of his friends in similar situations, with both KendoGarurumons and JagerLoweemons fighting like wild animals, while above, Zephyrmon dodged her dark counterpart as her claws glowed red, with the corrupted warrior trying to slash her to pieces.

Korikakumon was in the midst of his own battle with his dark form, where both had their braids tangled as they fought close range with their axes, leaving the real Warrior of Ice with more to lose if he were to make a single mistake.

Likewise, both MetalKabuterimon and his dark double were caught in an ongoing struggle as they fired their main cannons at each other, both not giving ground as the beams collided.

Above the other Warriors, the Petaldramon duo were wrestling around, smashing their heads and trying to gain an upper hand in their combat, only Petaldramon had to keep an eye on his friends, to ensure that he nor the dark Petaldramon crushed them.

Nearby, the past Calmaramon dodged the frantic attacks of her dark counterpart, who was acting more vicious than she ever was, causing the normal Warrior of Water to yell out. "Now stop that, you'll make us both look terrible!"

Relying on the power of his teammates, Sakkakumon used the various elemental attacks he had copied to try and gain the upper hand against his blackened mirrored form, even combining, where he would release several attacks from the eyes upon his orbs and combine them into one, but found the Dark Warrior of Steel not only able to copy his moves, but he too could use the power of the other Warriors, only Sakkakumon knew that his doppleganger was using their power for his own purposes.

Finally, both Gigasmon and DarkGigasmon were in a similar position that BurningGreymon was in just a moment ago, both arm locked as they pushed against one another, the ground beneath them cracking from the pressure as each tried to overpower the other with their own strength and weight.

'This isn't good, we're only tiring ourselves out, while they don't seem to be wearing out at all." Takuya thought, before widening his eyes as he saw DarkBurningGreymon and DarkKendoGarurumon moving next to each other, both being consumed by cocoons of dark energy, which burst to show corrupted forms of Aldamon and Beowolfmon, who looked at their counterparts as they prepared to attack.

"Koji!" Takuya called out, seeing the Digimon of Light turn and see where his counterpart went and what had become of him, before looking back at BurningGreymon and nodding.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" The pair cried out as they were consumed in cocoons of data themselves, before bursting as they too achieved their next forms.

"Aldamon!"

"BeoWolfmon!"

Just as the Warriors of Flame and Light finished changing to their more powerful of forms, however, both Digimon were forced to jump away as a massive fireball came right at them, barely missing them as they glared at DarkAldamon, before seeing the two Dark Warriors preparing to use their Atomic Inferno and Cleansing Light attacks, and they were not aiming for their counterparts.

"Guys, move it!" Takuya yelled with great concern, getting the other Warriors attention as they quickly got out of the way of the barrage the two corrupted warriors fired, nearly hitting some of them and leaving the group worse for wear.

"Frozen Hunter!" BeoWolfmon announced, gathering an aura of light around his being, which took the form of a purple eyed wolf, before lunging at the darkness, where within the light, BeoWolfmon was holding back the attacks with his blade.

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" Aldamon followed up as he gathered the energy around him, concentrating it into a sphere that he brought over his head as it grew to an immense size, before throwing the flaming orb, tearing up and devastating the ground as it headed for the Dark Warrior of Flame.

Once BeoWolfmon's attack was close, however, the dark version of the Warrior of Light merely held his own blade up, blocking BeoWolfmon's own as the attack passed through him, causing no damage, while Koji struggled against DarkBeoWolfmon's strength.

Meanwhile, the fiery orb slammed into DarkAldamon, with Takuya hoping he took out his dark counterpart, only to frown when the smoke cleared, seeing the left side of his opponent missing, before quickly regenerating like nothing happened, where the corrupted Warrior of Flame shot towards his counterpart, the two dodging and trading blows with one another.

"Damn it! Nothing we do seems to be working on them!" Zoe yelled in frustration as she dodged the claws of DarkZephyrmon once again.

It was then, however, that the Legendary Warriors looked confused as their counterparts all jumped or moved back, standing close to one another, wondering why they had stopped their attacks, before looking in shock as eight of them turned into dark mists that then surrounded DarkAldamon and DarkBeoWolfmon.

When the mist cleared, standing in the Dark Warriors' place was the corrupted forms of DarkEmperorGreymon and DarkMagnaGarurumon, who looked at the other Warriors with the same lack of emotions their other forms showed.

"Guys, we need your strength." Koji said as he looked at the others, who nodded, before Zoe, JP, Tommy and Koichi reverted to their human selves, holding out their D-Tectors and giving their Spirits to their friends, while the remaining Warriors glowed and turned into energy, joining the other spirits as Aldamon and BeoWolfmon were wrapped once more in cocoons of data.

"Unified Spirit Evolution!" The two cried out, before the cocoons burst, revealing their next forms as they declared their names.

"EmperorGreymon!"

"MagnaGarurumon!"

Glaring at their dark counterparts, the two Warriors narrowed their eyes as DarkMagnaGarurumon pointed his guns and fired off all his weapons, before the two realized they weren't the targets.

"Guys run!" Takuya yelled, Zoe, JP, Tommy and Koichi letting out cries as they ran for cover, while EmperorGreymon moved to use his body to shield his friends, groaning from the pain as several missiles struck his back, deeply worrying Zoe and the others at seeing their friend suffering in order to protect them.

Takuya then turned and used his sword to block several black fiery dragons from crashing against him, courtesy of his dark counterpart, who rushed in, swinging his blade and pushing his past self back a few feet, showing that the Dark form of EmperorGreymon was as relentless as his previous forms.

"Starburst Hunter!" MagnaGarurumon called out as his armour dissolved, switching to his SV form, before drawing out his Beo Sabers and charging at his dark double, hoping to finish him off quickly, only to be shocked when the doppelganger merely used his arm gun as a shield, blocking the attack, before pushing Koji back, causing him to crash into EmperorGreymon as the Dark Warriors surrounded them.

"Hang in there guys!" Tommy yelled, worried for his friends as they wondered how they were going to get out of this predicament.

-Meanwhile-

"Dark Projection!" KageBushimon called out as it held its blades out, before, much to the opponent's shock, a dozen copies of the dark samurai appeared around the original, before the area was covered in a dark mist.

"Where is it?" Hawkmon asked through his Biomerged form as GrandisKuwagamon and Valkyrimon stood back to back, looking all over for their enemy and its duplicates.

"You want me?" They heard KageBushimon ask, turning to see the dark samurai Digimon emerge from the left of Valkyrimon, only to be joined by two other copies.

"Then come and get me!" They then heard the Dark Digimon call from behind, turning to see three lunge from the darkness, their blades all prepped to pierce through Valkyrimon and GrandisKuwagamon.

"Yolei!" GrandisKuwagmon called, acting to protect the one he loved as he pushed her aside and brought up his arms, using his body to hold back the blades, as well as prepare for a counterattack.

"Grandis Scissor!" The Digimon of Kindness announced as he managed to push back the dark copies of KageBushimon and ran his claws right through their beings, slicing them in half, but found they merely dissolved into shadows with their demise.

"Missed me!" They then heard KageBushimon say with a dark laugh, before five more copies came out of the darkness, trading blows with GrandisKuwagamon as he cut several down, while Valkyrimon used its Feral Sword to fight off the others, causing a constant melee that left both Digimon panting as the last copy was cut down, before the dark mist vanished, showing them the true KageBushimon, who stood unharmed, and had apparently not moved an inch from when the mist first appeared, causing it to let out another wicked laugh.

"Oh, it's so much fun watching you two suffer, it makes me feel... pleased? Relieved? I'm not sure, but whatever I feel, I like it!" The Dark Samurai said as it held its blades, which glowed with the eerie blue energy, before the dark Digimon then asked. "Now then, ready to die?"

-Inside the DPF-

Slowly waking up, feeling the room he was in shake, Davis quickly opened his eyes, shaking off the dazed feeling he had as he tried to sit up, with Kari, as well as Veemon, Gatomon, both Tais and their Agumon trying to keep him down.

"Davis, you need to lie down, you..." The older Tai started to say, before stopping when he saw Davis glaring at him.

"Damn it, Tai! I won't stay still and hide while my friends are in trouble, especially when it's because of me! Now help me up and get me up there!" Davis yelled in both anger and determination, one everyone in the room knew that they couldn't talk him out of, causing both Tais to sigh.

"Alright, Davis." The younger Tai replied knowing that he would be the same if their roles were reversed, joining Kari as they helped Davis stand and began to head towards the roof.

-Outside-

"Ballet Gun!" DarkRaffalismon announced, seemingly enjoying the fight and the pain that came with it as she cast off another powerful blast from the cannon-like weapons concealed within her sleeves, hitting HerculesKabuterimon in the face as he groaned in pain, with Izzy holding on so he didn't fall off.

"Don't worry, my sweet little Izzy. I'll make sure that even if you do die, my Queen will bring you back for me in some way." DarkRaffalismon said with a sadistic smile, causing Izzy to pale as several thoughts of what the future Kari could do to him came quickly to mind.

However, before the dark Digimon of Sincerity could do anymore damage, DarkRaffalismon felt someone grab her from behind, holding her in place as she struggled, looking over her shoulder to see her past self glaring at her.

"Izzy, Tentomon, now! Hit her while we hold her down!" Mimi yelled through her Biomerged form, shocking not only the Digidestined and Digimon of Knowledge, but her dark counterpart as well.

"We can't..." Izzy said, hesitance in his voice, before asking with an obvious care and concern for Raffalismon. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just do it before she get out!" Raffalismon yelled back as her dark double tried to break free from her grip.

"Are you insane? You'll kill us both!" DarkRaffalismon yelled, not believing that her younger self would just throw her life away like that.

"Maybe. But if we can take down some of your Kari's evil, it will be worth it." Raffalismon said in reply, giving a small smile as Mimi took over and added with care and honesty. "And this way, I know you won't get your hands on the one I love."

Clenching his fist tightly, Izzy closed his eyes, before saying in a voice full of determination. "Do it, HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!" The insect Digimon called out, gathering a powerful surge of electricity in one of his clawed hands, forming it into a sphere that he then threw at DarkRaffalismon, who shook harder at seeing the attack coming for her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" DarkRaffalismon screamed in rage, as well as fear, not noticing the smirk on her counterpart's face.

"If you say so." Raffalismon casually said, before quickly letting go and delivering a kick to her dark double's back, sending her flying closer to the electric attack, as well as causing Izzy to smile at Mimi's idea.

"Ballet Gun!" Raffalismon then cried out as she pointed her arm guns at her enemy and fired, sending a large blast of energy that hit DarkRaffalismon in the back, sending her flying even faster as she collided with HerculesKabuterimon's attack, where DarkRaffalismon was left screaming as she was consumed by the combined energies.

"This can't be happening! He'll make you pay! He'll make you all pay!" DarkRaffalismon screamed as her body dissolved into shadows, leaving nothing behind, causing KageBushimon to look up and merely scoff at seeing DarkRaffalismon's existence come to an end.

"I knew she was weak and useless." The corrupt Yolei said through her Biomerged form, shocking her enemies even more at her carelessness towards her own allies, before she let out a dark laugh.

"Now I have more to kill, so much fun!" KageBushimon said with a dark laugh, before looking at the two in front of it and then yelled out. "Oni Destruction!"

At this, both oni heads on KageBushimon's shoulders grew in size, before closing around its form, turning into a massive oni mask as it flew into the air, gathering dark energy into its mouth as it prepared to attack.

"We have to stop her. Give it everything you got!" Ken yelled through GrandisKuwagamon as he prepared to attack.

"Grandis Scissors!" The insect Digimon called out as his claws glowed with energy, before pointing them at KageBushimon and firing a dozen bolts at it.

"Aurvandil's Arrow" Valkrimon quickly followed up, drawing up the bolt launcher upon its left arm, casting out a single arrow, which shot at immense speeds as it headed straight for the darkness around KageBushinmon.

"Ballet Gun!" Raffalismon once again announced as she brought up her sleeves, aimed the cannons concealed within her robes and fired a set of powerful blasts.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon called, finishing off their attacks as he gathered four orbs of lightning, each sparking wildly in his claws, before throwing all four as an onset attack.

Davis, Kari and the others arrived just as the attacks collided with KageBushimon, who let out a loud cry of pain, before a figure fell out of the smoke, crashing into the ground, where it slowly stood up, using its sword to help it stand.

"I can't stop... I can't..." The Dark Yolei said through the broken form of KageBushimon, which slowly tried to move closer to GrandisKuwagamon and Valkyrimon, who remained on the defensive as they eyed their beaten enemy.

"Give up, you're in no condition to keep going!" The younger Yolei yelled at her counterpart, unnerved that the broken Digimon was still moving as parts of its body broke off.

But KageBushimon seemed to be ignoring her as the dark Yolei continued to mutter. "I can't stop... I haven't earned it yet... The screams won't stop... He hasn't..."

It was then that Davis' eyes widened, understanding what she was talking about, where he held his hand out to tell the younger Tai and Kari he was alright, before he slowly made his way towards KageBushimon.

"Davis!" The younger Yolei yelled in shock through Valkyrimon as she and the others looked to see the maroon haired boy walking towards them enemy, while KageBushimon fell to the ground, looking at Davis as he heard the future version of his friend whisper. "Davis...?"

Holding out his hand to tell the others to stand down, Davis approached Kagebushimon's face, where he smiled and began to speak.

"Yolei, there is nothing to forgive. Yes, we fought in the past, argued and disagreed, but we were younger back then and didn't know better. You are one of my closest friends, so please try and forgive yourself. It's ok to stop." Davis said in a kind and caring tone, leaving those around watching in silence.

'Davis...' The present Yolei though, touched by what she had heard, before looking at Kagebushimon as she saw its body shake, where everyone heard the corrupted version of herself sobbing lightly.

It was then that the others realized what was happening, that the Dark Queen had twisted this Yolei's mind to believe she could only stop her acts of evil if Davis forgave her for how she used to act around him, something she could never have before hand.

Davis' smile then faded as he saw the light in the dark samurai Digimon's eyes go out, before its body dissolved into shadows, leaving him wide eyed in shock, while blaming himself for the pain that this Yolei suffered, clenching his fist as his Kari placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a caring and assuring smile.

Down below, the beaten and battered forms of EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon glared at their dark counterparts, ready to give it their all to protect their friends, before gaining confused expressions as DarkEmperorGreymon and DarkMagnaGarurumon looked towards the Tower, before dark energy circles like the ones they saw the first time they met their dark counterparts appeared below their feet, taking both corrupted Digimon away from the battle.

Letting out sighs, both Warriors returned to their normal forms, with Takuya and Koji both bruised and in pain, along with Ranamon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon and Arbormon, with the others coming to check on them as they saw the remaining mind controlled Digimon returning to normal.

-Dark Citadel-

Gripping the armrests of her throne tightly, the Dark Queen did her best to check her anger, especially with the screams of rage coming from TyrantKabuterimon above, before she looked to see her corrupted Warriors return and kneel before her.

Having let go of her hold on her puppets, the Dark Kari focused on finishing her healing, looking to her right at ShadowAngewomon, before looking at her other Digimon ally and narrowing her eyes as she said to him. "Go. Take whoever and whatever you need, destroy anybody who tries to stop you, then bring your partner back."

"Yes, my Queen." The Digimon known as DarkMagnamon said with a bow as he headed down from the throne, looking at the guards around Marcus and his Agumon as he pointed and commanded. "Release them!"

Obeying the dark form of Magnamon, the guards then pulled on the chains closest to them, causing the chains around Marcus and his partner to break as they fell to the ground, where dark shadows began to swirl around their bodies, reshaping them.

While Agumon grew and turned into the corrupted form of ShineGreymon: Ruin Mode, letting out a bloodthirsty roar in the process, Marcus' change was more violent.

Replacing the determined and reckless brunette was a malicious creature, barely clinging onto its humanity, where it stood with a feral, bloodthirsty expression on its face.

A pair of tattered and worn pants was the only clothing covering this Marcus' body, not only showing off his muscular frame, his muscle mass bulging greatly, but what looked like metal platings had been forcefully fused to its arms, with the skin around the metal sections tightly closing around, as if accepting the plating as part of his horrid form.

And while his hair had grown, going to a wild state, passing his shoulders and covering his eyes, through the strands around his face, an undying desire to kill could be seen in this Marcus' eyes.

Despite their ravenous natures, both Marcus and ShineGreymon: RM followed closely behind DarkMagnamon, their beast-like minds registering him as the one they follow, before the dark knight Digimon looked up at TyrantKabuterimon and said. "Let them all out!"

The insect Digimon let out an insane laugh as holographic keypads appeared before him as he started typing, causing stasis cells not just in the Citadel, but the entire Armada to light up, with being held inside letting out bloodthirst cries, each eager to get out and kill.

And he walked out of the throne room, DarkMagnamon held a determined look in his eyes as he thought. 'Wait for me, Davis. I won't fail you again, this I promise.'


	11. Chapter 11

After splashing the water he let collect in his hands on his face, Davis took a deep breath, looking in the restroom mirror at himself with a glare.

He didn't blame anyone for what happened, not even the future version of Kari, who, in his eyes was just another poor victim of these events.

The only person he blamed was the one he saw in front of him in the mirror, causing him to grit his teeth as he slammed his fist into the mirror.

'This is all because of me... It's all my fault...' Davis thought as he thought of the future Yolei and the pain she went through all because of his death, before drying his face as he walked out of the restroom.

When he exited, however, the maroon haired boy saw the last person he was expecting as Yolei smiled at him, sitting on a bench outside of the restroom and looking up at him.

"Hey there, Davis. How are you holding up?" Yolei asked, before telling the Digidestined of Miracles. "We're worried about you."

"I don't know anymore." Davis said honestly as he let out a small frustrated sigh, where Yolei patted the sit next to her, causing Davis to move over to the purple haired girl and sat down beside her, before taking something out of his pocket, which Yolei realized was his plane tickets.

"I kept telling myself this was for the best, that it would help me in the future, but now I see that it was just an excuse to run away from my problems, and now look at what I've caused because of that. In the end I'm just a coward." Davis said in anger as he tore the tickets up, before resting his hands against his head, showing a defeated side to him that nobody had ever seen before.

And while he remained in his doubting state, some assurance fell upon him as he felt Yolei begin to softly rub his back, causing him to look up and saw the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity smiling at him, expressing true care for her friend.

"Davis, none of this is your fault. No one could have known what was going to happen when you stepped on that plane, nor that Dark Sphere the others mentioned appearing. And don't you dare call yourself a coward, you are anything but." Yolei told Davis as she continued to look upon him with consideration.

"If it wasn't for you, Ken would still be the Digimon Emperor, or worse. None of us would have been able to trust him without you, and because of that, I have someone I truly care about in my life, and that's all thanks to you. Plus, none of us would even be here without you, whether it was MaloMyotismon, even Quartzmon, you were the one who helped us all get through the dark times, I'm just sorry it took me so long to say all this to you." Yolei added with a smile.

"And more than anything, Kari really loves you. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner and for all the pain I caused between the two of you. You both are my friends and I'll always be there if you need me, even to let off some steam. So stop doubting yourself and blaming yourself, right now we need you to be you." Yolei finished with a smile.

From Yolei's words, Davis brought himself back up, looking at the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity with some surprise, finding it unusual that she was the one giving him a pep talk, having remembered it always being the other way around.

And Davis was then surprised when Yolei put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, before shocking him even further as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, feeling a small tingling warmth at her actions.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Davis. I admit you are cute, by my heart will always belong to Ken, just as Kari's is all yours'." Yolei said with a smile as she then stood up, turning around and gesturing her hand out, offering to help Davis up.

"And as for that other me, thank you. Because of you, she finally has peace, and that means a lot." Yolei then added as Davis took her hand and stood up, smiling back at the purple haired girl, both finding a new line of respect for the other.

"You're welcome, Yolei." Davis said in reply, causing Yolei to keep up her cheerful smile and then say. "Go on. Kari's waiting for you a few rooms down."

Nodding in reply, Davis turned and headed towards the brunette's location, leaving Yolei alone as she let out a sigh, holding her left hand over her heart.

While it was true she loved Ken and looked forward to a life with him, there was a small part of her that had fallen for Davis over the years, and he would always hold a place in her heart.

'Kari, you are lucky to have him in your life, If only I saw what you did for so long sooner.' Yolei thought with a smile, before heading off the find Ken and the others.

-Twenty minutes later-

Minus Davis, Kari and their partners, allowing the four a little more time to themselves, the rest of the present Digidestined sat in one of the lounge rooms, talking about all that happened, with the Digimon retelling what happened as they were under the Dark Queen's control as Gabumon said a little too much, repeating what the Dark Kari said through Sora, which left some tension between Matt and Tai, though the brunette was more focused on how cruel and dark this version of his sister had become, while Sora was lost in thought, worried that the knowledge of the future might hurt Tai and Matt more than she thought.

"Yolei, are you alright? That future you, she... she wasn't right. Same for you Mimi, Palmon?" Cody asked as he looked at the three, with Yolei sitting next to Ken, while Mimi rested her head on Izzy's shoulder, the redhead having put his laptop away as he held a comforting arm around the pink haired girl.

"I'm ok, Cody. Yes, she terrified me, but knowing what she had been through, I'm glad she's at peace now." Yolei replied, having come to terms over what had happened, especially after hearing Davis' words to her counterpart.

"That's good to hear. Honestly, I can't even imagine Kari being able to make anyone act like that." Armadillomon then said, bringing the group's focus back to their current and frightening enemy.

"Are we safe from her mind control?" Matt had to ask, not wanting to be puppeted against anyone again, causing the others to nod in agreement.

"Ebemon said that he modified the Shield and that it should stop her from doing it again." Tai said in response, causing Matt to look at him and ask. "Should or will?

"He didn't reply when I asked that either." Tai added, causing the group to feel slightly worried about what this darker Kari was capable of.

"Were we really so blind to her feelings for Davis?" Yolei then asked as she lay back into the couch, getting the group's attention as they were unsure about the subject.

"She's been friends with him since they were six, but things kind of changed when our adventure into the Digital World began." Sora replied as she thought about the two as kids.

"I only met him when I first came to visit from America, after he started being a Digidestined. I always thought she and TK were a match because of their Crests and the bond they seemed to share, but I guess I was wrong." Mimi said, where Izzy raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"If the Crests were a reason you think they would be together then Kari and Davis would also work in that." The redhead replied, confusing the group as they looked at him, where he added. "You guys do remember he has a third crest, right? It might not have been like our Crests, but he has the Digi-Egg to prove it."

"Miracles." Ken answered, causing the others to widen as they remembered it was Davis who had single handedly unlocked such a power, where it had accepted him as its rightful user.

Tai then looked over and saw an uneasy look on Matt's face, causing him to ask. "Matt, what is it?"

"It's just... well remember when Myotismon was rounding up all the kids in Odaiba and you had me watching over Kari?" Matt asked, getting a nod from Tai, who overlooked the fact that Matt failed to keep Kari safe at the time.

"Well, during the time, there were moments where she was muttering, 'I hope he's ok, I hope he's ok'. At first I thought she was talking about you, but now I am certain she was thinking about Davis." The Digidestined of Friendship then said, the information of the past a surprise to Tai and the others.

"He did say that he was there, and that the Bakemon held him and his family prisoner while Myotismon was trying to find Kari." Cody added, remembering the conversations they all had during their first meal at Digitamamon's long ago.

Mimi then sat up as her eyes widened, where she said. "Now that I think about it, when we were checking on all the people Myotismon put to sleep after we thought he was gone, I saw her trying hard to wake up a boy with spiked... Oh my! It was Davis!"

The other Digidestined let out sighs, realizing at how blind they really were to Kari's feelings, and each hated themselves slightly for the pain they caused her and Davis.

It was then that one of the doors to the lounge slid open, where the group looked to see the Legendary Warriors start to come in, only to stop when they saw the others, causing Takuya to start to say. "Sorry, we..."

"It's alright. You guys come on in." Tai said, getting a nod from the Warrior of Flame, before the Legendary Warriors all came in, with the six humans and Ranamon sitting in the empty chairs, while Grumblemon, Arbormon and Mercurymon were left leaning against the walls.

"How are you guys?" Sora asked as she looked at the group, seeing them not only still wore out, but still in shock as well.

"As good as can be expected." Takuya replied as Zoe rested her head on his shoulder, a slightly terrified look in her eyes as she recalled her dark counterpart.

"I can only guess. What the other Kari did to them... that's not normal." Matt said, feeling sympathy towards the group and what fate befell their future selves.

"They have no wills, no dreams, no desires, no conscious, nothing. Kari took everything away from them out of hatred and spite, and they can't even find peace because of it." Koji then added, remembering how distant and how empty his counterpart seemed, thoughts and feelings shared along with the others.

"And that regenerating thing is creepy as a Diaboromon's smile." Ranamon then said, wrapping her arms around Koichi's right as she leaned in, shocking him for a second, before relaxing and allowing the Warrior of Water to keep holding on, seeing the fear in Ranamon's eyes.

A moment later, the older Tai walked into the room, not saying a word as he took one of the remotes to the TV in the room, confusing the group.

But before they could ask questions, the TV turned on, showing a news station on Odaiba talking about a plane crash in the pacific, before the group's eyes widened, realizing it was the flight Davis was supposed to be on.

"Davis had already spoken with his family to let them know he's alright. Just keep in mind how things could have been for you guys." The older brunette said with a seriousness in his tone as he then turned and left to check the city's defenses, while the group continued to watch the newscast in shock.

"That really could have been him, we really could have lost Davis." Joe said in shock, a sentiment that filled the group, not only for seeing that the future they heard about could have come to pass, but that they could have lost a close and dear friend as well.

"We've taken him for granted." Tai said as he let out a sigh, holding his head in his hands.

"And he would've gone without knowing how much we really care about him." Sora added, feeling a little guilty about the past and how they saw Davis as a younger form of Tai, but one who could never get over his reckless ways.

Silence filled the room for a moment, before deciding to cheer the others up, where Tommy remembered something and said with a smile. "I think I heard Takato and the others talking about throwing a party for him."

"Maybe we can help with that?" The Warrior of Ice then suggested, where the others in the room looked at one another, smiling as they liked the sound of the idea, leading all discussing what they could do to help and contribute.

-Several hours later-

Despite the late hour, being early in the morning before the sun rose, the Older Cody and his Armadillomon were waiting in a hiding spot near the DPF Tower's entrance, with his younger self and his partner, along with the younger TK, Patamon, Matt and Gabumon, before they saw the older TK walking down the hallway, as though ready to head out.

"I knew it, he's going to try and head out there alone." The older Cody said with a grow, not liking how easily his timeline's TK would throw his life away.

That's why he brought the others with him, hoping that they could talk to TK and at the very least, let him know that he has more to live for.

"Alright guys, here's what..." The older Digidestined started to say as he turned and looked at the group.

"What do you want?" They then heard the older TK ask in a serious tone, causing the group to pause, before looking at the blond, only for their eyes to widen at seeing Davis in front of him, a serious look on his face as he looked at the older and damaged version of his friend.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked.

"That is none of your concern." TK said back as he was about to continue on, but stopped as Davis once again blocked his path.

"Are you seriously going to try and get up to the Dark Citadel?" The maroon haired boy asked, his eyes narrowing at seeing the older TK not reply, but not deny it either.

"Do you really think this will make Patamon and Matt happy? Throwing your life away like this?" Davis then asked, not flinching when he saw the older man turn and glare at him with his one good eye.

"This is the only thing I can do now! I have to get revenge on Kari for all the suffering she caused. Even if it costs me my life, I will destroy her!" TK snapped back, a vengefulness filling his tone and his heart.

But from TK's words, Davis shook his head.

"That's not how you should honor them." Davis said in reply.

"Don't give me the lecture on how I should live my life for their sake, that's just a lie, a way for others to try and cope with their loses, it means nothing." TK replied, looking to the side, as he let out a sigh.

"But since you seem to have all the answers, Davis, tell me, please tell me how to silence their pleas, how... how I can save them?" The older blond then asked, his voice cracking as he started to tear up, with Matt and Patamon both feeling sorrow at seeing how TK could have ended up.

"You have suffered so much, but you mustn't give up, that's what Matt would want. You have to forgive yourself." Davis said as he placed a comforting hand on TK's shoulder, his words ringing in the older blond's ears.

"Do I deserve to go on though? There is so much blood on my hands, do I have the right to live a life other than this? What other life can I lead?" TK asked, not sure what to do with his life anymore.

"A life where you follow what you believe in." Davis replied, leaving TK in thought as he took in Davis' words.

After a few moments of silence, the older TK let out a small laugh, where he turned to Davis and commented. "You might not be our Davis, but you sure have the same way with words."

"I do my best." Davis said as he held his hand out, which TK took with his metal one, a small smile, the first in a long time, grazing his face.

Meanwhile, the group in hiding watched the scene unfold, where Matt looked at his Digivice and said to himself. "He's a better bearer of the Crest of Friendship than I am, he really is a true friend."

Likewise, the Codys and the younger TK smiled, the young blonde glad to have a friend like Davis in his life.

The moment, however, didn't last as the alarms began blaring, where Ebemon's voice rang through the comms as he informed. "Legion forces approaching the southern border of the Shield, multiple hostiles, all forces, Battlestations!"

"They don't take a break do they?" Davis asked as he and the other TK rushed back up towards the control room, the others slowly following behind, where the older blond replied. "No, and it's only going to get worse."


	12. Chapter 12

Once the Digi-heroes, DPF officials and Resistance Leaders arrived in the DPF's command center, they all watched in shock as a beam shot down from the Dark Citadel, hitting the southern side of the Shield, before the energy that made up the barrier began to break down, leaving a large opening for their enemies to enter.

"So much for that thing helping us." Kenta said in fear, before the group saw a single figure move out of the treeline closest to the opening, where the monitors zoomed in on the figure.

"Oh, crap." The older Tai said to himself, knowing this would not be good, while the past Digi-heroes looked in shock as they looked between Veemon and this new figure.

The Digimon looked very similar to Magnamon, only his once golden armour had lost its shine and was now a dark metal, with spikes on his arm gauntlets, legs and shoulder pads, with the wing-like spikes coming out of his back.

Finally, his helmet had a more V shape to it, with two horns sticking out the top, where the figure continued to walk towards the opening.

What happened next took most of the group in the room by surprise as Davis grabbed the older Tai by the collar, pushing him against a terminal as he glared into the older man's eyes and yelled. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"We figured we told you enough before we sent you back. We didn't want you to feel any extra burdens because of what he hoped would change. And since we've gotten here things haven't exactly been calm, it slipped our minds." The older Thomas said in reply as he got between Davis and his timeline's Tai, causing Davis to let out a frustrated and angry growl as he let go of the older brunette, calming a little as Kari put her hand on his shoulder.

"We don't see him often, only when he's leading an army against newer foes. He acts like some kind of champion, taking on his counterparts among those opposing Kari." The older Yoshi then said as they saw DarkMagnamon moved up onto a rock just within the Shield's boundary, standing there as though waiting for something.

"Davis..." Veemon then said in a voice too calm for the situation, getting his partner, as well as the others attention as he looked at the maroon haired boy and said with a continued seriousness in his tone. "Armour Digivolve me."

"Veemon you can't...!" Davis started to say, while Gatomon, in her own worry, also started to say. "Veemon, please don't..."

However, the 'V' marked Digimon held his hand up, silencing the protests that began as he then said. "This is my fight, he's waiting for me. Please Davis, I need to do this."

"And don't worry. It might get rough, but I know I'll win because I have something worth fighting for." He added with a smile as he looked at his partner, their friends and lastly then at Gatomon, who blushed a little despite the fear and worry building in her heart for Veemon.

Seeing the determined look on his partner's face, and knowing that just like him, Veemon wouldn't back down, Davis smiled as he drew his D-3.

"Alright, buddy. Show that fake what the real Magnamon can do." The Digidestined of Miracles said, before drawing his D-3 upward, where it shone with a golden light, before Davis called with a great might. "Golden Armour Energize!"

With his call, Davis accessed the power from the Digi-Egg of Miracles, transferring not only its energy, but also his own into Veemon, giving the small dragon Digimon to achieve one of his most powerful forms.

"Veemon Golden Armour Digivolve to... Magnamon!" The Digimon of Miracles called, casting out a majestic light as he changed from his Rookie form and into the armoured dragon knight that now stood beside Davis.

Looking at his partner, Magnamon gave a nod, before surprising everyone as he got down on one knee, placing his right hand gently on top of Gatomon's head, where he looked her in the eyes and said in an assuring voice. "I'll come back, I promise."

Gatomon felt her eyes watering as she watched the Digimon she had slowly gotten close to the past few days stand up and head out the door, ready to face his future self, his fate uncertain.

"We need to get our troops along the walls, DarkMagnamon is most likely not alone, the Dark Queen won't allow it, not with so much at stake." The older Tagiru said, surprising Mikey and the other past Fusion Fighters at their older friend's rational thinking.

"He's right. Get our troops on the walls. LordKnightmon, Dynasmon, get troops behind the southern gate. We can't take any chances." Kudamon said from Sampson's shoulder as he looked at his fellow Knights, who nodded in reply as they left to round up the Knightmon and others.

"Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Ishida, may I please have your Digivices, along with both Hidas'? I have some modifications for them." Ebemon said, where the group handed him their Digivices as he got to work.

"We'll help with the wall's defences." Marcus then said, wanting to get in the fight already, as Agumon, the younger Yoshi and Lalamon, the younger Thomas and Gaomon, as well as Keenan and Falcomon nodded in agreement.

"We'll join as well. The extra firepower might come in handy for whatever the Legion throws." The older Thomas then said as his Gaomon, the older Yoshi and Lalamon stood alongside with the blond.

"We'll come as well." The older Joe said, offering not only his medical skills and his skills in combat, but he was also speaking for his younger self and their partners, as well as Izzy and Tentomon, who nodded with them.

"Alright, the rest of us will stay here and monitor things, as well as keep an eye on him." The Resistance Commander said as he pointed at Davis, who frowned at once again being told to stay put, but calmed down once again as Kari smiled at him, knowing that she wanted him to be safe.

"Let's move it!" The older Tai then called out as everyone went to their tasks, getting ready for the potential battle ahead.

-A few minutes later-

From his vantage point, DarkMagnamon looked on with a neutral look on his face as he saw resistance soldiers, Commandramon, Tankmon and others lining up on the wall, along with the past and current members of DATS, both Joes and their Gomamon, as well as Izzy.

'Using the wall to help shield a possible attack. A good plan, but it sadly will fail in the end.' The dark knight Digimon thought to himself, before he saw a golden light fly past the wall heading for him, landing a few feet, where he then saw his past self glaring at him.

"I knew you would come." DarkMagnamon said in a calm tone as he looked at his younger self, who looked back as he continued to stare at his future self.

"Yeah..." Magnamon said, before he looked around and added. "I felt something was off when the Resistance members didn't talk about me or my fate. It felt like they either thought it was too much for me to handle or they forgot."

"But then I noticed some of the troops looking at me oddly, as though not sure about me, and I wonder, how could I have dealt with Davis being gone? I then realized I wouldn't." Magnamon then said, seeing the nod from his future self.

"I failed him. I kept asking myself, if I had pushed more, gotten him to take me on the plane with him, that I could have done something, that he could have survived. But in the end it was nothing but wishful thinking on events that could not be changed. I was lost, broken with no purpose, so I dedicated myself to what I know Davis would have wanted, to watch over Kari and keep her safe." DarkMagnamon replied, thinking back to the day he lost his partner and the days that followed.

"No offence, but you've done a lousy job." Magnamon said as he thought about all the things the Dark Kari has done.

"Ask Wormmon. It's hard to protect someone from themselves." DarkMagnamon replied, causing Magnamon to silently agree as he thought about what his friend went through when Ken was the Digimon Emperor.

"So what? Bringing Davis to her is...?" Magnamon asked, wanting to know why his counterpart was here, seeing that, unlike the others, he served Kari of his own free will.

"Atonement. To correct my failure in some way. Perhaps with him by her side, Kari can find some peace in the end... both of them can find some peace." DarkMagnamon replied.

"You realize two wrongs don't make a right? Taking him away will only cause our Kari to go through the same suffering your Kari experienced." Magnamon said in response, understanding the pain his future counterpart was going through, but not at the cost of his partner.

"It's not the best solution, but it's the only one I have available." DarkMagnamon replied, before looking at his younger self in the eyes and said. "I do not want to kill you, but I won't leave without him."

"You know I can't let that happen." Magnamon said, with the dark knight Digimon nodding as he said in reply. "I know."

Thinking for a moment, Magnamon then said. "Leave your troops out of this, just the two of us, winner take all."

"As much as I would agree to that, I cannot. I no longer have a say in what those I brought do. I've let these monsters loose and now they must slate their bloodlust." DarkMagnamon replied, confusing Magnamon, before he heard something rushing out of the trees.

When it cleared, the Digi-heroes at the command center and on the wall paled, especially Marcus as he saw the creature his future self had become stop for a second before letting out a loud, deafening and blood curdling roar, sending chills down everyone's back, before hundreds of other beings rushed out of the trees, running past both Magnamon and his future self as they rushed towards the walls.

Some looked like they were humans at one point, only now they were much more muscular than normal humans, their muscular arms bursting from out the blood stained armour that coated their chests, while upon the back of each set of armour were two spikes, each lined with a set of various skulls, the obvious victims that had come to confront these creatures, which had taken them as a twisted trophy.

Along with these creatures were various Digimon, mostly Ogremon, in similar armour, where all were wielding various weapons, including axes, spears, clubs and even crossbows as they charged at the city, letting out blood thirsty cries as the corrupt Marcus jumped in and joined them.

"What the fuck are those!" The younger Kazu yelled with a great amount of fear in his voice as he watched the creatures coming toward the city from the command room, along with the others.

"After seeing the madness Kari infected Marcus and Agumon with, TyrantKabuterimon began experimenting, copying that mindset into prisoners, turning them into Berserkers that they set loose, wanting nothing more than to kill and slaughter everything in sight." The older Thomas said through the comms, shocking everyone listening, before one of the Resistance troops called out, causing those on the wall to begin opening fire, trying to take down as many of the maddening creatures as possible.

"Are you insane?! These things will tear Davis apart!" Magnamon yelled at his future self, before seeing the dark knight Digimon shake his head.

"They know not to harm those marked by the Dark Queen, and he is one of them. I promise you that no harm will befall Davis." DarkMagnamon replied, confusing the Digi-heroes, before Davis' eyes widened, remembering in his sleep when the future Kari spoke to him, holding his left hand in both of her's, causing him to look down at his hand, where he now saw what looked like the glowing outline of a purple eye on his palm.

And looking at the marking, Davis wondered. 'Does this mean Kari has been watching me this entire time?'

Back on the wall, the present DATS Team looked at the scene in horror, seeing some of the berserkers trying to use their weapons to scale the wall, while others tried hacking the gate open, before parting ways as the corrupted version of Marcus came through, slamming his warped fist into the gate and causing it to buckle a little.

"Keenan..." Marcus said in a shaky voice, looking down at his younger friend, before saying. "You and Ravemon go back and help keep Davis protected."

"We're not leaving you!" Keenan yelled back, just as another roar was heard, when the heroes looked to see ShineGreymon: RM rushing out of the forest, slamming his entire body into the gate as he joined his corrupted partner in trying to bring it down.

"Yes you are! I'm not letting you stay, I won't...!" Marcus started to yell, the shock over seeing what he had become and the fear of what it could do to his friends again in this timeline getting the better of him.

The group then heard an insane laugh, looking back at the forest to see a massive insect Digimon flying towards them, one they quickly realized was TyrantKabuterimon.

"Yes, yes! Kill them all my creations, make them suffer for taking her from me!" The insane Digimon yelled, glaring at Izzy and HerculesKabuterimon, knowing they had a hand in his love's demise.

'I have to help them!' Magnamon thought as he began to move to help defend the city, only to stop when a blast of dark energy hit the ground in front of him, causing him to turn and glare at DarkMagnamon, who kept his right arm up as he said. "Your fight is with me, if they are worthy, and fate is on their side, they'll provail."

"Damn you!" Magnamon yelled, clenching his fist as he charged his counterpart, who easily avoided the punch as he brought his left leg up for a kick, one Magnamon avoided as they began trading blows.

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon soon called, getting into his battle against DarkMagnamon as he gathered his light energy in his right hand, delivering a right hook toward his dark counterpart.

"Dark Magna Punch!" DarkMagnamon retaliated, gathering the dark energy within his being and throwing a similar punch as Magnamon was pushed back, before both continued their fight.

"Magna Blast!"

"Dark Magna Blast!"

Both knight Digimon cried out as their shoulders opened and missiles shot out towards one another, with some hitting one another and exploding, while the two knights dodged the rest, resuming their melee as they rushed at one another, trading blows as they punched and kicked at one another.

Meanwhile, on the shoulder of HerculesKabuterimon, Izzy and his partner watched as TyrantKabuterimon slowly floated down towards them, the rest of the defenders focused on the berserkers as digital insects swarmed around the large Digimon.

"You... you both took her from me! She was all I had after we were remade by the Dark Queen, the only thing I cared about besides me work, and you took her from me! Perhaps I'll go find Mimi and Palmon so you both know what it feels like! Or better yet, use them to bring her back to me." TyrantKabuterimon said with a dark laugh, while Izzy and his partner growled at the insane Digimon and his words.

"We won't let you lay a single finger on them!" HerculesKabuterimon said back, refusing to allow Mimi and Palmon within TyrantKabuterimon's grasp and warped into another of Kari's dark servants.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" The Digimon of Knowledge then called, gathering four bolts of thunder within each claw, before throwing off all four attacks.

"Bee Cyclone!" TyrantKabuterimon exclaimed in response to HerculesKabuterimon's attack, releasing a massive swarm of insects from the various sections of his armour, casting the insects before him as they formed a wall, taking the attack for their essential hive.

"You can't harm me! I'll tear you both apart! Insect Cannon!" The mad Digimon then yelled as he gathered dark energy into the mouth of his insect head, pointing it at his foes, and those around them as he prepared to attack, preparing to release the pent up energy and destroy whatever was in his line of sight.

"Viking Flare!" Two similar voices then called out, where four morningstars came crashing into the side of TyrantKabuterimon's head, knocking him to the side a little and causing him to misfire, shooting him beam into the sky instead.

Snarling at the intrusion of his destruction, the insane Digimon looked down at his attackers, growling to see two Vikemon, most likely the future and present Gomamon Digivolved, glaring up at him as they retracted their weapons, ready to join the fight as both Joes stood on their shoulders.

"Annoying as ever. I'll just have to crush you alongside my pitiful past." TyrantKabuterimon said, glaring at the Vikemons, the Joes and then drawing his focus back toward the Digimon and Digidestined of Knowledge, preparing to bring their lives to an end, or near the brink, hoping to scrounge any remains for his warped experiments.

But looking back at him, the group refused to back down without resistance, ready to give it their all in order to put an end to TyrantKabuterimon once and for all.

Meanwhile, back with the DATS Members, Marcus was still arguing with Keenan and Ravemon to leave, concerning the group as they saw the fear and desperation in the auburn haired man's eyes, causing both the older and younger Yoshis to look at one another, before both moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulders, getting his attention as he turned to both girls.

"Marcus, I can see you are worried for Keenan, and it is sweet that you are trying to look out for him, but you have to trust him. He looks up to you, he respects you, but you know that no matter what you say, he'll try and go behind your back." The older Yoshi said to the younger version of the man she loved, smiling lightly.

"We are a team, and that means we fight together. It also means we trust each other's choices, even the ones that seem foolish." The younger Yoshi then added as she slowly slid her hand on Marcus', continuing to express her love for the brunette.

"I trust you guys, but I don't trust him!" Marcus cried out in fear as they heard his future self letting out another bloodthirsty cry, still slamming his fists into the gate, trying to break in and kill what or whoever was on the other side.

"You don't have to trust him, you have to trust those around you. I know you are concerned for us, but you don't need to worry. We know that this will be a dangerous fight, but it's one we have to face. If we don't confront that Marcus, then everyone could be in grave danger, that includes you." The older Thomas then said as he looked at the man his Marcus used to be.

"And we don't want to lose you or see the Dark Queen turn you into their Marcus." Keenan added with a smirk, knowing that Marcus was worried for him, but with his friends, both present and future, he was sure they could prevail.

About to speak, Marcus then smiled.

"You guys are right." Marcus said, clenching his right hand into a fist as he got serious, staring at the abomination his Future self had become and announced. "Alright then. It's Fighting Time!"

At that moment, ShineGreymon: RM's fist finally slammed through part of the gate, where the battalion of Knightmon, led by LordKnightmon and Dynasmon stood ready, their shield prepared for battle as more and more of the gate was torn apart.

"Hold nothing back! Give it everything you have to keep this future bright!" LordKnightmon called out, believing they were ready to face whatever would come their way, before the corrupted Marcus and his twisted partner let out one final roar, both slamming their fists against what was left of the gate, causing it to burst opening, where hundreds of Berserkers, both human and Ogremon, charged at the knight Digimon, who began to fight back against the ravenous creatures as their lives depended on it.

"Torrid White!"

"Meteor Shackle!"

"Final Mirage Burst!"

"Jewel of Heart!"

"Kiss of Breath!"

"Crimson Formation!"

The six attacks hit a large group of the savage creatures, destroying many of them, before ShineGreymon: BM, the older and younger MirageGaogamon: BM, The older and younger Rosemon: BM and Ravemon: BM landed before the knight Digimon, glaring at the corrupted forms of ShineGreymon: RM and the future Marcus as they stalked closer to them, the killer intent evident in their eyes.

"Marcus!" The corrupted DATS member heard as he turned his head, still having the bloodlust in his eyes as he saw his timeline's Yoshi and Thomas, wielding guns that they pointed at him, along with their past versions, as well as his past self and Keenan glaring at him.

"I don't know how much of you is left in there, but today, we're ending this madness and setting you and Agumon free, one way or another." The older Yoshi said with determination, where she, her Thomas and a few Resistance members nearby opened fire at the abomination, who used his warped right arm as a shield as the bullets bounced off, before he let out a roar of rage.

After withstanding the attack against him, the berserk form that was Marcus then charged at the group, bringing back his right arm, before smashing it into the ground, not only smashing right through the shield and the chest of one of the Knightmon, but with the continued force, it caused the ground around the area to shake violently, placing fear in the past DATS members at this Marcus' intense strength.

"Keep moving, do not let him hit you!" The older Yoshi yelled out as the humans turned and began to run, the corrupt version of their friend right behind them, an almost animalistic laugh leaving his throat as he chased them.

Meanwhile, ShineGreymon: BM was in an arm wrestle with his corrupted counterpart, both having their hands clenched against the other as they pushed each other back, while the corrupt Digimon raged, roaring loudly as his younger self kept moving his head, avoiding the insane Digimon's attempted headbutts.

"You wanna fight? So be it!" ShineGreymon: BM called, getting annoyed by the form and actions of his Future self, before gathering flame energy in his claws, before letting out a loud yell as he released the energy, the close range causing it to immediately explode between them, pushing the dark ShineGreymon back from the force, while damaging ShineGreymon: BM's hands somewhat.

"Fight me like a real Fighter, not a mindless beast!" ShineGreymon: BM then said, goating his counterpart on, quickly regretting it as the corrupted version of him closed the gap between them at high speeds, delivering a swift and powerful kick to his chest, sending the large Digimon flying back and into a building, where he groaned from the pain.

"Luna Hook Slasher!" Both MirageGaogamon: BMs called out as they rushed ShineGreymon: RM, swinging their weapons quickly as they slashed the corrupt Digimon, who let out cries of pain as he thrashed around, trying to catch and kill his enemies a they quickly moved around him.

"Jewel of Heart!" Both Rosemon: BMs announced, gathering pink spheres of energy, before firing the onset of energy blasts at the corrupt Digimon, who used its arm as a shield, though he was pushed back a few feet from the force pressed against him.

"Mourning Dance!" Ravemon: BM then called out, using his quick speeds and his opponent's distracted state as he rushed in, continually slashing at his form with his taloned fingers/claws, causing ShineGreymon: RM to roar in rage.

Nearby, HerculesKabuterimon and both Vikemons panted from exhaustion, looking up with glares as they heard TyrantKabuterimon laughing loudly.

"Weak and useless, all of you! What hope did you have against me? Where in that logical mind of yours' did you think you could stand a chance against a superior life form such as I?" TyrantKabuterimon asked in an arrogant tone.

"Honestly, we didn't. We were just stalling." Izzy replied with his own smirk, causing the eyes on TyrantKabuterimon's human-like head to widen in surprise.

"Plasma Stake!"

"Ice Moon Fang!"

"Final Excalibur!"

Three of the attacks collided with the insect Digimon's barrier, before a spear of ice shot through the gap, slamming into TyrantKabuterimon's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain, before he saw four more Digimon quickly surrounding him.

Glaring at those that had dared strike him, to dare get the better of him, TyrantKabuterimon took in the figures of the Digimon, where he could see that Ebemon had allowed the past Tai and his Agumon to also Biomerge, only their form had created a dragonic machine Digimon, which was set in shining red armour, a set of massive cannons were set around his arms, while a more mightier looking pair were mounted to his back.

Looking at the Digimon beside the Digimon known as BlitzGreymon, TyrantKabuterimon could sense the familiar energies of Matt and Gabumon within, taking in the sight to see the human and Digimon had also become one via the power of the Biomerge, continuing the line of the Garurumon species, for the Digimon had the same wolf-like features to his face, only this Garurumon form had notable changes when compared to his previous forms, this included shining gold armour, a blue cape flowing down its back, but namely the gigantic blade it was wielding within one hand.

And lastly, beside both BlitzGreymon and the new Digimon, known as CresGarurumon were a pair of identical Digimon.

At first glance, TyrantKabuterimon believed them to be Seraphimon, thinking for a brief second that the Patamon of his timeline had somehow cheated death, but after a closer examination, noticing the darker shade of blue in their armour, the different designs in their chest plates and the green energy that was coming from their wrists and forming their swords, the insane insect Digimon knew that the Digimon was Dominimon, a variation of the angelic Digimon just like CresGarurumon, but he knew that in order for such a Digimon to come into creation the components would be the Digidestined and Digimon of Knowledge and Reliability.

"You are outnumbered, TyrantKabuterimon. Surrender and answer for your crimes!" One of the Dominimon called out, the depth of his voice leading the insect Digimon to believe this one was the Cody and Armadillomon from his time.

Looking at BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon, TyrantKabuterimon let out a laugh as he said in reply. "I was sure you two would have been to busy tearing each other apart, especially after everything my Queen said about Sora. It must have been heartbreaking for you, Matt, to hear that she never truly loved you, or for you Tai to hear how she died."

Glaring back at TyrantKabuterimon, through BlitzGreymon, Tai told him. "We aren't as easy to manipulate as you think. Yes, there was some tension at the start when we learnt the truth, but we have endured so much to allow such a thing to ruin all the effort we put with our friends and our own friendship."

"Whatever happens in the end, it's Sora's decision, not ours', and I'll support her either way. And even if I am not with Sora, as long as she is happy, that is all that matters to me." CresGarurmon added with sincerity in his voice, turning his head to look at BlitzGreymon, where both Digimon nodded, remaining as respectful of the other then ever.

"Too bad you'll both be dead before she decides! Insect Cannon!" TyrantKabuterimon yelled out relentlessly, gathering energy into his insect mouth, before unleashing it in a thin beam form at the pair, who quickly moved out of the way as the building they were standing on was destroyed.

"We need a clear shot, break through his barrier!" BlitzGreymon yelled at those below, getting a nod not just from the Vikemon, but from the Dominimon as well as one said. "He might be a living hive, but there has to be a limit to the bugs he can produce."

"Then let's give him everything we've got until he's empty!" The older Vikemon called, knowing that even if TyrantKabuterimon could produce his insects and create swarms within his being, there had to be a limit.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Both Vikemon then bellowed, causing a wall of ice to rise from the ground, chilling the air around them as they constructed their wall, before slamming their morning stars within the construct, causing an array of ice shards to shoot toward TyrantKabuterimon.

"Excalibur's Might!" Both Dominimon then announced, swinging the energy blades in an arc and sending a duo of light energy waves towards their foe.

"Horn Buster II!" HerculesKabuterimon let out as he gathered the lightning running through his being, concentrating it within his horn, before casting it out alongside the attacks of the Vikemons and Dominimons.

The attacks continually hit TyrantKabuterimon's barrier, causing him to laugh insanely.

"When will you fools learn, nothing can...!" The insane Digimon started to yell, before his eyes widened as he saw CresGarurumon quickly flying out of the smoke, closer than his barrier should have allowed, with BlitzGreymon right beside him.

"Beast Cyclone!" CresGarurumon roared, swinging his body around with such force, causing his entire frame to almost act like a weapon itself, cutting up TyrantKaubterimon's body as he moved across him frame, which caused the insect to cry out in pain, before CresGarurumon impaled his spear close to the insane Digimon's human-like head, confusing TyrantKabuterimon, before his eyes widened as he heard BlitzGreymon call out next.

"Thunder Vernier!" BlitzGreymon followed up with a booming voice, turning the cannons upon his back over his shoulders and toward TyrantKabuterimon, where both cannons opened up and immediately set out a stream of electrical blasts.

The stream then connected with the insect Digimon's body, with CresGarurumon's spear acting like a lightning rod, causing TyrantKabuterimon to scream loudly as the energy filled his form.

"Cure you! Curse you all...!" The Dark Queen's mad scientist cried out as his body dissolved into shadows, ending the nightmares he had caused for years once and for all, with the eight Digimon and three humans, both present and future, smiling happily, before they turned to help the city defend against the berserkers.

"We won that fight, but this battle isn't over yet!" Tai called out through BlitzGreymon as he, CresGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, both Vikemon and both Dominion then rushed to join the battles still raging around the city's gate.

Back with the DATS team, ShineGreymon: BM remained in combat with his dark doppelganger after getting back up, exchanging punches, kicks and and even swings from their blades, with the other DATS Digimon helping out as best as they could, taking their time to carefully calculate their attacks in order to damage the corrupt ShineGreymon and to avoid any harm befall their friend.

Meanwhile, on the run still from the berserk form of the future Marcus, the group had accidently split up, where Keenan soon found himself in a dead end, turning and gulping to see the twisted form of his best friend approaching him with bloodlust in his eyes.

Continuing to back away, sweat dripped down Keenan's face as the warped Marcus approached him.

"Marcus, you might not be the Marcus of this timeline, but you are still Marcus. I believe that deep down, behind all that rage is the same guy I looked up to. The same person who not only taught me to trust others, but who became a true friend to me. I won't back down, or run away, you can bet on it!" Keenan said, hoping that somehow his words might get through to this twisted version of his friend.

However, his words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the corrupted Marcus let out a roar, rushing towards Keenan with his right arm raised, ready to strike and put an end to the blue haired boy's life.

But before he could take down what he perceived as his enemy, another fist slammed into the corrupted DATS member's face, sending him staggering a bit, where he turned and glared at his attacker, while Keenan smiled to see his Marcus glaring at his counterpart, his fist clenched as the others followed behind him.

"You won't lay a hand on him again, not this time!" Marcus yelled at his future self, expecting him to rush at him and fight.

However, something seemed to trigger in the corrupted Marcus, who rose his head and let out a loud, deafening roar, one that was echoed from not too far away, before the building behind him broke apart and ShineGreymon: RM knelt behind him on all fours, before darkness surrounded the two, connecting them and growing as it took shape.

"Oh no..." The older Yoshi said as the group moved back, watching the darkness fade away as a new creature now glared at them with bloodlust in its eyes, taking away both Marcus and ShineGreymon: RM's berserk forms and replacing it with a behemoth of a monster, warping the duo into a black scaled dragon-like figure that stood on two legs, where metal armour covered its head, running down its spine and concealing its chest.

And looking at the transformation of Marcus and ShineGreymon: RM, all could see the bloodlust in its eyes was just as strong as ever.

"What is that?!" Magnamon questioned with a groan as he was kicked back by DarkMagnamon, who took a moment and looked at the massive creature.

"That is ShadowGreymon, the physical manifestation of their rage. There is no hope now for the others." The dark knight Digimon replied calmly, quickly ducking from a kick from his past self, who let out an angry yell as he began to throw punches and kicks at his counterpart.

Letting out a loud roar, ShadowGreymon gathered a large amount of dark energy into its gaping mouth, before firing a burst of energy at a small part of the city, causing a massive explosion that leveled a dozen buildings.

"Thunder Vernier!"

"Ice Moon Fang!"

Both BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon threw their attacks at ShadowGreymon, who let out a loud roar as the attacks slammed into the side of his face, but did no damage, before the dragon-like Digimon struck back, swinging his right wing and trying to smack the two away, but their smaller forms allowed them to dodge more easily, while a shockwave of wind leveled a few building behind where they were.

"This thing is too dangerous! We can't let it run free in the city, we have to take it out now!" Tai yelled through BlitzGreymon, causing the DATS Digimon to nod as they tried their luck at hitting the beast.

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Meteor Shackle!"

"Kiss of Breath!"

"Mourning Dance!"

The six attacks collided with ShadowGreymon, who still roared at the annoyance, but was otherwise unharmed, where the beast began thrashing about, swinging his tail, arms and wings to try and hit his enemies, who were moving all over the place trying to avoid his wrath.

"It's no good, we can't seem to damage him. He must have a weak point." The younger MirageGaogamon said as he avoided a swipe from the beast's tail.

It was then that the creature let out another roar, and that's when Marcus' eyes widened, realizing what they had to do.

"Guys, aim for his mouth! We'll damage him from the inside!" Marcus yelled, surprising even the future DATS members to how right this Marcus was, before the eight Digimon moved in front of ShadowGreymon, who prepared to fire another blast of energy at them.

"Thunder Vernier!"

"Ice Moon Fang!"

"Final Shining Burst!"

"Meteor Shackle!"

"Jewel of Heart!"

"Crimson Formation!"

The eight attacks crashed into the energy sphere forming in ShadowGreymon's mouth, surprisingly pushing it into the beast's throat, along with their own attacks as it closed its mouth, its eyes widening as the energy built up within its body.

Next thing the heroes knew, ShadowGreymon's body began to form cracks of light energy all around it, before the creature let out one final pained roar, it's body exploding in shockwave of energy, where the heroes shielded their eyes from the intensity, before it faded, revealing a large crater where ShadowGreymon once stood.

"It's... it's finally over... they're at peace." The older Yoshi said, where she felt her eyes tearing, knowing that her Marcus and his Agumon were finally free of the madness the Dark Queen infected them with, where the present Marcus and Yoshi walked over to her, placing comforting hands on her shoulders and smiling at her, causing her to smile back, gazing at the pair and seeing the possibilities of their future together.

But with Marcus and ShineGreymon: RM vanquished, there were still others under Kari's thrall to deal with to ensure that the Dark Queen would not plunge another world into a terrible darkness.

After delivering another blow to his opponent, DarkMagnamon looked just in time to see ShadowGreymon destroyed, a sight he never thought he'd see, while seeing the remaining berserkers lose their bloodlust at the loss of the dark beast, quickly turning and running from the city's walls.

"Impossible... how did they succeed where so many have failed before?" DarkMagnamon asked out loud, looking over to see his past self getting up with a laugh.

"They failed because they have nothing to believe in." Magnamon said in reply, looking over at the city and giving off a faint laugh behind his mask. "We on the other hand have plenty to keep our spirits strong."

Smiling behind his mask, DarkMagnamon got into a fighting stance as he then said. "So it seems. But our fight isn't over yet. I won't give up until I bring Davis to her."

"And I won't let that happen, even with my dying breath I will keep Davis protected!" Magnamon replied with a booming and determined call, before both knight Digimon began to glow in bright auras, one of gold and one of darkness, before they rushed at each other, causing a massive explosion that caught everyone at the wall's attention.

When the light faded, Magnamon was on one knee panting, his armour cracked, while lying on the ground, DarkMagnamon was broken, his armour wrent, the plating around his face cracking up and showing his mouth, while his body was not responding, where the dark knight gave off a small smile and let out a light laugh.

"It seems... fate was on your side... this time... I'm glad one of us was able to keep our word..." DarkMagnamon said in a weak voice, feelings his guilt for his failures coming to surface.

Letting out a sigh, Magnamon surprised his counterpart as he helped him up, before saying in a serious tone. "Hold on a little longer, he'll be waiting for you."

Magnamon then floated up with his broken counterpart resting with one arm over his shoulder as he carried him into the city.

Arriving outside the DPF tower, Magnamon landed and put his counterpart on the ground, while those that had stayed at the base to look out for Davis exited and surrounded the two.

"Magnamon, are you crazy? Why did you bring him here?" Yolei yelled as the Digimon looked at DarkMagnamon, who let out a light laugh.

"It's alright... After the beating I got, I couldn't defeat a Koromon." The dark knight said, before turning his head, seeing both Davis and Kari approaching the two.

"I have missed you so much... Every day since your death... there has been a great pain in my heart... wishing anything to have you back... I have failed you... I wasn't there when you needed me... and I could not keep her safe... The Sphere... It changed her in ways I never imagined... I do not deserve your forgiveness..." DarkMagnamon said as he looked at Davis, letting out the sorrow he had bottled up for the past nine years, knowing that he was beyond redemption for his sins.

However, the dark knight Digimon widened his eyes as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, seeing Davis on one knee as he smiled at this broken version of his partner.

"I know I'm not him, but I can assure you he is sorry as well, for leaving you and for leaving you with such a burden. And I know we both can forgive you, buddy." Davis said with a smile, one DarkMagnamon mirrored, before closing his eyes as his body dissolved into shadows, leaving Davis feeling guilty and responsible one again, where he then felt Kari places a comforting hand on his shoulder, while Magnamon nodded in approval, reverting back to Veemon, looking slightly scratched and bruised, but smiling nonetheless.

"Veemon!" The familiar voice of Gatomon then cried out, where the feline Digimon shot past Davis and Kari, tackling the 'V' marked Digimon to the ground as she held him tightly, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Don't you ever... Ever do that again! Going off and fighting an enemy like that all alone? I'll use you as a scratching post next time!" Gatomon cried out, her sobs lightening as she felt Veemon wrap his arms around her, smiling at how much the Digimon of his dreams really cared for him.

Smiling at the scene themselves, Davis and Kari then looked up into the sky, where the Dark Queen and the rest of her army awaited, knowing that while the battle was won, the war was far from over.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours after the battle, the older TK stood by a window as he looked out, seeing not only the devastation caused by the attack, but also the past and future Digimon and humans working together to repair the damage, as well as fortify what they could for the next assault.

Throughout the battle and even now, the older blond allowed Davis' words to fill his head, where he took a moment after the battle to approach his colleagues from his timeline, apologizing for his behavior, and was surprised to see them easily forgive him and welcome him back, even if it would take some time for him to be the way he used to be.

Likewise, being around those in the past, seeing their bonds and how they interacted with each other, reminded TK of how things used to be, and he knew it was because of one person.

'Davis... I hope this time they realize how important you really are to them, and never take you for granted again...' The older blond thought with a light smile, before frowning as he felt a group of people approaching him, turning with some surprise to see not only his younger self and his Patamon, but the younger Kari and Gatomon as well, with the brunette looking rather nervous as the group approached him.

"TK..." Kari began to say, continuing to slowly approach the blond, seemingly nervous as she came a step closer and closer to the Future Digidestined of Hope.

"I... I'm sorry." She then said, bowing before the blond with a great respect and sorrow.

"I might not be the Kari from your world, but I did such horrible things to you. I turned your friends against you, I killed everyone close to you and even took your partner away." Kari said, keeping her head down, hiding her tears and hating what she could've become. "I know you must hate me for what she did and I believe you'll never forgive me, but please know that I have always considered you a friend and the times we were dating will always be special to me."

"You... you are not the one who needs to apologize." The older blonde said with a soft smile, which caused Kari's eyes to water as a smile came across her face as he continued. "You are the Kari that I let down, the one I couldn't keep from the darkness, and I paid for that mistake. For a time I didn't see that... I didn't want to see that, but Davis has helped me see the error of my path."

"Will you still try to kill the other Kari then?" Gatomon asked, still seeing the slight pain in the older blond's eyes.

"I will fight her, but no longer for revenge. I'll fight to protect the future of both our timelines. If there is a way to save her from the darkness that took her, I will help find it, but if there is no other option, I will help her find peace in the end." The older TK said, before feeling a familiar weight on his head, causing his eye to widen as he looked up, seeing the past Patamon smiling down at him, a sight that caused his smile to grow lightly.

"I'm glad to see you more like yourself, TK." Patamon said, causing the others watching to smile, before the Digimon of Hope gained a confused look as he felt something odd about the older blond's sword, turning to look at it strapped to his back.

"What's with this sword by the way, it feels... familiar." Patamon asked, causing the older TK to reach around and unsheath the blade, holding it in both hands as the Digidestineds and Digimon of Light and Hope got a better look at it, seeing the gold coloured blade, as well as the hilt, which resembled two closed angel wings.

"When I lost you... your future self... I quickly ran to the Primary Village, hoping beyond anything that you've would be reborn. But the village was tainted by the darkness unleashed by the Dark Sphere... no more Digimon could be reborn there."

"However, your Data was still there. It was just floating around and unable to reform itself as a Digimon. It was then that the three Celestials came and found me, all three wounded and on the verge of deletion, before they made a decision, one to this day that I still don't understand. They sacrificed what power they had left, merging it with your Data, which then formed into this blade. Ophanimon's last words to me was that I would know it's power when the time was right. I never understood that, but I eventually didn't care, and felt the best use of this weapon was to drive it through the Dark Queen's heart as payback for all her crimes. Now, I'm not too sure what to do anymore." The older TK finished, the tales interesting and puzzling to the younger Digidestined and their partners.

But remaining confident in the blond, Patamon smiled as he stated. "If you're anything like my TK, then I am confident you'll figure it out. When the time comes, you'll know what to do with it."

"Thank you... old friend." The older TK replied with a solemn smile, before the group left to find the others, with Kari and Gatomon leaving the two Digidestineds of Hope to find Davis and Veemon.

Eventually, they would all learn Ophanimon's words and what she was waiting meant for the blade.

-Dark Citadel-

Within her throne room, still seated upon her throne, the Dark Queen seethed, with sparks of dark energy surging around her.

The loss of those sent to get Davis so far was mostly an inconvenience, nothing more to her, but the loss of DarkMagnamon, one of her last links to Davis, that enraged her, while next to her, ShadowAngewomon stood silent, though inside she was feeling the loss of her love close to her heart.

But what was worse for the Dark Kari was the fact that Davis was still not by her side, and he seemed happy with them!

'Why? Why can't he see that this is where he's supposed to be!? Can't Davis see that he could be with somebody who truly loves him and not with those traitors who continue to use and take him for granted, who will betray him in the end? I offered him the world and he still resists. What do I need to do to get through to him and show him that the darkness will always prevail?' The Dark Queen thought to herself in agony and rage.

_The Light blinds him..._

_It keeps him away from you..._

_Show him the truth... Show him the Darkness..._

Feeling herself agree with the whispers, Kari was about to get off of her throne, despite her being not fully healed completely, before feeling a hand on her left shoulder, causing her to look up with a glare to see the corrupted Nene smiling at her.

"My Queen, please, you are not fully healed yet. Allow me to go instead." The Dark Nene said with respect.

"And what do you think you can accomplish that we couldn't?" Another voice questioned as the Dark Queen and Nene looked to the halls that lead to the exit of the throne room to see Dark Rika and BlackRenamon walking past the Dark Warriors and to the throne, the corrupted redhead and the corrupted Fusion Fighter both glaring intently at one another, for even tough they both served their Mistress, both formed a small rivalry to see who was better.

"Simple, I have no intention of going for Davis at the moment, only to by time for **our Queen to fully heal.**" Nene replied as her voice altered slightly for a moment, a side effect of her forced fusion with Shademon.

But in her warped state of mind, it was worth it.

"Explain!" Kari demanded, where the corrupt idol bowed and told her Queen. "We have been attacking them for the past two days nearly none stop. Most of them have barely gotten any sleep and have had time to fully heal from their battles. I merely wish to tire out the rest of those who could stand against you, for once you are fully healed, they will be nothing before **you or the full might of the Legion**."

"If that is your plan, then let us join you." Dark Rika offered as not only BlackRenamon stood with her, but the four Demon Lords who pledged themselves to the Dark Queen as well.

"Sorry, but I only fight with winners. You two couldn't even beat your weaker side, so what chance do you have against **Shoutmon and his more powerful Digi-Fusion forms?**" Nene said back, mocking the corrupted Tamer and her Digimon.

Dark Rika gripped her staff tightly as she grit her teeth in anger, part of her wanting the rip Nene's spirit out of her and add it to her collection, before the corrupted idol then said. "Besides, the rest of you will be needed for the **final act,** **once our Queen is healed**. And maybe then we can see if you are able to make a comeback."

Rika continued to glare at her rival, who walked past her with a dark laugh, leaving the throne room as she prepared to meet some old friends, allowing Kari to continue to recover and save her strength for the real battle to come.

-DPF Tower-

Having let Veemon and Gatomon go their own way, both wanting some time alone together, and none of them wanting to be stuck in the discussion that Izzy started with Ebemon, asking about the six other worlds the Legion invaded other than the Digital World and their Earths, Davis and Kari were about to go into what they thought was an empty briefing room, just to sit and talk, before the door opened as they saw the Fusion Fighters, as well as the older Tagiru and Arresterdramon, talking and looking at the monitors, stopping as they saw the two.

"Oh, sorry guys we..." Davis started to say, only for Mikey to smile and say. "It's ok guys, you can come in. Tagiru was telling us about his timeline's Nene and what we can expect from her."

Nodding, both a little coursious themselves about their unseen foe, Kari and Davis entered and moved next to the Red General, before Davis' eyebrow raised in confusion to see Jeremy unconscious on the ground, two lumps on his head and both Angie and Airu looked down at him with pissed off expressions.

"Um... Do I want to know what happened?" Davis asked, where Dorulumon replied with a sweatdrop. "Let's just say he made some... unneeded 'remarks' toward their Nene's figure."

Davis was about to ask what they meant, before he saw the monitor, showing some clips of the darker Nene, seeing how Shademon's being melded with her, and how her figure had changed over the years.

"Right... ok." Davis said, deciding to keeping his mouth shut and not comment any further, while the younger idol blushed lightly, from the comment Jeremy made, to the look on Davis' face, and finally to the dazed look on the younger Tagiru's face.

Looking back at the screen, the two Digidestined and the Fusion Fighters watched as what the darker Nene commanded what looked like a corrupt Cyberdramon, as well as a fused form of Mervamon and Beelzemon, where an attack squad of human soldiers were trying to fight them off, before Shoutmon noticed a few of those humans turning and firing at their comrades.

"What was that? It looked like they just turned on their friends for no reason." Shoutmon said, confusion and worry in his tone as he then saw the soldiers express their own confusion, before being taken out by missiles, courtesy of a corrupted Deckrdramon behind the corrupted idol.

"Yeah, we're not sure if it's a natural ability of Shademon or one the Dark Queen gave Nene, but she uses it as best as she can." The old Tagiru answered, gaining a serious look as he turned and looked at those in the room.

"If she has direct eye contact with you, she can implant a mental command into your minds, and you follow them until the task is done or you are dead." Tagiru explained, unnerving the others as they took in this information as the older brunette then added. "Fortunately this ability cannot affect Digimon. Likewise, if you wear protective visors, or in some of our cases, our goggles, she can't affect you."

"Also, if she does do this to you, your brain seems to develop an immunity to it, preventing her from using it again." Arrsterdramon added, which left Mikey thinking.

"So she has to choose what commands she gives carefully or it's wasted." The Red General thought aloud, before Christopher noticed the look on the older Tagiru's face as he then asked. "You've had experience with this haven't you?"

"Yeah..." The older brunette replied with a sigh, seeing that his partner was about to stop him, Tagiru held his hand out and looked at the group in the eyes as he continued. "I remember trying to stop her from attacking a few of our friends, then the next thing I know, I'm pinned to the ground of our command center, a recently fired gun in my hand, and you, Mikey, lying on the floor."

Most of the group looked horrified by this news, as most did not want to know the circumstances of their deaths in the other timeline, while the older brunette looked down, still ashamed of what he was forced to do.

"It's alright. It's like you said about this ability, you had no control over what you did." Mikey assured with a smile, knowing Tagiru, present or future, would never intentionally harm him like that.

"Thanks, it took our Tai and Thomas figuring out what happened to keep him from getting killed right then and there." Arresterdramon added, remembering what was left of the Fusion Fighter Digimon at the time wanting to murder his partner for what happened.

It was then that the alarms began blaring, before Miki's image appeared on one of the monitors, where she looked at the group and explained. "The Legion's forces are attacking several villages to the east of Axis City. We have an image of their leader."

A video then came up displaying Troopmon, Acolytes, Horrors and, to the Fusion Fighters shock, Gaossmon attacking the small villages, while on a rock overlooking the battlefield was the corrupted Nene, smirking down at the scene as she held a Darkness Loader in her hand.

"We need to stop her. But..." The younger Tagiru started to say, but was unsure how they could protect themselves from what they just heard about this version of Nene, hating the thought of being turned against his friends.

However, the door to the room then opened as Ebemon came in, dropping off a box of what looked like visors inside, before leaving, not saying a word.

"He does that some times." The older Tagiru said with a smirk, before handing the visors to Chrisptoher, Nene, Yuu and Airu, where he then told the group. "Angie, you and Jeremy please stay here. Same with you, Davis, Kari. I know you want to go out and help but that's exactly what they want, and outside the city they have a better chance of getting you."

Clenching his free hand slightly, still not happy that he had to remain behind while others fought for him, Davis relented, feeling Kari give his other hand a squeeze, before both jumped as Jeremy jumped to his feet and gave a salute.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye around here!" He yelled, before whining in pain as Angie grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out with a growl, annoyed by his antics.

"Good luck to all of you." Kari said with concern, finding it odd that they would attack what was around the city, instead of coming for Davis like they had before.

"We'll be ok, we just have to keep an eye out for any surprises." The older Tagiru said as he led the way out, with Mikey and Shoutmon putting their faith in the older versions of their friends as the others followed, ready to take on whatever this corrupted Nene had in store for them.

-later-

Arriving at the last village that was attacked, the Fusion Fighters came upon a sight that surprised and shocked them.

As the darker Nene sat on a rock, taking in the sights of the battles raging across the fields, a few remaining Acolytes and Troopmon that weren't fighting, as well as a pair of Horrors standing around her, were the dissolving forms of seven Digimon they knew quite well, the Demon Lords of their timeline.

"Lilithmon, Barbamon, Leviamon and Belphemon were much more cooperative the last time when Kari killed Lucemon, Demon and Beelzemon. This time they thought they could beat me and gain some praise from the Digimon, thinking they'd worship them. A shame, really, extras would have been more **Useful alive than dead**. The darker Nene said with a smirk, her distorted voice sending chills down the younger heroes, who kept their goggles and visors on in case she tried anything as they watched the eyes on the wing that was Shademon looking at them.

The older idol then hopped off of the rock, holding out her hand so that her troops would not attack, before she walked up to the older Tagiru, smiling flirtatiously as she addressed her old friend.

"It's been a while Tagiru. I have to admit I am glad we managed to cross paths again. I never thanked you for helping me take our Mikey out of the picture." The corrupt idol said with a smirk as her other eyes looked at the younger heroes, hoping to get some reaction out of them, but sadly they just glared at her, especially her younger self.

"I already told them what you can do, so you can't use your tricks against us." The older Tagiru said, narrowing his eyes as his timeline's Nene just laughed lightly, before placing her left hand on his shoulder, causing Arresterdramon to flinch, while his partner held his hand out.

"You know, out of everyone still fighting her, Kari has nothing against you. If you just bring her Davis, I'm sure she'll give you a high ranking position within the Legion. A general, maybe a new champion, you can be a real Superstar after all." Nene said as she ran her fingers gently across his cheek, moving her head closer where she then added. "And I wouldn't mind having you close to me. We could do so much together and have so much fun doing it."

Both the younger Tagiru and Nene blushed heavily at the older idol's words, who smirked, part of her hoping Tagiru would take the offer, as she was speaking the truth.

Tagiru was amongst the few that never did anything wrong against Davis in the Dark Queen's eyes, and with his changes over the years, he would make an excellent addition to her armies in the Dark Nene's eyes.

Not to mention she did find him attractive, even with her own changes.

However, much to the dark idol's disappointment, the older Tagiru took her hand in his and moved away, looking at her seriously as he said. "After everything that has happened, I can't... I won't join her. I will do what all of us, even you, used to believe in, protecting our future."

"The future is exactly what the Dark Queen has in mind. Making a new world free of cruelty, of suffering, one where she and Davis rule over all and ensure that no more wrongs come to those who pledge their loyalty to them. She only removed the rest of you the last time because she let her rage get the better of her, but she has no quarm with any of you. Join us, bring Davis to her and you will all be granted places in her **new order**." The Dark Nene said as she then looked at the rest of the Fusion Fighters, their Digimon and Shoutmon, who all continued to glare at her.

"Sorry Nene, but if you think we'd join Kari after all the evil and pain she has brought, you'd better think again." The younger Tagiru said as he clenched his fists, Gumdramon looking ready to fight.

"You claim that we could make a future, but from what we've seen, all Kari does is destroy lives and punishes others because of their past mistakes." Christopher then added as he held his Fusion Loader, prepared to fight.

"My Nene and her friends risked everything to save me from the misleading path of darkness I was taking with AxeKnightmon. But I can see there is no saving you." Yuu said, angry at what this version of his sister had become, Damemon looking ready to jump into action the moment Yuu gave the command.

"Not to mention the world you are trying to make is so wrong. I'd hate living in a place without anything cute to look at." Airu added, giving Yuu a quick look over at the end of her sentence, before focusing back on the corrupt brunette, with Oppossumon looking ready to Digivolve and have some action herself.

"I refuse to be like you... to end up like you, manipulating my friends, her brother and others the way you do, welcoming the terrors your Kari has brought to countless lives, I will never stand with that." The younger Nene said in anger as she too took out her Fusion Loader, wanting to put this nightmare version of her to rest.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but I see no other way." Mikey said with some lament in his tone, drawing out his Fusion Loader, where Shoutmon stepped forward and added. "We are going to put an end to you and your evil Queen once and for all. I might be gone in your timeline, but this time, I'll make sure you don't win."

"My dear Shoutmon, whoever said you were gone?" The Dark Nene then questioned with a smirk, drawing up her Darkness Loader, where the screen shone with a dark purple light, where a dark figure materialized behind her, causing the heroes to step back as they looked up, seeing a pair of glowing red eyes glaring down at them.

At first, the figure looked a lot like Shoutmon X7, but as the group got a better look at the Digimon, they could see a fair amount of differences within its form.

Like many of the other corrupted under Kari's thrall, this Digimon was also cast in black armour, replacing the shining gold armour X7 used to wear.

While it retained the combined figures of the various Digimon used in Shoutmon X7's fusion, the parts had lost all traces of their purity, becoming nothing more than tools and weaponry for the dark Shoutmon X7 to use.

While the crest of this Shoutmon X7's chest remained as a V shape, beneath the plating the chest armour had a familiar skull-like formation, horrifying the original Fusion Fighters, for they could already guess what had caused such a dark change.

"He Digi-Fused with AxeKnightmon?!" Yuu asked in worry and fear, which caused the corrupted version of his sister to smirk.

"That's right." The Future Nene said with a small nod, smiling darkly as she looked at her Darkness Loader and informed. "It seems that even though my Fusion Loader changed when I quit **Team Midnight**, a fraction of AxeKnightmon's data remained deep within my device. And thanks to my Queen and her great power, she was able to revive that foolish tincan."

"And he's not alone." She then added with a smirk as her Darkness Loader glowed, sending out bolts of dark energy with formed into many Digimon, including corrupted versions of Greatest Cutemon, Cyberdramon, Deckerdramon, Twuarmon, Cho-Hakkamon, the fusion of Mervamon and Beelzemon they saw and the rest of the team's Digimon, while the Troopmon, Acolytes and Horrors joined the assembled army, ready to strike at the dark idol's command.

"Now then, if you will not submit, then you will all **die!**" Dark Nene said with a wickly laugh as she seemed to levitate into the air, before shooting back, floating just behind her army as they prepared to attack.

Looking amongst the fleet of enemies, as well as what the Dark Queen had done to their Digimon, the group was in agreement and knew what they had to do, where Mikey, Christopher and Nene brought their Fusion Loaders close to each other and called in unison. "Great Fusion!"

From their combined calls, energies of red, blue and pink shot from their Fusion Loaders, starting the unison of their strongest Digimon, starting off as Shoutmon and MetalGreymon were called up for the oncoming battle.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to... OmniShoutmon!"

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to ZekeGreymon!"

With the two key components to their Fusion, the other Digimon then joined in.

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Sparrowmon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pickmons!"

"Great Fusion!" The mass of Digimon all announced, combining their strength and their trust in one another into a single form, bringing out their own combination Digimon, where he yelled through Shoutmon's voice. "Shoutmon X7!"

With his Digi-Fusion a success, Shoutmon X7 wasted no time and immediately set fire upon the forces opposing him.

"Double Flare Blaster!" He yelled, using the Digi-Fused component of Sparrowmon and casting off a barrage of blue energy blasts at the enemies around them, not only wiping out a fraction of Nene's troops, taking out the Troopmon and the Gaossmon, but it also allowed the other Fusion Fighters to assist in the battle.

"Let's show this twisted freak that cuteness can be chaotic." Airu said with a confident grin, drawing her Fusion Loader and used its energies to give Opossumon a powerboost.

"Opossumon Digivolve to... Cho-Hakaimon!" She called, altering from her petite beast form and into her more wild form, swinging her hammer around as she prepared to smash the enemy to bits.

Following up, Yuu accessed the powers of his Fusion Loader and the strength within him, allowing Damemon to Digivolve.

"Damemon Digivolve to... Tuwarmon!" The ninja Digimon declared, running through several hand signs as he too prepared to fight, only he would use his tactics and ninjutsu in order to dispatch his enemies.

And as Tagiru looked at his Fusion Loader, wondering if he had the strength to call upon Arresterdramon's Superior Mode, feeling a pair of comforting hands on his shoulders, the brunette looked to see both his future self and Nene smiling at him.

"Though MetallifeKuwagamon's power no longer remains within your Fusion Loader, I know that inside, you still have that strength." Nene said with a confident tone and caring smile, one that caused Tagiru to blush a little, surprised at the confidence Nene had within him.

"Show us what a Superstar can do." The older Tagiru added, knowing just what to say in order to motivate his past self, smiling as he saw Tagiru grin and nod confidently.

"Alright then. Gumdramon, it's time to Digi-Fuse!" The younger Tagiru called, drawing his Fusion Loader to the air, where it shone with a bright yellow light, fusing Gumdramonmon, but not with a Digimon, but with his partner's blazing spirit, where the small dragon Digimon Digivolved to his more mightier form, before giving off a loud roar as orange flames circled his being, his arms and feet were encased in silver metal, his anchor-like tail changed to an axe form, while a set of golden wings expanded from his back, where Arresterdramon called with the same might as his partner. "Arresterdramon Superior Mode!"

"Alright Superstar, let's show them what two of us are capable of!" Arresterdramon heard his older self say, looking next to him to see that he too was in Superior Mode as both prepared to fight.

With their line of Digimon set up and ready to fight, the Fusion Fighters were about to do all they could to repel Nene's forces, but stopped as Mikey and Nene's Fusion Loaders glowed, before two figures emerged from within.

"Beelzemon? Mervamon?" Mikey let out, before having to ask. "What are you doing out here?"

"I sensed a great darkness and knew I had to face it." Beelzemon said in reply, while Mervamon grinned, keeping her blade rested on her shoulder as she looked at Nene and asked. "Did you really think I'd stay away from a fight like this?"

The two Digimon then saw the corrupted version of their fusion amongst their enemies, glaring at them with red eyes and a dark smirk.

But seeing the Forced Digi-Fuse of their dark counterparts, Mervamon just smiled

"What do you say, handsome?" She asked, turning to face Beelzemon as she set her blade down, set her hand in his and suggested. "Let's show these dark freaks what the real Mervamon and Beelzemon can do."

Smiling at Mervamon and her enthusiasm for battle, Beelzemon just said. "You read my mind."

From their words, Mikey and Nene expected the pair to request a Digi-Fuse, but were taken aback with some confusion as the duo stepped forward, drawing and preparing their respective weaponry.

"As much as I'd love to Digi-Fuse with you again, I want to prove that we can win without having to resort to depending power. I want to show that thing whether it's Mervamon or Mervamon: Blast Mode, a fake can never beat the original." Mervamon said, where Beelzemon looked at Mervamon, gave her a smile and nodded, respecting her thoughts.

"Very well." Beelzemon replied, keeping his grin as he teased. "But don't expect me to save you if this Mervamon goes all crazy on you."

"This will be fun. **Kill them all**! The Dark Nene cut in and commanded with a smirk as her forces launched forward, with DarkShoutmon X7 rushing at his counterpart, where the pair clashed their mics against the other, glaring into each other's eyes, only for Shoutmon X7, he could see nothing but a hollow gaze within his dark counterpart, sensing all the freewill had been strpped, not only from the dark Shoutmon, but from all the Digimon that were used in his creation.

As the two then pushed each other back, Shoutmon X7 was forced to use his Sparrowmon fused arm as a shield as the Acolytes below began opening fire at him, though their attacks seemed to be more of a distraction, allowing the corrupted version of the Digi-Fused Digimon to strike once more, hitting his counterpart and causing him to stagger back.

Nearby, the two Horrors rushed at Cho-Hakkaimon and Tuwarmon, their many faces screaming as they brought their claw-like hands up to strike.

But Cho-Hakkaimon just smiled as she came face to face with her enemy, readying her weapon, before showing off her power.

"Hard-swung Homerun!" She announced, smashing her hammer into one of the Horror's heads, smashing it into the ground, where she then let her rage get the better of her as she continued to pummel the beast, not stopping until she was sure it was destroyed.

During her onslaught, Tuwarmon took a more subtle approach in vanquising his foe, where it charged at him, letting out an agonized cry as it tried to slice Tuwarmon in half with its clawed fingers, but found the ninja Digimon quick to counter.

"Mantis Dance!" Tuwarmon declared, drawing out his Mantis Arms, before rushing around the Horror, running his sickles along the creature's body and coming behind the beast, where he calmly set his blades aside, keeping a calm stance as the Horror then collapsed, dissolving into shadows from all the cuts delivered to its being and leaving nothing behind.

The ninja Digimon then looked and sweatdropped to see Cho-Hakkaimon still slamming her hammer into the ground, despite the fact that her enemy had also dissolved into shadows a moment before hand, causing him to ask. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost!" Cho-Hakaimon said in reply, still letting out her rage and smashing the ground to bits.

"I hope your counterpart isn't..." Tuwarmon was about to say, before quickly ducking as a similar hammer to Cho-Hakkaimon's nearly took his head off, causing him to jump back as he saw the DarkCho-Hakkaimon staring at him as she drew her hammer up.

"What did you say...Eh!" Cho-Hakkaimon started to ask, before quickly ducking as what looked like Tuwarmon's blades coming together where her head just was, before receiving a kick to the stomach, sending her flying back and skidding across the ground, gaining her bearing as she saw the DarkTuwarmon looking at her.

"You dare hit me!?" Cho-Hakkaimon questioned as a burning rage filled her eyes. "You'll pay for that!"

Watching as Cho-Hakkaimon rushed at the dark Tuwarmon, swinging her hammer furiously, only for the dark ninja Digimonto avoid each strike, from his position, seeing the corrupt Cho-Hakkaimon coming for him, dragging her hammer along the ground with one hand, Tuwarmon drew his blades again, but had to confess. "And I thought one Cho-Hakaimon was scary enough."

With that, Tuwarmon and Cho-Hakkaimon began to face the dark dopplegangers, with Cho-Hakkaimon continuing to get enraged by DarkTuwarmon's antics, where he continued to use his Shadow Ninja Art: Body Replacement Technique, allowing Cho-Hakkaimon a clear shot at him, only for it to be replaced with a mocking dummy everytime, Tuwarmon found that with her freewill stripped away, the dark copy of Cho-Hakkaimon was more focused and more dangerous, forcing him to remain on a more defensive line as he avoided each carefully calculated swing of her hammer.

While Tuwarmon and Cho-Hakkaimon fought against the dark copies alone, the Arresterdramon of the present and future showed their power as they were battling the dark Cyberdramon and corrupted Greatest Cutemon, as well as doing their best to dodge missile fire from the DarkDeckerdramon.

As he dodged a swing from Greatest Cutemon's drumsticks, the younger Arresterdramon looked over and saw his future self locked in combat with DarkCyberdramon, causing him to smirk and yell. "Hey, hurry it up, old man, we haven't got all day!"

"Don't call me that, you ungrateful brat!" The older Arresterdramon yelled in anger, before delivering a swift kick to DarkCyberdramon's stomach, sending him flying back as he bounced off Deckerdramon's head, which didn't phase the corrupt cyborg Digimon at all, where he continued firing missiles at the pair, most of which the Arresterdramon duo dodged, while managing to destroy a handful, slicing them in half with their axe-like tails, before dodging another swing from Greatest Cutemon's attack.

With the other Digimon all engaging in their battles, Beelzemon and Mervamon set themselves against their dark fusion, both knowing that combined she would prove to be a hard enemy to destroy, but with them together, there was hope.

"Destruction Cannon..." The combined and corrupted form of Mervamon and Beelzemon declared, casting out a blast of purple coloured energy from her snake-like arm, forcing the real Mervamon and Beelzemon to quickly jump away, avoiding the blast.

"Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon then called as he tried to strike back, releasing a great surge of green energy from his Blaster arm, but found DarkMervamon: Destruction Mode slice through the energy with her sword, before shooting down at Mervamon, deciding to take her down first.

But refusing to allow her opponent an easy victory, Mervamon brought her blade up, using it to shield herself against her dark copy's sword, groaning at the impact as the blades clashed, but continued to defend and fight back herself.

"Snake Punch!" Mervamon called, swinging her snake-like arm up and slamming it into DarkMervamon: Destruction Mode's side, managing to knock her away, giving the real Mervamon and Beelzemon a clear line of sight against their enemy.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon declared, lunging at the fallen form of Mervamon, the claws on his left and ready to rip through the dark Mervamon.

"Olympia Kai!" Mervamon followed up as she shot alongside Beelzemon, bringing her blade forth and preparing to also pierce through the dark doppelganger, only to give off a frustrated groan when DarkMervamon: Destruction Mode suddenly brought her sword out, managing to repel both attacks.

As the Digimon battled above and around them, the humans quickly took cover behind a large rock, while the older Tagiru would every now and then take his gun and return fire at the Acolytes, who turned their attention away from Shoutmon X7 and focused on them, the older brunette managing to take several of their numbers down in the exchange.

"They are not going to hit us like this so what...?" The older brunette started to ask out loud, noticing that the Acolytes were not putting any effort into their attacks, before the older Tagiru widened his eyes and looked up.

"Everyone, move!" He yelled, causing the group to move out of the area as a blast of dark energy, mixed with a red hue, shot at where they were just standing.

Acting quickly, the Fusion Fighters had avoided the attack, just managing to avoid a certain death, where Nene questioned. "What was that?"

But looking up, the brunette got her answer, glaring alongside her friends to see her corrupted counterpart hovering above them, the red hue in Shademon's eyes dying down.

"Well at least your reflexes are all good." She then said with a smirk before, quicker than the humans could see, she was down between them, delivering a swift kick to the older Tagiru, sending him flying back, while Shademon acted like the wing he was shaped in, swiping at the younger Tagiru and Mikey and knocking them back, before turning and delivering another kick to Christopher, sending him back a few feet, skidding across the ground.

And keeping up in her onslaught, the dark Nene swung her arm around, grabbing Yuu by his throat, while brining her foot down up Airu's back, smiling darkly at seeing the pair hadn't recovered completely from her initial attack, but more so at their suffering.

However, before she could do anymore damage to Yuu or Airu, a dark grin appeared on her face as she heard the younger Tagiru's voice.

"Yuu! Airu! Leave them alone you Nene wannabe!" The Superstar yelled, his emotions getting the better of him as he charged at the corrupted Nene, drawing his hand back and clenching it into a fist as he prepared to punch her.

But Nene easily dispatched of Tagiru's attack, throwing Yuu aside, while kicking away Airu, focusing her absolute attention on the younger Tagiru, where she left him shocked as she merely grabbed his fist with her right hand, used the momentum against him to turn him around and restrain him, keeping her left hand set tightly around Tagiru's chest and arms, while pressing his body against hers'.

"Still as reckless as ever, Superstar." The Dark Nene commented, empathizing Superstar with a mocking tone, leaving Tagiru groaning as he struggled to break free from the corrupt Nene's hold.

"Let me go!" Tagiru yelled, continuing to thrash around, before stopping suddenly as he heard the dark Nene laugh and felt her run her hand along his cheek.

"I'll let you go, but there is something I need you to do for me." She said, leaning into his ear and whispering. "Kill these fools and bring me Davis."

At the request, Tagiru immediately shook his head, glaring behind him, at what the future Nene had become, where he told her. "There's no way I would ever betray my friends."

"I know." The dark Nene replied with a smile, continuing to play with her captive, running her finger along his cheek as she said. "But unlike your foolish double, I know there is still hope for you. You can become a champion of the Dark Queen. You can have everything you desire, even me."

With her offer and the implications of the latter, Tagiru blushed deeply, which made the corrupt Nene grin, seeing the younger Tagiru was playing right into her hands.

However, a frown appeared on her face as Tagiru glared over his shoulder and said back. "You must think I'm a real idiot if I would agree to that deal. You can take your offer and stuff it!"

Sighing and shaking her head in disappointment, but still keeping her smirk on her face, the corrupted idol then said. "Have it your way, but it looks like we'll have to do this **the fun way.**"

Her free hand then moved to try and lift Tagiru's goggles, causing him to panic, knowing that she was going to use her power to implant a command in his mind, one that would force him to obey her suggestions, before, much to Tagiru's relief, the sound of someone charging at Dark Nene caught her attention, causing her to quickly break his hold on him, delivering a quick kick to his back in the process and sending him flying, before she turned and grabbed her counterpart by the throat, holding her up as she saw her younger self struggling to get out of her grip.

"So feisty, I did like that, but stubborn too. Let's see if we can change that." The Dark Nene said as her eyes began to glow, while she used her free hand to slowly lift the visor protecting Nene's eyes, the younger idol starting to feel light headed as her normal eyes caught sight of her corrupted self's, feeling as if the corrupt Nene was snaking her way into her mind.

However, before the Dark Nene could implant any commands, she quickly dropped her counterpart as Yuu charged at her with a broken plank of wood he found from what was left of a nearby house, causing her to jump back as the young boy got in front of his sister, who was shaking off the lightheaded feeling she had.

"Nene!" Yuu called, kneeling beside the young idol with concern, before asking. "Are you alright? She didn't get you, did she?"

"I... I don't think so." Nene replied as she slowly rubbed the side of her head, still feeling a little dazed, but smiled at her younger brother, glad that her dark doppelganger had failed to control her.

Smiling to see this version of his sister alright, Yuu then turned and glared at her future self, holding the wood like it was a sword as he yelled. "What is wrong with you? Has Shademon twisted your mind so much that you can't tell right from wrong?!"

"Shademon and I have become **one**. I have welcomed the **darkness** into my heart and become something even **greater.**" Nene said, grinning as she looked at her hand covered in Shademon's darkness. "And before you go on how the darkness is **controlling me**, I have learnt to be one with Shademon. We now share this body to carry out** Kari's desires.**"

Glaring at the corrupted form of his sister, Yuu drew his makeshift weapon forward, where he said with some regret. "When I was with AxeKnightmon, you saved me from the darkness. You, Mikey and everyone made me see that I had been deceived and lied to. But it looks like there's no hope in saving you from yourself."

"Go ahead and try, **brat! Nothing you can **do can stop me!" The darker version of Nene said with a smirk as she rose her wing, the eyes on it beginning to glow red as she prepared to attack.

However, before she could fire a blast, the corrupted idol quickly took to the sky once again, avoiding the bullet fire from the older Tagiru, who kept trying to hit her as she flew about.

While the older Tagiru tried to take down the wicked form of Nene, releasing a hail of bullets, with her countering and trying to blast him to bits with shots of dark red energy, the battle between the Shoutmon X7s raged on, where the pair continued to clash and slam their respective mics against the other, damaging both greatly, though there was one difference between the duo.

'Is everyone alright?' Shoutmon mentally asked the other Digimon that made his Digi-Fusion, expressing care toward his friends.

'Still hanging on, buddy.' Ballistamon replied assingly.

'We can keep going, just take that abomination down.' Dorulumon added.

'And we can all lend a hand.' Starmon said proudly.

'So right!' One of the Pickmons replied with a matching eagerness.

'Too true!' Another called, before another added. 'If we had hands that is. But you can count on us.'

Glad to hear the Digimon that supported his Fusion form were still standing strong, Shoutmon smiled, before, through X7, he focused back on his fight with his corrupted form, glaring at the dark being from knowing that it held no relation or care to those who gave it such power.

But having to keep up his defences, Shoutmon X7 saw his dark counterpart prepare an all out attack.

"Seven Vaporize..." DarkShoutmon X7 declared, gathering darkness within the V shaped crest on his chest, before casting it off, causing Shoutmon X7 to counter.

"Seven Victories!" He announced, casting out a blast of red energy from his crest, where the two attacks collided and began to clash amongst one another.

Eventually, after a massive push between both attacks, the two beams of energy died down, causing Shoutmon X7 to pant in exhaustion, while his dark counterpart seemed unfazed, a sight seen around the area as the Fusion Fighters Digimon were all feeling worn out, while their counterparts seemed unfazed, ready to attack at any moment.

It was then that the corrupted idol did something that confused and shocked the heroes, including the future Tagiru as she smiled down at them, holding out her Darkness Loader and recalling all her corrupt Digimon back within the device.

"It's been fun catching up with you, but I really have to go." The corrupted idol said, grinning as she stared down the group and added with a small wave. "**Adios.**"

Watching as she began to head off, her remaining troops following her the group noticed the dark Nene eyeing both Tagirus, blowing them a kiss, which the older Tagiru ignored, while the younger remained as puzzled as ever to that Nene's mindset.

And even though she was his enemy, even though she had killed his friends in an alternate timeline, Tagiru found himself confused as to why he was seemingly drawn to her, hating that there was a part of him that actually wanted her.

"That made no sense, she had us where she wanted us, why did she give up so easily?" Mikey asked, not understanding the point of what happened, before he noticed how tired the Digimon were.

"You don't think...?" He then asked out loud, before the older Tagiru nodded and replied. "She was trying to tire us out. We need to get back to the city, now!"

The group wasted no time as they rushed back to the city, hoping that nothing had happened while they were away, and each feeling dread as to what this tactic their enemy employed really meant.

-Twenty minutes later-

Having arrived back at the DPF Tower and entering the command center, the present and future Fusion Fighters explained everything that happened during their fight, with the older Tai asking Ebemon to check Nene out, not wanting to take any chances and to ensure that her counterpart failed to implant any commands into her mind, before the group thought about their enemy's action.

"We've been fighting nearly none stop for the past two days, with the Legion throwing a fraction of their forces at us. They haven't done anything major in their attacks since this Kari hurt the Dark Queen and..." The older Thomas began saying out loud, before his eyes widened in realization, along with the rest of the group as they slowly caught on, just as the alarms began blaring inside the room, Miki and Megumi quickly looking at the incoming Data.

"The Dark Armada is descending from orbit, they're breaking through the cloud cover." Megumi said with a great worry as she quickly typed on her terminal.

"There is a huge energy spike coming off of the Dark Citadel, we can't get a visual due to the interference." Miki then added, trying to get whatever she could to help the others.

Davis felt a great amount of dread, along with Kari as she held his hand tightly, where the maroon haired boy said aloud. "She's coming."

-Mere minutes later-

First firing the same beam that opened the Shield before, this time destroying it, another beam fired down from the Dark Citadel, where the Dark Queen, ShadowAngewomon and DarkSakuyamon appeared on the edge of where the shield once was, the Dark Kari's eyes narrowing through her helmet as her aura grew, moving and withering around her.

"So, what now, my Queen?" DarkSakuyamon asked, before seeing the Dark Queen sit on a rock, taking her two swords and placing them in the ground around her, before removing her helmet as she replied with a smirk. "We wait, they will come to us."

The final battle, the fate of not just the present, but all of known reality, was about to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

Quickly leaving the safety of the city, knowing they had to confront the Dark Queen beyond its walls for the sake of those still inside, the Digi-heroes and Resistance Leaders all rushed towards the source of the massive energy spike, with those from the future knowing all too well what awaited them, while the present heroes didn't know what to expect, but knew they had to face her eventually.

Samudramon took the lead, with the future MirageGaogamon: BM, Rosemon: BM, Dominimon, Antylamon, HiAndromon, Vikemon and Arresterdramon: SM flying around him and close to his side, with the older Thomas, Yoshi, Joe and Suzie right behind them.

Not that far behind them, the human Digi-heroes ran with their partners and the Biomerged Digimon, all ready to fight as BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon took the lead, Dominimon, Vikemon, HerculesKabuterimon, GrandisKuwagamon, Valkyrimon, Raffalismon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon: LM, Justimon, Beelzemon: BM, the past Antylamon, HiAndromon, MarineAngemon, all ten Legendary Warriors accessing their Human Spirits, the past versions of ShineGreymon: BM, MirageGaogamon: BM, Rosemon: BM, Ravemon: BM, Shoutmon X7, Tuwarmon, Arresterdramon: SM, Cho-Hakkaimon and Mervamon all around them.

Meanwhile, Sora was on the back of her partner, who thanks to Ebemon's help, achieved her Mega form, now resembling a large four winged golden feathered bird known as Phoenixmon.

Finally, with both TKs on the back of the Past Pegasusmon, and Kari on Nefertimon, Davis rode on Raidramon's back, a look of worry, anger, and guilt on his face, still feeling horrible for the fate that had befallen the future Kari, as well as for all those caught within her dark path.

Eventually the group came to a stop, all narrowing their eyes to see the Dark Queen sitting on a rock as she looked up and smirked at them, before looking to her right to see ShadowAngewomon, and then at her left to see...

"What the hell?! Rika and Renamon took you out! How are you here?!" The younger Kazu yelled through his Biomerged form, while Sakuyamon: LM growled at seeing her corrupted self once again.

"My Queen was considerate enough to give me a second chance, and the power to cheat death if I so wish." The Dark Rika said in reply, her tone of absolute respect and loyalty toward her Kari, who just waved her hand, as if it were nothing.

Looking at the group, the Dark Queen's smile grew as she saw Davis, who got off of Raidramon and moved towards the front of the group.

"So you've finally come back to me? I'm so glad, Davis." The Dark Kari said with a smile, which didn't leave even as Davis gained a frown.

"Don't think for a second I came here to switch sides. I came here to stop you." Davis said with a serious tone as he looked at her.

"Kari, I don't want to fight you. When you marked me, you shared your feelings and showed me your care, your love. I believe those feelings are still inside of you and you can use them to fix the wrongs of your time. Please, let go of the hatred, the anger. Please come back to being the girl I fell for." He called, setting his right hand out and offering it to the Dark Queen, a kind gesture for her to embrace him and accept her wrongs.

The Dark Kari's smile never left, making Davis think he had gotten through to her, before she then said. "You just don't give up on trying to get others to change. But then again, that's just another quality that makes you the one I fell for."

Her eyes then glowed a bright purple before, quicker than anyone could see, Davis was encased in a dark purple crystal, seemingly set within a state of suspended animation within the crystal, shocking everyone around him as the younger Kari screamed. "Davis!"

Samudramon and BlitzGreymon then moved to grab the crystal, only for it to lift off the ground and begin to float over towards the Dark Queen.

"No!" CresGarurumon yelled as he tried to grab rush over and grab the crystal, but was thwarted as ShadowAngewomon stepped in.

"Wicked Arrow!" The fallen angel announced, casting off a series of dark arrow bolts, one striking into CresGaruumon's chest and repelling him, while the others landed around the group.

Giving off a dark grin, ShadowAngewomon said. "Make a single move and my dark arrows will destroy you all."

"Now, let's see how my Kari is doing." She then said, turning her head, where her dark smile remained, seeing the crystal moving toward her corrupted partner.

Once the crystal was close enough, the Dark Queen reached out and caressed the dark prison, smiling at finally having Davis by her side, where she said. "Once I'm done, he'll see things my way, he'll see this is for the best."

"Rest for now, my love. This will be over soon." The Dark Kari soothed, kissing the section of crystal where she could see Davis' face, smiling at the maroon haired Digidestined before her, though she knew that before he could be hers', she had to deal with her unwanted guests.

The heroes then watched as the crystal shot up into the sky, hovering close to the Dark Citadel, where the Dark Kari then turned her attention back to the heroes.

"I really should thank you all, you've helped me see things much clearer. You've shown me that no matter what, there will always be those trying to tear us apart, trying to get in our way." The Dark Queen explained as she allowed her helmet to reform around her and stand up, continuing as she said. "And so, I'll send my armies across time and space, destroying everything, where I will replace it all with a new reality, one where Davis and I can leave peacefully as we rule over the entire universe, and make sure no one ever stands in our way ever again."

"If you think we're just going to sit back and let you carry out that insane plan, you're even crazier than I thought." Agunimon said back as he gathered flames within his gauntlets, preparing to stop the corrupted Kari.

"I expect you all to die here." The Dark Queen replied with a dark smirk, just as the group heard a loud sound above them, looking up to see three of the tower-like spires of the Dark Citadel break off and float a few feet below it, allowing the group to get a better look at them.

Coming down and into contact with their vision, the heroes and heroines all saw black stone pillars come into view, each releasing dark purple light from the top and dark energy swirling around them, slowly building up an unknown energy.

"Um... those are those Spires you mentioned I'm guessing?" BlitzGreymon asked as he looked at Samudramon, who nodded his head as he glared at the corrupted Queen.

"You know, last time I destroyed this world, I was too focused on my rage, my pain. But this time... I'm going to enjoy it very much." The Dark Queen said with a dark laugh, causing the heroes to growl, especially the Legendary Warriors, who were all about to rush in and put an end to the corrupt Kari's madness.

"We won't let...!" Beetlemon started to shout, running a few feet forward with the others Warriors, before coming to a complete stop as familiar circles appeared before them, where their dark counterparts emerged, staring at Takuya and the others as dark energy surrounded their dark counterparts.

Then, much to the heroes' shock, the Ten Dark Warriors all turned into dark energy, coming together in a sphere of dark energy, which subsided, revealing a darker version of Susanoomon, only his armour was black and grey, while his eyes glowed red as he looked down at his former selves.

"No way! They can Ancient Spirit Evolve!?" Kazemon let out with obvious shock in her voice, her fear causing the Dark Kari to chuckle.

"They can do whatever I allow them to do, Zoe. Sadly, you will never get to know that. Kill them!" The Dark Queen commanded, where DarkSusanoomon let out a roar of rage and anger.

"Anything the darkness can do, we can do better." Agunimon stated, looking at the Legendary Warriors around him with absolute trust, all expressing the same emotion within the Warrior of Flame, before all ten Warriors withdrew their D-Tectors and called with might. "Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!"

Combining their very beings with their respective Spirits, all ten Warriors turned into pure forms of energy, which shot toward each other and clashed in a powerful light, where the ten Legendary Warriors became one Digimon, reviving Susanoomon for one final battle.

"Susanoo..." The Ancient spirit Digimon started to declare, before letting out a grunt as something slammed into him, revealing that his darker counterpart had rushed him and was pushing him back, where the present Susanoomon quickly broke his hold as the two began punching and kicking at one another.

At seeing the Susanoomon engaged in combat, Kenta withdrew his D-Power and a handful of Digimon Cards, about to offer his assistance to the Legendary Warriors, only to stop as Susanoomon brought out his hand, halting any advances.

"We can handle this. Go! Stop Kari!" Susanoomon yelled as he then blocked his counterpart's punch, before delivering a counterpunch to DarkSusanoomon's face, though the impact didn't do much to slow down the corrupt Warrior's attacks.

"Alright, we'll..." Sakuyamon: LM then started to say, before quickly turning and bringing her staff up to block a blow from DarkSakuyamon, who had a dark smirk on her face.

"Don't think for a second you're going anywhere. We still have a score to settle." DarkSakuyamon stated as she glared at her light half.

"Fine." Sakuyamon: LM replied calmly, only to give a small smile as she said. "I kicked your butt once and I can do it again."

"Not this time, brat." DarkSakuyamon said back as the two dark spirits emerged from her back, causing everyone to look in shock to see ChaosGallantmon and the corrupt Jeri, before both spirits quickly shot back into DarkSakuyamon, who began laughing darkly as her counterpart felt her enemy's power skyrocket.

"Now to teach you a lesson, and when I'm done, I'll show you what I have seen, and you'll be just like me!" DarkSakuyamon said as she pushed harder, breaking Sakuyamon: LM's attempt to hold her back, sending her flying back a few feet as she regained her bearings.

"No matter what happens in this fight, I swear I'll never become like you!" Sakuyamon: LM declared, before letting out a mighty battle cry, gathering her light energy as she prepared to face her dark form once again.

"We shall see." DarkSakuyamon said as her dark spirits formed around her, before coming together and forming a large, snake-like spirit construct around their mistress, letting out a hiss as two black wings came out of its form, where DarkSakuyamon continued to laugh from within.

Moving back subconsciously, there was a part of Rika and Renamon that actually feared their dark form, fearing the worst and that they too could become another monster of the Dark Queen.

But she stopped when she felt herself back into what she believed to be a metal wall, where she turned to see the obstruction was MegaGargomon.

"Momentai." He said, before telling Sakuyamon: LM. "There's no need to fear her, Rika, Renamon. Remember, you both have friends by your side."

Looking around MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon: LM saw Gallantmon: CM, the two HiAndromons, the Antylamons of her timeline and of the future, MarineAngemon, Justimon and Beelzemon: BM had stayed behind to offer her their support, surprising the light shaman Digimon at first, before smiling, grateful she had so many to rely upon.

"Now let's show this fake freak what the real Digimon Tamers can do!" Beelzemon: BM called, ready to fight and put an end to DarkSakuyamon.

"How cute, but just like before, they will all fall, and their spirits will join the others as my pets for eternity. For the Dark Queen!" DarkSakuyamon cried out as a blast of dark energy shot out of the serpent's mouth, causing the group to scatter as it left a crater where they were just standing.

"She's not joking around." The past HiAndromon commented as he took in the sight of the devastation.

"And neither are we." The future HiAndromon told his counterpart, before both nodded and prepared to attack.

"Atomic Ray!" Both cyborg Digimon announced as each released energy from the red and blue turbines upon their shoulders, not only combining their sets of energy into one shot, but forcing their two attacks into one mighty wave of energy.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon followed up, not wanting to miss out on the chance to show off his power, as well as to ensure the destruction of the corrupted Sakuyamon, where he unleashed a blast of dark purple energy from his Blaster arm, confident his power would help wound DarkSakuyamon, while certain that as a team, they could destroy her.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon then called as he brought out his right arm and cast out a series of orange electrical orbs at DarkSakuyamon, releasing orb after orb to ensure she could not escape him or his power.

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon let out, opening the shoulder mounted ports and releasing a set of gigantic missiles, before watching on as both Antylamon leapt up above him, preparing their own attacks alongside their Tamers.

"Digi-Modify! Sun Ball Blast activate!" Both Suzies called form the side, slashing their Digimon Cards along their D-Powers, where both Antlyamons gave off a mighty cry as the flames of Apollomon filled their forms, casting both in a mighty flame that they then released as a set of fireballs, striking at MegaGargomon's missiles, which not only gave them a boost in speed, but with Apolomon's power, the missiles were then encased in amber flames.

"Final Justice!" Gallantmon: CM let out as he gathered his energy within his lance, before casting it out as a powerful red wave, concentrating his power to ensure that the attack never made contact with any of his allies, but would all be directed to DarkSakuyamon and her hopeful destruction.

"Spirit Force!" Sakuyamon: LM called out as a large Yin Yang symbol appeared behind her, causing several large fox spirits to shoot out, merging together into a massive energy attack as it headed straight for her dark counterpart.

"Kahuna Wave!" MarineAngemon finally declared, adding what strength he could as he spat out several small heart shaped bubbles, knowing that while he wasn't the strongest of Megas, the more negative a heart his opponent had, the more power his attack held, recalling how he was able to repel the fake Jeri during the time of the D-Reaper's invasion.

The attacks all collided with the serpent spirit frame around DarkSakuyamon, causing a massive explosion, where the Tamers all shielded their eyes from the shockwave, leaving a cloud of dust as the humans and Digimon waited, causing Kenta to asked in worry. "Did we get her?"

A second later, Sakuyamon: LM's senses kicked in causing her to cry out. "Move!"

The group quickly responded, just in time as another blast of dark energy shot out of the dust, cutting through the air and into the ground where the Tamers and their partners were, revealing DarkSakuyamon herself unharmed, while her dark spirit armour seemed to quickly regenerate.

"Oh, so close, and yet, so pointless in the end. Now die, my Queen commands it!" DarkSakuyamon said as dozens of dark spirits, some foxes, some crows, some snakes shot out from the back of the spirit construct, shooting towards the Tamers, where they dodged and fought back against the wicked spirits of DarkSakuyamon.

Meanwhile, the remaining Digi-heroes were left to fight the Dark Queen and ShadowAngewomon, where Nefertimon and Pegasusmon landed, allowing their partners off of their backs, before the younger TK and Kari brought their D-3s out, both determined to save Davis and stop this madness once and for all.

Reacting to their emotions, the screens of their D-3s each shone with a mighty bright light, releasing as a beam and striking Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, where the two Digimon felt their power increasing, feeling the very spirit of their partner within the energy, and they knew they hadn't waste such a gift.

Allowing the light to consume them completely, TK and Kari watched with confident expressions as their partners' forms began to reshape and alter within the light, with Pegasusmon's rising and taking a more human-like stance, where as Nefertimon's being greatly expanded.

And as the lights began to die down, TK and Kari smiled, proud to see the mighty forms of Seraphimon and Magnadramon.

Scoffing at the sight, the Dark Queen looked at her younger self and said. "You say you love Davis, yet you still work with that hopeless fool."

At her mocking, the younger Digidestined of Light and Hope glared at the Dark Kari, before the older TK moved in front of them, his sword drawn as he looked at monster his Kari had become.

"That's right. We are working together. We are working to stop you and save the one this Kari loves." The older blond declared as he looked ready to fight, causing the Dark Queen to narrow her eyes, seeing that her TK was no longer the reckless animal she made him into anymore.

"So be it." She said as she pulled her two blades out of the ground, where, faster than the eye could see, she appeared in front of Samudramon, who had just enough time to block her swing with his blades, before she spun around and delivered a powerful kick to his head, sending him flying back a few meters, skidding along the ground before he slammed into a rock, cracking it in the process.

She then appeared between both Vikemon, her wings extended as she delivered a spinning kick to both, sending the much larger Digimon flying in seperate directions, continuing to astonish the past Digi-heroes as to the Dark Kari's strength.

Landing before the heroes, the Dark Queen let her wings extend once more as dark energy swirled around her, quickly forming a sphere of energy in front of her, before firing the blast, causing as much of the group as possible to move, with Ravemon, both MirageGaogamon, Tuwarmon and Cho-Hakkaimon to get grazed, causing them to cry out in pain from the dark energy, where the beam crashed into the city's wall, leaving a gaping hole in its place.

Concerned at the sight of his fallen friends and at the destruction she was causing, CresGaurumon acted, where he lunged at the corrupt brunette, his blade drawn as he prepared to strike her down.

"Beast Cyclone!" The beast knight Digimon declared as he began to spin at an intense speed, hoping to cut his enemy down, but was left shocked as the Dark Queen easily dodged each swing, merely stepping to one side or the other, before finally raising her right blade, stopping his spin as his blade clashed with hers', before she put her left blade into the ground and quickly punched the wolf-like Digimon in the face, sending him flying back and nearly crashing into Samudramon.

At seeing CresGarurumon taken down, concern filled the group, but none refused to back down.

"Give her everything you got!" The younger Tai yelled through his Biomerged form as the remaining Digimon prepared to attack.

"Plasma Strike!" The Digimon of Courage then bellowed, drawing up its arms and firing off a series of blasts from the small cannons upon its hulking arms.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon followed up as she gathered a great inferno in her beak, before casting it out as a great stream of fire.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon declared after seeing Phoenixmon's attack, not only casting out her own breath of flame, but combining it with Phoenixmon's attack.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon called as he gathered pure light energy within his hands, before casting it as seven mighty spheres.

"Ballet Gun!" Raffalismon announced, drawing up her arms and casting off a set of powerful blasts from the cannons concealed within her sleeves.

"Excalibur's Might!" Both Dominimon called together, each running their blades downward and releasing them as lines of light green energy, forming into a single X formation as they headed for the Dark Queen.

"Horn Buster II!" HerculesKabuterimon declared, gathering the electricity in his body and directing it into his horn, before casting it out as one concentrated attack.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon followed up, giving off a great howl as he too cast off an electrical attack, releasing a massive stream of blue thunder from his mouth, giving it his all to get back his partner and best friend.

"Grandis Whirlwind!" GrandisKuwagamon called, expressing similar emotions to Raidramon as the Digimon of Kindness put his all into his own attack, casting out a powerful wind attack with his wings.

"Punishing Storm!" Valkyrimon declared, wanting to save Davis as well, swinging its blade and bringing forth a great wind attack of its own, where it shot alongside GrandisKuwagamon's and turned the two attacks into one devastating whirlwind.

"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon: BM roared, gathering his energy into his blade, where it doubled in size, before swinging it in a horizontal motion, casting out a stream of burning energy.

"Jewel of Heart!" Both Rosemon: BM declared as the pair summoned a massive swarm of pink energy orbs, all of which then cast out a beam of energy, resulting in a great onslaught.

"Fusion Flamethrower!" Shoutmon X7 yelled, not only placing his power into his attack, but so did all the Digimon working alongside him, where Shoutmon X7's mic was cast in a mighty blaze that he then released, giving off a powerful cry as he could feel the strength of all his friends within the attack.

"Superior Prism!" Both Arresterdramon:SM announced, calling out a barrage of energy spheres, before every last one was engulfed in flame, reflecting the burning determination that the Digimon held, before releasing their attacks.

The onslaught of attacks went flying at the Dark Queen, with each member of the team hoping this would end things quickly before, much to their shock and horror, the Dark Queen merely held her left hand out as she smirked, where each attack seemed to stop mid-air, before quickly dissolving, a scene that reminded the older Digidestined, including Kari and TK of their first fight against Myotismon.

The Dark Kari then flapped her metallic wings, sending out a shockwave that caused most of the Digimon and humans to groan out, before the humans were sent flying back a few feet, save for Sora, who nearly pulled feathers out of her partner's back as she held on for dear life.

"Is this really all you have? Can you not see that your struggle is pointless?" The corrupt Kari asked, scanning the area, where she smiled darkly at seeing many of her foes fallen and seemingly broken, where she then said. "Just lie there and die, leave this world so that I can tear it down and rebuild it in my image."

Groaning as they pulled themselves up, the group then looked up as they saw the Spires glowing lightly, showing the dark energy that was already building up inside of them, showing that time was not on their side.

However, Samudramon stood up and moved closer to his corrupt sister, standing beside BlitzGreymon and CresGarurumon as the Resistance Commander then called. "Have you really forgotten? We are the Digidestined, the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, DATS and the Fusion Fighters, the protectors of this world and those connected to it. No matter the danger, no matter how powerful our foe, we will fight to the bitter end. You use to believe that as well. I am sorry for the pain we caused you, but we will end this madness, here and now!"

"If you really think you can stop us and bring forth your idea of a perfect world then come and get us!" Magnadramon let out, glaring at the Dark Kari, hating what she had become, but hating her at accepting such a terrible position.

"If you say so." The Dark Queen said as ShadowAngemon landed behind her, while the Dark Kari's swords dissolved and in her right hand appeared something very familiar.

Despite its corruption, the others recognized it as her D-3, only it was now black with a dark purple grip around it, causing the heroes to realize what was about to happen as they saw the fallen angel Digimon close her wings around her partner and herself as dark energy swirled around them.

"Dark Biomerge activate!" The Dark Queen declared as the sphere of energy surrounded them, before bursting with a great amount of energy, while the heroes quickly felt an overwhelming sense of dread and terror fill their beings as the sky above them then turned black, before they got a good look at the new figure before them.

The being was tall, slightly smaller than Imperialdramon in his Fighter Mode, while resembling a figure in black robes, with dark mist coming out where its feet would've been.

On its shoulders were two pads, with scythe-like blades pointing upwards, while in its right hand was a dark metal staff, the top looking like a pair of dragon heads with a dark purple crystal at the center, between the mouths.

From the creature's back were six shadowy mists that seemed to form wings, while a hood covered its entire head, showing only a pair of glowing red eyes and a pair of black horns that protruded from the top of its head.

"Ophanimon: Ruin Mode!" The Digimon declared in a distorted version of the Dark Queen and ShadowAngewomon's voices, sending chills down everyone's spines, knowing that the battle was just beginning.

And if they didn't stop the darkness, then it would be the end for them all.


	15. Chapter 15

As Susanoomon continued to fight his dark counterpart, the Tamers still occupied with DarkSakuyamon, the rest of the Digi-heroes and Resistance Leaders felt tense as they looked upon Ophanimon: Ruin Mode, feeling the dark energy coming off of her as she stared them down.

"So which of you wants to challenge me first? It won't matter really, you'll all die the same." Ophanimon: RM said with a dark laugh, causing the Digimon to growl, while the younger Kari looked up, still concerned for Davis' safety as she saw his crystal prison still floating in the air.

Looking amongst themselves, BlitzGreymon, CresGarurumon and Samudramon nodded, before the three rushed at the dark Digimon, hoping to work together and take her out quickly as CresGarurumon flanked her on her left, while Samudramon flanked her on the right.

"Beast Cyclone!" CresGarurumon roared, swinging his entire being around, every inch of him acting like a spiking tornado.

"Rinkageki!" Samudramon followed up, fusing his blades into one, which was set ablaze and then launched at the Dark Queen.

As the two rushed at Ophanimon: RM, BlitzGreymon shot into the air as the cannons on his back faced forward, gathering electric energy inside them as he yelled out. "Thunder Vernier!"

Unfortunately, as the attacks were about to hit, Ophanimon: RM used her staff to block Samudramon's attack, stopping him in place, while she raised her left hand, halting CresGarurumon's ability, before throwing the wolf-like Digimon in the path of BlitzGreymon's attack, causing him to cry out in pain before crashing into the group below, where the Dark Queen then pushed Samudramon back, before swinging her staff hard, sending him flying back a few feet.

"Dark Destruction!" Ophanimon: RM then called out as she raised her staff into the air, causing the gem on it to glow brightly, before a beam of energy shot into the air, followed by a barrage of dark lightning strikes raining down on the Digi-heroes, causing them to scatter and try to dodge the attacks, scarring the ground around them in the process.

"Shadow Possession!" The Dark Queen then declared as she brought up her left hand towards the heroes, where several shadowy tendrils shot out towards Phoenixmon, Sora, BlitzGreymon, Raffalismon, the younger Rosemon: BM and Tuwarmon, causing them to gasp as the shadows enveloped them, before their eyes completely turned black and their bodies limp, a sight that unnerved the remaining heroes.

"Guys, are you...?!" CresGarurumon started to ask in concern, before quickly moving out of the way as BlitzGreymon pointed his arm cannons at him and began to fire mindlessly, causing the group to quickly realize that they were now being controlled by the Dark Queen.

"You coward! Can't you ever fight fair?" Marcus yelled, continuing to feel his rage grow at all the friends that had been warped by the Dark Kari's control.

"Honour, chivalry, those are just fantasies, Marcus, the only justice in this reality is those with power over those who do not, and I have the power." Ophanimon: RM said with a dark laugh as she floated into the air, watching her current puppets attack their allies as Raffalismon opened fire upon HerculesKabuterimon, with Phoenixmon chased after Seraphimon, Magnadramon and both Dominimon, trying to blast the four within her blaze, Sora mindlessly sitting on her partner's back, while Rosemon: BM and Tuwarmon worked together to attack their friends and allies.

"Dark Annihilation!" Ophanimon: RM then said as she rose her staff and her arms into the air, causing a massive orb of dark energy to appear above her, before throwing it down, right at the center of the group, causing a massive blast of energy, harming not just the Digimon, but those currently under her control as well.

In her eyes, it didn't matter who suffered, so long as Davis would be with her in the end.

When the dust cleared, those injured in the attack tried to get up, but felt the pain coursing through their bodies too much, while feeling dread as those who were under Ophanimon: RM's control slowly stood up, their eyes still black and empty as they looked ready to attack once more.

While the damaged party were continuing to face the Dark Queen and her newly obtained puppets, Susanoomon was giving it his all, every Warrior that made the ancient Digimon pushing themselves against their dark double.

"Celestial Blade!" Susanoomon announced, summoning forth his blade, the ZERO-ARMS, before giving it a great swing at DarkSusanoomon, only to give a frustrated groan as the Dark Warrior summoned his own version of Susanoomon's blade, clashing against one another as the two ancient Digimon began their combat.

With each swing of their blade, they found DarkSusanoomon not only keeping up, but also countering, trying to pierce his weapon through the ancient Digimon, where Arbormon said within. 'I don't know how much more of this we can take. We're all getting tired out and he's still fighting!'

'We need to do something. The others are getting thrashed over there!' Zoe added in concern as through Susanoomon's eyes they the main group once again fighting their mind controlled friends, while Ophanimon: RM seemed to now be going after them individually, leaving the older MirageGaogamon: BM and Rosemon: BM in pain as they were on the group, unable to move anymore, before she set her sights on Shoutmon X7 and the two Arresterdramons, sending blasts of dark energy at them, causing them to cry out in pain with each hit.

Nearby, the Tamers were having similar thoughts as they continued to face off against DarkSakuyamon, finding that even though it was ten on one, DarkSakuyamon's power was different from when she fought against Sakuyamon: LM.

She seemed more focused, more dedicated, more evil than before.

"Can you see now how pointless your struggling is? Even if you somehow beat me, you can never match up against her. In the end the Darkness always wins. Give up, and only some of you will die." The dark shaman Digimon said with a dark smile as she looked at her foes through her spirit construct.

"The only one going down here is you!" Beelzemon: BM snapped, his rage and his wish to see his friends safe getting the better of him as he lunged at DarkSakuyamon.

"Darkness Claw!" He yelled, gathering a dark purple light in his fingertips and tried to run them along DarkSakuyamon, but found his attack backfiring as she sent out a dark wisp of energy, wrapping around Beelzemon: BM's arm tightening around his wrist as it brought him over to face DarkSakuyamon, who smirked as she looked at the struggling Digimon.

"Still the same reckless and useless runt of a Digimon I see, Impmon." BlackRenamon said through her Biomerged form, causing Beelzemon to growl, before letting out a yell as he was thrown to the side, thankfully landing in MegaGargomon's hands as he got up and glared at the dark version of his friend.

As more dark spirits began to move around her construct form, looking almost like screaming ghosts, DarkSakuyamon then looked at the group, particularly Sakuyamon: LM and Gallantmon: CM as she asked. "Are you ready to kneel, or are you ready to join my spirits in eternal suffering?"

Looking back at DarkSakuyamon, drawing her staff, Sakuyamon: LM asked back. "What do you think?"

"Had to ask." The corrupt Tamer replied with a dark laugh as dark energy formed in the serpent's mouth, before casting it off in a great blast of energy, causing the Tamers to quickly move once more as they resumed their fight with DarkSakuyamon, each having various reasons to put an end to the corrupt form that was the future Rika and Renamon.

Back with the main group, who were all panting with exhaustion, their bodies bruised and scarred, while the humans were not in much better condition as they all looked at their mind controlled friends, who stood like puppets before Ophanimon: RM.

"I think I've had enough fun toying with you. The DPF, and this entire world. You never stood a chance, and now this world will die once again." Ophanimon: RM said as beams of energy shot down not just from the Dark Citadel, but from every ship in the Armada, with Dark Nene and her corrupted Digimon coming out of one beam, along with the four Demon Lords, as well as the rest of the Dark Legion, a sight that terrified the Digi-heroes.

Thousands of Acolytes, Troopmon, Berserkers, Horrors, and other dark Digimon marched towards them, along with dark tanks and creatures the present heroes had never seen before, while above them, thousands of winged shadow creatures, Devidramon and NeoDevimon swarmed from the ships, as well as dozens of the winged Nightmares, letting out roars as they flew above.

Meanwhile, dozens of dark spikes landed around the battlefield, releasing thousands of Stalkers, each ready to tear apart anything in their paths, causing the Dark Queen to mentally smirk at seeing the fear in the Digi-heroes eyes, with them finally realizing that they had only faced a small fraction of her army, and how out gunned they really were.

However, looking at Samudramon, the Dark Queen frowned, seeing not fear but a continued determination in his eyes, before her eyes widened as she heard her brother call out from a communicator. "Now, Ebemon!"

It was then that, from the walls of Axis City, dozens of Digi-ports opened, where more Resistances fighters, a few tanks, Digimon and other beings the Digi-heroes have never seen before came through, reinforcements the Resistance held back just for this occasion, those from not just their worlds, but others the Dark Legion had ravaged, ready to fight for what they had left and protect their futures.

Glaring at the back-up, then at Samudramon, through Ophanimon: RM, Kari said with spite. "You can never let me have what I want can you, big brother?"

"This is a fight for our future, all of our futures, and we will not go down quietly, Kari!" Samudramon yelled back as the Digi-heroes and they new allies charged at the Legion, who responded in kind as they met their foes in battle, turning the area into a war zone.

In one of the battles, Shoutmon X7 was battling a pair of DexDorugamon, easily knocking the two back, before he heard a loud roar, looking up to see a Nightmare heading straight for him, causing X7 to start to curse as he let out. "Oh, cr..."

But before he could finish, Shoutmon heard a loud yell as a large fist came slamming into the Nightmare's face, sending it crashing into the ground, where the Digimon King turned to thank his saviour, only to be puzzled by his appearance.

Looking at the new being, his form reminded X7 of various aspects of the main leaders of each group, even seeing some of himself within the being, where he took in its appearance, seeing he too concealed his face with a silver helmet with red lined spikes coming out the sides, reminding Shoutmon X7 of Gallantmon, while a darker shade of spiked silver hair flowed from the back of the being's head.

Their body was armoured, having decorative red lines running along and connecting to a glowing blue core within its chest, which also ran along its arms and legs, which had a similar formation to ShineGreymon when he was not using the power of the Burst Mode.

A golden ring floated behind the Digimon's back, which put Shoutmon X7 in mind of the ring Susanoomon had decorated upon his back, though he was unsure if it was for decoration or to give this new figure his power.

"Um.. Thanks for the assistance." Shoutmon X7 said to the being, who nodded in reply, before turning to see the Nightmare get up and rush at the pair.

"Ultimate Adamas!" The being then announced as it summoned a blue spear of light, before throwing it and impaling the shadow beast through the mouth, causing it to skid on the ground as it dissolved into shadows, before the being leaped into the air and continue fighting, leaving Shoutmon X7 confused by the being.

But seeing that he was seemingly fighting on their side, Shoutmon X7 refocused and resumed his battles with the Legion's forces.

Meanwhile, a large group of Acolytes rushed to help DarkSakuyamon, opening fire at the humans as the older Suzie pulled her younger self and Kenta behind a rock, using it as cover as she tried to return fire.

"Guys, hold on we'll...!" Gallantmon: CM started to yell as he avoided another attack from DarkSakuyamon, only to be confused as a rocket hit the Acolytes, taking the group out as the Tamers and their foe looked to see two young humans, a girl and a boy in their early teens, one holding a rocket launcher, the other reloading it.

"Anyone else want to cause trouble?" The boy asked as he pointed the rocket launcher at the Legion's forces.

"Anybody who messes with Impmon has to answer to us." The girl added with a confident stride in her voice, confusing Beelzemon: BM and the others as to who their new allies were.

While the Tamers saw that the pair seemed to be related, with brown eyes and brown hair, Beelzemon's eyes then widened in recognitions, tears starting to form as he realized who these two were.

"Ai? Mako?" He asked the pair, who each gave him a thumbs as they smiled, before refocusing on the battle, causing Beelzemon to refocus as well.

"You protected us in the past, so now it's our turn to protect you." Mako said in reply, before all the Tamers sprung into action.

Meanwhile, the Dark Queen growled in annoyance, using her attacks to destroy several knight Digimon that tried to attack her, while grabbing another WarGreymon by the throat as he charged her, causing him to dissolve into darkness in her hand.

"Enough of this!" Ophanimon: RM then heard, looking down to see the younger Kari looking up, glaring at her with anger and determination, despite looking bruised and cut up from the fighting.

"Or what? You're going to cry and ask Tai or TK to save you? Sorry, Tai's not available right now, and both TKs seem to be preoccupied." The Dark Kari said mockingly to her younger self as she saw BlitzGreymon fighting Samudramon and CresGarurumon, while the older TK was busy protecting his younger self from Acolytes and Berserkers.

"You're right..." The younger Kari started to say, surprising the Dark Queen for a moment, before the brunette continued. "I was weak, too worried about what others thought of me, to be afraid to be who I wanted to be, to afraid to tell Davis how I really felt."

"But contradictory to what you think, I know Tai and TK were just looking out for me, they cared about me. And now it's time I showed them that even though I will always care for them, I can fight back. I will fight for Davis, and I will prove you wrong."

"You might say you love Davis, but your love has turned you into the very evil we used to fight against. You have killed and ruined the lives of everyone you used to care about, do you think Davis would ever love somebody like that? Do you really think that you can force him to love you back after all you've done, what you are so hellbent on doing? I might not deserve him, but neither do you!" Kari yelled at the Dark Digimon, not even backing down as she felt the suffocating rage and killer intent coming off of Ophanimon: RM.

"You dare... You Dare!?" Ophanimon: RM began to say, trembling, anger filling her at hearing the one she deemed weak and unworthy dare to say the same about her, before yelling with fury. "I will tear you apart, tourture your soul for all eternity, and I will show him that we're meant for each other!"

Smiling, Kari then blinked as she looked down, seeing her chest glow as the Crest of Light, or more specifically, the crystal pendant Davis had given her began to glow, where Kari felt a new power moving through her, along with Magnadramon, who landed behind her partner.

"What is this?!" Ophanimon: RM demanded as she backed up a little, feeling the Light's power growing, which actually put a small seed of dread within her dark heart, while some of the fighting stopped to look at what was happening.

"Um... ok, that's happening again." The younger Kazu said through his HiAndromon as he looked at Kari.

"It seems that the Crest of Light is acting more when in proximity to Kari's corrupted self, and it can harm her!" The older Thomas realized as looked at Kari, remembering the damage she inflicted on her future self last time, as well as clearing Kari's corruption from those she controlled the first time.

"Magnadramon... Gatomon, please help me save Davis." Kari asked as she looked back at her partner, who nodded in reply as the light consumed the pair, the holy dragon Digimon saying with a smile. "Of course, Kari. You can count on me."

"Biomerge activate!" The voices of both Kari and Magnadramon were heard as the bright light grew in intensity, causing Ophanimon: RM to shield her eyes, growling in anger and frustration, before she managed to get a look at the new being before her.

At first, those looking at the new Digimon thought it was another Ophanimon based on its appearance, before seeing that, like the darker version in front of it, this Ophanimon was something more.

Standing a few feet shorter than Ophanimon: RM, this Digimon's armour was gold instead of the light blue colour of a regular Ophanimon, while the once golden cross and other associated features on her armour were now remembered a light pink crystal.

Its shoulder pads resembled angel wings, with its shield had the image of a dragon on it instead of a horse, while its javelin seemed larger, with two additional wings coming out of the handle.

Finally, instead of the usual six golden wings coming out of her back, this angel Digimon had light pink energy flowing from her back, taking the form of the six wings as she spun her javelin around, slamming it into the ground as she declared loudly. "Lightbringer Ophanimon!"

While most of those who looked at the new form of the younger Kari and Gatomon looked surprised, Ophanimon: RM seethed with rage, snapping her fingers as Phoenixmon, BlitzGreymon, Raffalismon, Rosemon: BM and Tuwarmon charged at Lightbringer Ophanimon, ready to strike her down at their puppeteer's command.

However, before they could get close enough to hit her, the crystals on Lightbringer Ophanimon's body began to glow a bright pink, sending out another blinding light as shadows seemed to dissolve off of the mind controlled Digimon and Digidestined, causing their eyes to return to normal as they stopped, confused as to what was going on.

"What the?! What happened and... holy shit!" BlitzGreymon yelled as he looked around, seeing the massive battle raging around them, remembering fighting Ophanimon: RM one moment and the next this massive battle happening.

"Sora, are you alright?" Phoenixmon asked as she looked over her shoulder at Sora, who was rubbing her head as she looked around bewildered.

"I think so?" Sora replied in a confused tone as she looked up, seeing the aerial battle above as winged Digimon and other creatures attacked the cruisers and flying forces of the Dark Queen, while what looked like a trio of actual dragons trying to attack the Spires with flaming breaths, only for the energy the objects were emitting creating some kind of barrier around them as the Demon Lords defended it.

Before they could question anymore, however, a cry of rage got their attention as Ophanimon: RM shot past them, causing LightBringer Ophanimon to use her shield as her counterpart crashed into her, forcing both into the sky as they began fighting.

"I'll kill you, I'll make you suffer! No matter what it takes, I won't let you take him from me!" The Dark Queen raged as she held her staff out and fired bolts of dark energy at her counterpart, who used her energy wings to block the attack.

"I know how you feel, I..." Kari started to say through her Biomerged form, trying again to reason with her Dark side.

"You know nothing! You never got to hear that he was gone, never lost him, never missed the chance to tell him how you felt. You never had to hear other move on with their lives like his didn't matter. He was a hero and how did they honour him? A small service then back to life the next day! They even joked about him before we went to the Dark Sphere!" The Dark Queen raged as she rushed her counterpart, trying to swipe her claw at her counterpart as she dodged, while below, Samudramon and the other future members of the Resistance felt pain and guilt at her words.

That day, when they were preparing to head out to investigate the Sphere, each one of them was down and emotional wrecks over Davis being gone, so Jeremy had make a light joke, not about Davis, however, just to lift their spirits. Kari and TK had walked in as they were laughing, and in the brunette's mind state at the time, she must of thought they were making fun of Davis.

Those days between Davis dying and the Dark Sphere affected them all, and each one of them trying to pick up their lives, not out of spite or disrespect for Davis, but because they wanted to be strong for one another, and live their lives as they thought Davis would have wanted them too.

They realized too late how deep the pain truly ran, and they spent nine years paying for it.

"This world, this universe never deserved him! He was a hero and they discarded him like trash! I will make them pay, I will make him a God to rule over reality with, to give him the respect he deserves, and no one, not even a pathetic, weak imitation like you will stop me!" Ophanimon: RM screamed as she sent out several dark tendrils at her light counterpart, who quickly used her weapon to cut them down as they tried to grab her.

"Divine Light!" Lightbringer Ophanimon yelled out as she pointed her javelin at the Dark Queen, where pink energy gathered at its tip, before firing a blast of energy at her enemy, destroying the remaining tendrils as it collided with Ophanimon: RM's chest, sending her flying back a few feet as she cried out in rage and some pain.

"I know how you feel, it's what I fear every night since you came here, and I know how much you love him but your love has lead to a dark obsession, forcing you to try and make Davis into something he'd hate, doing things even you know he hates. Please, end this madness, for his sake." LightBringer Ophanimon pleaded, but found her words falling on deaf ears.

"It will all end soon, I will make him see things my way, the right way. I know Davis' heart will ache, but over time I will help him forget the pain, I will help him forget all of you. And when you are all gone nothing will get between us ever again! Dark Annihilation!" The Dark Queen yelled as she rose her left arm, a small sphere of dark energy gathering in her palm, before quickly growing in size, twice the size of her own form, before she threw it at LightBringer Ophanimon, ready to finish her off once and for all.

"Holy Slash!" The Digimon of Light called out as her javelin glowed brightly, swinging it just as the sphere was about to hit her, shocking Ophanimon: RM as the blade cut the sphere in half, causing it to dissolve before it could do any damage.

"Heaven's Might!" Lightbringer Ophanimon then declared as several orbs of light formed around her, coming together at her center, before firing a massive blast of energy at the Dark Queen, who held her left hand up, forming a dark barrier as the blast collided with it, causing the dark Digimon to growl in pain and frustration.

_The Light will always stand against you..._

_It lies... it destroys..._

**_Show them the power of the Darkness..._**

Letting out a loud cry of rage and hate, the attack of LightBringer Ophanimon was pushed back as a blast of dark energy shot out of Ophanimon: RM, causing everyone to shield their eyes, including the Digimon of Light as the waves of dark energy seemed to push most back, sending a few of the smaller creatures fighting flying, where the Dark Queen was covered in a sphere of darkness that grew and reformed.

When the shockwaves cleared, everyone looked towards the Dark Queen, only to feel pure terror fill them at the very sight before them.

Instead of Ophanimon: Ruin Mode, a new creature towered over the battlefield, larger than even Quartzmon was.

And though this being was not as warped as the twisted Digimon, the darkness emanating from its being was stronger than ever, reflecting just how warped a mind this creature had.

Its lower body resembled a serpent, covered in black scales with red markings on them, connecting to what appeared to be a female torso, clad in a dark metal body place with a large, oval shaped purple crystal over its breasts, while six black tassels came down its sides.

Its arms appeared human-like, only they were dark skinned, with red claw-like hands, while four massive black feathered wings came out of its back.

The creature's face was blank, showing no features, save for two glowing red eyes, a glowing purple mark on its forehead, similar to the eye mark the heroes saw on Davis' hand, while four horns came out of her head, two smaller ones closest to the mark and two larger ones on the sides of the being's head, giving it a demonic look.

Finally, the being had long, purple hair, going down from where its serpent body and human form met, and from this hair, eight massive serpent heads emerged, black faces with sharp teeth and no eyes, but red markings all over them as they twisted and moved about.

The Digi-heroes and Resistance members all felt fear and dread run through their bodies as the creature lifted its arms, declaring in a voice that sent chills down to their very souls. "**I am Abyssalmon, the Doom of Worlds, the Death of Hope, the Destroyer of Light! Your end has come!**"

The heroes then heard a wicked and insane laugh, causing them to look at the crystal on Abyssalmon's chest, seeing it glow lightly as what appeared to be the shadowy form of an upper torso appear in it, showing no fill form, but from the outline and the red eyes, they could tell that this was the Dark Kari herself within this monstrous form.

"_This world, and every other world will die! For my vision for Davis and me to become a reality, you will all perish!_" The Dark Queen said through her new form as she laughed insanely, the Spires above starting to pulse with energy, nearly ready to unleash their dark power as a dark storm began to form above, drowning out whatever light tried to come through it.

"_And through the darkness, not only will this rotten world be destroyed, but Davis will finally see the truth. He will come to embrace this power as we rule over all!_" The Dark Queen then said as Abyssalmon looked down at the heroes, her snake heads all letting out roars that seemed to deafen the battlefield.

And within their hearts, the heroes realized that they would need a miracle to get out of this alive, less they allowed the darkness continuing to influence Kari to destroy the entire universe.


	16. Chapter 16

Fear and dread ran through the Resistance and Digi-heroes as they gazed up at Abyssalmon, just as her red eyes began to glow, where, much to their horror, each Digimon, human and other being below suddenly felt their muscles freeze up, like a paralysis had befallen them all.

"What's going on...?" MegaGargomon questioned, struggling to try and change his stance, but found he could barely move an inch. "I can't move..."

"**Your time has come, embrace your end**!" Abyssalmon cried out, her snake heads letting out a loud roar in the process as they moved to strike, starting with Lightbringer Ophanimon, who remained frozen in the air.

However, much to the heroes' relief, a barrage of explosions happened all over Abyssalmon's form, where those that could see saw dozens of large cannons, courtesy of some of the other worlds' resistance, lining the walls as they opened fire, the attack seeming to knock whatever hold Abyssalmon held over everyone off, allowing them to move once more as the massive creature was covered in a smoke cloud.

It was then, however, that the ground shook, causing confusion amongst everyone, before eight massive beams of dark purple energy shot out of the dust cloud, spewing out of each serpent head as they tore through everything in their path, cutting the City wall to pieces and shattering the cannons on the process, while disintegrating everything else they touched, regardless if they served the Dark Queen or not.

"**Insects!**" Abyssalmon cried out as a series of dark purple symbols appeared before her red eyes, resembling the eye mark on her forehead, before she fired a dark energy beam from her eyes, tearing the ground before her apart as those in its path tried to get out of the way.

"Kari, enough!" Samudramon yelled, wanting to stop this madness, before quickly moving out of the way as one of the snake heads moved to try and eat him, where he used his blades to quickly cut the head clean off, causing the snake head to dissolve, much to his relief, only for his eyes to widen as a replacement head merely grew in its place.

"**Your attacks are all pointless. You can try, but you will all die here in the end!**" Abyssalmon declared as all her snake heads opened fire once more, sending out a barrage of beam fire, where the flying Digimon and ground forces did their best to avoid being hit.

Likewise, as the barrage continued, in the sky above, the dark storm began to grow, and those that could take a moment to look at it looked in fear as they saw things moving in the clouds, resembling large tendrils as Nightmares as the smaller winged shadow creatures flew about from the storm.

Seeing the devastation that was being caused by the attacks, as well as the effects Abyssalmon's presence seemed to have to the world around her, Henry could not help but say through his Biomerged form. "That's not a Digimon, that's an apocalypse made flesh."

"Whatever she is, she's going down!" ShineGreymon declared, refusing to allow the Dark Queen continue in her destruction, before shooting up, drawing his blade and preparing to attack.

"Final Shining Blast!" He yelled, releasing all the fiery energy within his blade at Abyssalmon, not caring exactly where he hit, so long as his attack made contact with his enemy.

"Thunder Vernier!" BlitzGreymon called, following up as he turned the cannons mounted to his back to face Abyssalmon and let loose a set of thunderous lines.

"You will pay for using us!" Sora declared from Phoenixmon's back, where the Mega Level Digimon hovered higher, glaring at Abyssalmon as her beak filled with flame.

"Crimson Flare!" She bellowed, casting out her inferno at Abyssalmon, feeling the same anger that Sora felt, where she and her partner no longer saw this Kari as a mislead girl trapped in her anger, but a real monster.

"Ballet Gun!" Raffalismon announced with a gracefulness in her tone, drawing up the cannons concealed within her sleeves and firing off a set of powerful energy blasts.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon exclaimed, gathering his natural electricity into a single sphere within his claws and throwing the shock filled orb.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon let out with a mighty call as he pulled his arms back, gathered light energy within his hands, before casting out the light as seven spheres.

"Heaven's Might!" Lightbringer Ophanimon then declared as several orbs of light formed around her, coming together at her center, before firing a massive blast of energy at the Dark Queen, wanting to stop this dark version of herself and save Davis, no matter what.

"Final Justice!" Gallantmon: CM called as he held his lance up high, casting out the combined energies Takato and Guilmon shared within their form at Abyssalmon, they too showing no remorse for what Kari had done.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon declared, opening fire with a series of energy shots from the weaponry set around his wrists.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon: BM yelled furiously, casting out a great blast of dark purple energy from his Blaster arm, his encounter with the future versions of his Tamers renewing his fighting spirit and determination to see that Ai and Mako, present and future, remained unharmed.

"Spirit Force!" Sakuyamon: LM called out as a large Yin Yang symbol appeared behind her, causing several large fox spirits to shoot out, merging together into a massive energy attack as it headed straight for Abyssalmon, wanting to save her friends and their futures.

"Jewel of Heart!" Both Rosemon: BMs called together, using their power to each summon a series of pink orbs, before all the orbs opened fire, each casting out a line of energy at Abyssalmon.

"Final Victory Blade!" Shoutmon X7 yelled, where Shoutmon and all the Digimon within the Digi-Fusion put all their spirit into the attack, with X7 releasing a blast of golden coloured energy from the V shaped crest upon his chest.

"Superior Prism!" Both Arresterdramon: SMs announced as one, working alongside the other and calling out a great surge of energy orbs, setting each orb ablaze and tossing their onslaught at Abyssalmon.

Launching their moves amongst the other, the attacks hit all over Abyssalmon's form, causing a massive explosion, leaving the heroes to think for a small moment that they got her, before their hopes were dashed as the serpent heads shot out of the smoke, causing Samudramon, CresGarurumon, the two MirageGaogamon and two Vikemon, Tuwarmon, Ravemon: BM and Justimon to move into melee as they tried taking the snake heads on, cutting down as many of them as they could, dodging as they rebuilt themselves and continued fighting.

Letting out an insane laugh as she watched, DarkSakuyamon looked her past self and said with a dark smirk. "I have told you it is pointless and yet you still fight. In a way, it is amusing, but can't you see that your deaths are unavoidable?"

The younger Sakuyamon tried to ignore her future self as she tried to harm Abyssalmon, while below, the older TK gripped his sword tightly, desperately trying to figure out a way for them to win.

'It can't end like this, not after everything that has happened, not after...' The older blond thought with growing frustration, refusing to let history almost repeat itself and for Kari to lay waste to another innocent world.

'_You would know its power when the time is right..._' Ophanimon's last words echoed in his mind, causing him to widen his one good eye as he looked down at his sword, where it widened even further.

'How could she have known... how...?' TK thought to himself, before shaking his head, knowing that time was not on their side as he rushed towards his younger self, where Raidramon stood next to the younger Digidestined of Hope, trying to keep him safe, giving what power he could in order to put a halt to Abyssalmon's attacks.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon roared as he gathered lighting in the bolt shaped blade on his head, before firing, shooting through and vanquishing one of the oncoming snakes, before keeping up in his defences as he leapt at the regenerating remains, biting through the head and taking it down a second time.

"TK..." The older blond called as he approached his past self, getting his attention, along with Raidramon's, where he then said. "Get Seraphimon down here, I need him to change into Pegasusmon, quickly!"

Not too sure what his future self had in mind, though seeing the determination in him, the younger TK agreed as he yelled up to his partner.

"Seraphimon!" TK let out, his call drawing Seraphimon's attention away from the battle, where he saw his TK waving over, gesturing him to retreat for the time being.

And after punching another snake head away, getting a clear path, the angelic Digimon made his retreat, flying back down and to his partner.

As his partner, thinking something had happened, Seraphimon had to ask. "TK, what's wrong?"

"We need Pegususmon." The older TK said, confusing the Digimon of Hope, before his TK spoke up.

"I am unsure of what he has in mind myself, but I trust him." TK said, looking at his Future self, who smiled back, which was enough to get Seraphimon on board.

Consenting with a small nod, Seraphimon reverted back to Patamon, where he looked at the two TKs with a trusting smile, before his partner withdrew his D-3 and announced proudly. "Digi-Armour Energize!"

From the call, TK harnessed the power of the Digi-Egg of Hope within his D-3, releasing a shining gold light that made contact with Patamon's being, allowing him to achieve his armoured evolution.

"Patamon Armour Digivolve to... Pegasusmon, wings of Hope!" The Digimon of Hope called, changing from his small Rookie form and into his more majestic beast-like form, ready to carry out the will of the future TK.

"Raidramon, turn back into Veemon." The older TK then said to Raidramon, who nodded and complied, reverting back to Veemon, before being confused as the older blond picked him up and placed him on Pegasusmon's back, joining him as he sat behind him, the sword still clenched in his hand.

"Please tell me you're not having us take you up there to try and stab her with that. 'Cause this thing has no hope of taking her out!" Veemon yelled in panic as he looked at the sword then at the older blond, who smirked in reply.

"Hope can't help us right now, we need a miracle." The older TK said with a continued smile and confidence within his tone, before calling. "Get us up to Davis!"

From his words, Pegasusmon's eyes widened for a second, before smiling mentally, seeing that this TK must have figured out what the sword was finally meant for.

"Alright then. Hang on, both of you!" Pegasusmon yelled as he took off into the air, avoiding the energy beams not just from Abyssalmon, but from the Legion cruisers, the Devidramon and even the Dark Citadel as they approached the floating crystal Davis remained imprisoned within.

Taking the sword, the older TK then placed it in Veemon's hands, much to his confusion.

"When I say so, jump, use the sword to latch onto it if you have to!" The older blond informed, causing Veemon to look slightly worried, a little afraid that he would mess things up and cost them their only chance to get his partner back.

"What's supposed to happen?!" The 'V' marked Digimon asked in concern.

"No idea, but I have faith it will work. Now!" The older TK yelled as he practically pushed Veemon off of Pegasusmon, who screamed a little, raising the sword as he impaled it into the upper side of the crystal, sighing, not only for the sudden stop in his fall, but also for the fact that he seemed to miss Davis himself within the crystal.

"Ok... Now what?!" Veemon yelled as he was literally hanging on for dear life now from the sword's hilt, unaware of what was going on with Davis at the moment.

-Davis' mindscape-

For a while, everything was dark, Davis could not see anything as whispers came out of the blackness, ones he ignored for the most part as they spread dark words, promises of destruction and ruin, before everything then turned pure white and the whispers stopped, leaving the maroon haired boy confused, especially when he looked to see a mirror image of himself smiling back at him.

"Am I dead?" Davis had to ask, not sure what was going on.

"No, only one of us is though." The double replied, confusing Davis for a second, before his eyes widened in realization.

"You're..." He started to say, realizing that this was the Davis of the other timeline, the one whose life ended that day on the plane trip, where the double nodded in reply.

"Did you really think I would not be there for her, even though I couldn't do anything to protect her?" The other Davis asked with a sad smirk, thinking about what his love had become.

"The Dark Sphere affected her, used her pain to warp and twist her mind, using my death to change her into the darkness you now face. I know you tried to reason with her, and thought that she was lost to this darkness, just seeing you has sparked a tiny light deep within her." The other Davis then said, looking at his present counterpart with a grateful smile.

"I... I can't save her, I tried..." Davis said with regret, only for his counterpart to shake his head, smile and set his right hand on his shoulder.

"You can save her. If we can stop MaloMyotismon and put up with a sister like Jun, we can do anything." The other Davis said with a grin, before his expression turned serious as he told his maroon haired counterpart. "Please, give her peace, end her nightmare and her pain."

Davis looked at his counterpart, a small yet solemn smile appearing on his face as he nodded, just as the light around the area grew brighter and brighter, eventually enveloping both Davis.

-Digital World-

"Ok... now I feel weird." Veemon then said as his body, along with the sword began to glow with a golden aura, before he heard a clicking sound, turning his eyes to see the wings on the sword's hilt open up, his eyes widening even further as he saw the Crest of Miracles imprinted on the newly revealed part of the blade as, within the crystal, Davis' D-3 began to glow as well, causing a blinding light to over both Digidestined and his partner, the sound of shattering glass catching everyone's attention.

"**Davis**/_Davis_!" Both Abyssalmon and the representation of the Dark Queen within her cried out as she looked up at her love, while everyone else looked at the sight in confusion, their eyes widening as they then heard both Davis and Veemon cry out with great might. "Biomerge activate!"

When the light faded, everyone saw a new Digimon floating where the crystal once was, resembling a larger version of Magnamon, only a head taller than Lightbringer Ophanimon, with his body, save for his neck and tail covered in golden armour.

His shoulder pads were replaced with angelic wings like that of TK's sword, while on both his arms were two strange gauntlets, each with a golden energy blade coming out of them.

The Crest of Miracles was seen on its chest, while coming out of its back was blue energy that took the form of four energy wings, where the figure swung his arms as he declared in the mix voices of Davis and Veemon. "SaviourVeedramon!"

The new knight Digimon then looked forward to see the Spires glowing bright, about ready to unleash their dark and terrible power and end all life on the planet, where the Digimon of Miracles then acted to the crisis as his blades glowed even brighter.

"Shining Blades!" He then cried out, shooting at incredible speeds towards the spires as Belphemon X, Leviamon X, Barbamon X and Lilithmon X got in his way, hoping to stop him for their Queen.

However, before they could even blink, the new Digimon shot past them, their bodies splitting in two as they dissolved into dark Data, before SaviourVeedramon appeared on the other side of the Spires, which all cracked, before imploding, their energy and stone-like forms being sucked into small black holes as the sounds of wailing were heard above, the dark tendrils vanishing as the storm dissipated.

"_No! Davis stop! You don't know what you're doing!_" The Dark Queen yelled as many of the flying creatures tried to catch the knight Digimon, following their orders to merely restrain and not kill the Digimon of Miracles, but each one that dared to attack was cut down faster than could be seen.

Not even the Nightmares stood a chance as he cut through them, shooting down and rushing past some of the Legion's ground forces, decimating them as he attacked, even knocking out DarkShoutmon X7 in the process.

"Slow down there..." DarkSakuyamon started to yell as she moved her spirit construct to try and subdue SaviourVeedramon, only for him to retract his right blade as he clenched his fist, surprising the dark Shaman Digimon as he punched right through her spirit form, slamming his fist into her stomach, and sending her flying out the back of her spirit form, sending her crashing into a rock as the spirit serpent dissipated without its mistress to control it.

"Radiant Blast!" SaviourVeedramon then called out as he gathered golden energy into his chest, before doing a 360 turn and firing a blast of energy that incinerated the Legion forces that rushed at him, just as DarkSusanoomon then tried his hand.

"Shining Strike!" SaviourVeedramon announced as he countered the corrupted Warrior.

Pointing his arms at DarkSusanoomon and firing several spikes of light at him, impaling his arms, legs and chest as he went flying back into a wall, where the corrupt Warrior cried out in rage as he tried to move, but the light energy kept him held in place

"_Davis, don't do this... that power will abandon you... It will kill you!_" the Dark Kari yelled through Abyssalmon as the snake heads moved to try and restrain SaviourVeedramon, only for several of them to be taken out as LightBringer Ophanimon, Gallantmon: CM, Sakuyamon: LM and BlitzGreymon flew around the knight Digimon, while below, the rest of the Digi-heroes began to fight back, putting it all in as they attacked the Legion's disoriented forces, as well as helping to try and harm Abyssalmon in the process.

"If I do die then so be it, at least I die fighting for what I believe in." Davis said through his Biomerged form as he cut down several Devidramon, while the Dark Queen's eyes widened in shock, her concerns for Davis continuing to grow.

"Kari, I know how much pain you felt when I died, it's something you've been burdened with for years, but it is time to take away that pain." SaviourVeedramon said as he drew his blade and aimed it within Abyssalmon's direction. "It's time that the shadows within you were finally put to rest."

"You have let that pain change you, and I know I would be the same way. And for that, I thank you." Kari said through Lightbringer Ophanimon, shocking her counterpart even more as her past self added. "Had it not been for these events, not only would I too have lost Davis, but I never have been able to tell him how I truly felt, how much he really means to me, that I do love him with all my heart. It's time to let your pain go, time to put the rage and sorrow behind you."

"_Shut up... shut up..._**Shut up!**" The Dark Queen as herself and Abyssalmon yelled in rage, the serpent heads not trying to now attack the others around SaviourVeedramon.

"_You are just taunting me, mocking me. I know you are just playing Davis along, using him to get to me, but it won't work! I won't let you use and discard him again! Even if I have to destroy him, I will bring Davis back and he will then embrace me and the Darkness!_" The Dark Queen raged as the serpents fired their beams once again, causing the heroes to all move, before SaviourVeedramon and Lightbringer Ophanimon flew up together above the serpent, causing Abyssalmon to look up as she glared at the pair.

"It is time to end this. Everyone, lend us your strength!" SaviourVeedramon called out as he brought up his left arm blade, while LightBringer Ophanimon brought her Javelin up to meet the blade.

It was then that every Digimon and the other creatures in the resistance and the DPF began to glow with a bright light, sending them up in a beam as they gathered around the tips of the pair's weapons, while the Digi-heroes and Resistance leaders pointed their respective Digivices up as they glowed, sending similar beams up towards the pair as the lights all formed into a massive ball of light at the tip of their weapons.

Even the older TK, who had not used his D-3 in years, took it out, adding its power to the others, while more lights came from Axis city, not just from the Digimon, but from the other Digidestined and Digimon Hunters who remained in the Digital World after the Legion's first attack, wanting to finally help out.

"**No matter how much power you take from the weak, it will never be enough!**" Abyssalmon stated in a mocking tone, before her eyes widened as thousands of lights came down from above, causing her to look higher as both Abyssalmon and the Dark Queen screamed. "**What**/_What_!?"

Looking up, everyone saw more lights coming from the Breach, the call being heard by all the worlds in the Future affected by the Legion, with SaviourVeedramon and LightBringer Ophanimon feeling the power coming from so many lives, some familiar, others new to them, ones they hope they could meet on better terms someday as the sphere of light grew massive, shining a bright light over the battlefield.

_The Light betrays..._

_The Light corrupts..._

**_Destroy the Light...!_**

Snapping at the whispers' words, Abyssalmon let out a blood curdling cry as the symbols appeared around her eyes as they and the snake heads all fired blasts of dark red energy at SaviourVeedramon and Lightbringer Ophanimon, combining into a massive blast of dark energy as it shot towards the pair.

"Shining Future!" Both SaviourVeedramon and LightBringer Ophanimon declared as an equally big blast of light energy shot out of the sphere, colliding with Abyssalmon's attack as the two beams fought for supremacy, the shockwave of the immense energies causing the ground below to crack as everyone shielded their eyes and ducked for cover.

However, despite all her power, Abyssalmon's eyes widened as the beam of light overpowered her, pushing through her attack and slamming into her form as she let out a scream of pain, the light blinding everything in white.

When the light faded, the sky was once again clear, the sun shining, and there was no sign of Abyssalmon as SaviourVeedramon and Lightbringer Ophanimon landed on the ground, quickly reverting back to Davis, Kari and their Digimon as the four rushed off towards where Abyssalmon stood.

And when the small group got closer, they saw the last remnants of what looked like a black Gatomon dissolving into shadows, before they saw the older Kari, wearing the black robes Davis saw her wearing in his dream as she lay unconscious.

Kneeling down by her, Davis took her head and rested it on his lap, just as her eyes slowly opened, revealing them normal and no longer having the red hue as she gained a light smile, tears forming as she reached up and placed her right hand on his cheek.

"Davis... you came back to me... I... I'm sorry I never said I love you..." The future Kari said with a tearful smile, before her eyes closed, her body slowly dissolving into shadows, leaving Davis slightly depressed as his Kari knelt next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as both Tais and their Agumon arrived, seeing the sight as they had sad smiles on their faces.

None noticed the small shadow leave the dissolving Dark Queen's form and entering the younger Kari's shadow.

All around, meanwhile, everyone watched as all the Legion forces, from Digimon to Acolyte, shadow creature and beyond slowly dissolve into shadows, both the older Thomas and Yoshi looked around in surprise.

"Without the source of their power, the Legion can't survive." The older blond informed as they saw the cruisers and even the Dark Citadel dissolve in the sky.

Susanoomon, meanwhile, turned as he heard something land behind him, seeing his dark self fall to his knees, his head down as he began to dissolve from the feet up, before lifting his head, shocking Susanoomon to see his counterpart's eyes normal, tears coming out of them.

"_Thank you..._" The DarkSusanoomon said as he fully dissolved, filling all those within Susanoomon with joy and sorrow, knowing that their counterparts were finally free from their living nightmare and free to move on.

The older Tagiru, meanwhile, rushed across the battlefield, the younger Fusion Fighters behind him as they looked on with confusion, seeing the Dark Nene on the ground as Shademon began to dissolve off of her being, freeing her from the darkness that had clouded her mind.

Taking his DATS Jacket off, leaving his under shirt on, the older brunette quickly covered his Nene's exposed body as Shademon fully dissolved, while the dark idol opened her eyes, showing them normal once more as she said in a weak voice. "Hey there... Superstar... It's nice to be me again... even for a little bit..."

"Hey yourself, beautiful." The older Tagiru said as he tried to hold back tears, trying to smile as he said. "Just hold on there, Joe will have you fixed up in no time."

"You and I know it's too late for me... The darkness was inside of me for too long... I won't be around much longer... at least I got to be with you again... even if it was briefly." She said, placing a tired hand on her Tagiru's cheek, wiping the tears that fell down his cheek away.

"And you..." The fleeting form of Nene then said, turning to look at the younger Nene with a smile as she told the past brunette. "I know you have a bright future as an idol, but don't do it alone... It'll be much better if you have someone by your side..."

Looking back at her Tagiru, the older Nene smiled as she body began to dissolve as she said in a whisper. "Take care of yourself... I'll always be with you, my Superstar..."

As she fully dissolved, the older Tagiru clenched his fist, feeling anguish and sorrow filling him as the last vestige of his old friends, and the woman he cared for, were now gone forever, before feeling two hands on his shoulders, looking over to see his younger self and the past Nene smiling at him, knowing that he was in pain, but also knowing that he could move on.

Finally, turning to look at her counterpart, Sakuyamon: LM looked at DarkSakuyamon, who said nothing as she got into a meditative position on the rock she was on, letting out a deep and calming sigh, before she too dissolved into shadows, feeling balance finally within her being and allowing her to accept her end.

All around, the DPF and Resistance forces began to cheer loudly, all happy at the seemingly impossible victory, the Resistance happy for the end of the Dark Queen and her Legion for all the horrors they had caused over the years.

But for a small group, the victory was a hollow one, feeling the loss and regrets of the past catching up to them, but knowing that they needed to move forward eventually for the bright, new future they had waiting for them.


	17. Chapter 17

As night fell after the battle had finally ended, the heroes paid respect to the fallen, while the rest of the Resistance, save its commanders, returned to their timeline, where the older Tai and his crew worked with Ebemon to repair the Breach and help fix the damage done by these events.

With no immediate solution to that problem, nor any threats to worry about, the Digi-heroes were all told to go home and get some well deserved rest, where Kari and Gatomon joined Davis and Veemon as they went home.

Since his family knew about the Digital World thanks to the MaloMyotismon event, Kari and Gatomon helped Davis explain what had transpired over the past few days, where Davis was a little shocked as his sister and mother quickly enveloped him in a hug, his father soon after as they cried, realizing how they almost lost him, while Kari, Gatomon and Veemon smiled at the scene as Mrs. Motomiya wanted to make dinner, and having Davis choose anything he wanted, which he agreed to, so long as Kari and Gatomon could join, a condition his family happily agreed to, even allowing them to stay over, knowing how exhausted they all were for what Davis' family heard they all went through.

Even Jun showed a great affection for her brother, promising not to tease him or call him Squirt anymore, but Davis knew that such a promise wouldn't last forever, though he was glad to see his older sibling showing that behind their conflicts, she did love and care for him.

Currently, Davis and Kari sat alone in his bedroom, the maroon haired boy lying back on his bed, the same bed he laid on when this madness first began, before he sat back up and began to offer to Kari. "You can have the bed tonight if you want. I can sleep on the couch if..."

It was then that Davis' eyes widened to see Kari trying to take her shirt off, causing him to blush as he saw her D-cup breasts and the pink bra that held them, as well as her tone stomach, before he shook his head and asked in surprise. "Kari, w...what are you doing?"

Putting her shirt quickly back down, Kari turned and looked at him, where Davis saw worry, fear, and hysteria in the eyes of the girl he loved as she shook.

"Davis... I... I almost lost you today... I could have lost you yesterday... I... I don't want to lose you... I don't want any regrets, I..." Kari started to say through her fear, before her eyes widened as Davis wrapped his arms around her waist and silenced her with a gently, but loving kiss, one that calmed down her nerves as she melted into it, slowly returning it as the lovers continued to show their emotions for one another.

Breaking the kiss, Davis caressed Kari's cheek, knowing what she had in mind and knowing she was still traumatized by the events of the last few days as he said with a smile. "It's ok, Kari, I am not going anywhere, not anymore, I'm here for you and always will be. And while I do feel the same about you, we don't need to rush this, so please, don't do anything because you feel like you have too, do them because you want to. I am in no rush, whenever you are ready for that is what matters to me."

Kari could feel the tears of joy sliding down her cheeks as she smiled, loving how much Davis cared for her and put her before him, where she closed the gap between them once again, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed once more, the pair showing one another how much they cared for one another as they made out.

Eventually, after showing their continued love, Davis and Kari soon fell asleep in each other's arms, the exhaustion finally catching up with them as they slept peacefully, a sight both Veemon and Gatomon looked in on as they checked on their partners, both smiling at the scene, before closing the door, leaving them to their privacy as their partners slept on the bed, content smiles on both their faces as Kari rested in Davis' arms.

-A week later-

Much had happened in the week that followed after the battle with the Dark Queen, though none were as memorable as when the crew all went back for classes, especially those who saw Kari walking in the front door and holding Davis' hand instead of TK's, leaving those who liked Davis and wanted to be with him crying at their lost chances, while those who liked Kari's relationship with TK started whispering amongst themselves, wondering things such as why Kari would trade TK for somebody like Davis, had Kari gotten desperate or had TK broke up with Kari and this was her way to hide her pain, with some even thinking that Davis had blackmailed the pair in some way.

But overhearing some of those comments, they were put to a quick halt as Gatomon stated that Kari loved Davis, that their love was true, and if they dared badmouth the couple, she'd had no problems with tearing them with her claws.

This, followed by some choice words from Kari herself, quickly shut those individuals up, while also leaving them slightly embarrassed as others laughed at them for their antics.

And now, back in the Digital World, all the Digi-heroes stood on top of the DPF Towers as their friends from the alternate timeline prepared to leave, with the combined efforts of Ebemon, both Thomas' and Izzy finding the solution to closing the Breach.

In one area, the older Tagiru and Arresterdramon smiled as the Fusion Fighters all wished them safe travels, causing the older brunette to laugh lightly as he said. "It's funny, I finally have you all back, only to have to say goodbye once more."

"It'll be alright. They might be gone, but their futures will live on in us." Mikey replied with a smile, one the older brunette shared.

"And with the other me gone, the Digital World might need a new king." Shoutmon then said as he looked at Arresterdramon with a smirk, while Gumdramon's eyes widened in surprise.

"You and I both know I'm no king. But I will keep an eye out for one worthy to take your place." Arresterdramon said with a nod, while laughing inside as his younger self deflated.

Looking at his own past self, Tagiru smiled at seeing Nene close to his younger self, her left hand in his right, causing him to try and hold back the blush forming on his cheeks.

"You two have fun." The future Tagiru teased with a smile, before looking upon the younger Tagiru and saying with confidence. "I know you'll be as great a couple as you are a Superstar."

Both couples blushed at this, while the rest of the Fusion fighters laughed lightly.

Nearby, as Impmon was saying his goodbyes to the future Ai and Mako, promising to keep his Tamers safe, with the twins assuring they would always love and treat Impmon with respect, the older Suzie finished hugging her past self and the past Lopmon, before doing the same to Henry and Terrirmon, while the older Cody shook his younger self's hand.

"It was an honour fighting by your side." The younger Cody said, bowing in respect to the others, actions Armadillomon mimicked, which made the older Cody and his friends smile.

"You all take care of each other." Henry said as the older version of his little sister broke her hug, smiling at him.

"Don't worry, I'll watch their backs." The older Kazu cut in as he and his Guardromon walked up behind the pair as he smirked.

"Just make sure you guys take care of each other as well." He then said as he looked at his younger self and the other Tamers, who all nodded in reply.

"Go easy on them." The older Suzie added with a smirk to Henry as she eyed her younger self and the younger Cody.

"No promises." Terriermon replied with a smile and his eyes closed, causing the entire group to laugh as both younger Digi-heroes blushed madly, though smiled as they looked at one another.

Over with the DATS team, the future Yoshi, Thomas and their partners said their goodbyes to their past selves, Marcus, Keenan, Miki, Megumi, Sampson and the Digimon, sad to leave their friends after finding them again.

"We're going to miss all of you." The future Lalamon said as she floated close to her partner, who smiled, especially as she looked at Marcus, glad to see him as not the monster their Marcus had become.

"Oh what the hell, one for the road." The older woman then said, confusing the others, before she quickly moved in and gave Marcus a kiss, shocking the others, especially Marcus, while the younger Yoshi didn't know how to react.

She wanted to be jealous, but it wasn't another woman kissing him really.

As this went on, both Codys and their partners joined the other Digidestined, who stood in front of the older Tai, his Agumon, Joe and his Gomamon, who were also saying their goodbyes.

"Davis, I'm sorry we brought all this on you. If Ebemon hadn't built that damn machine we..." The older Tai started to say, only for Davis to stop him.

"If he hadn't, history would have repeated itself. I actually owe you guys my life, for giving me... all of us really, a second chance." Davis said with an assuring smile, one the younger Tai mirrored as he moved to shake his older counterpart's hand.

"Take care, and take it easy." The future Tai told the other, looking over at Davis as he then told the younger Digidestined of Courage. "And you know Kari is in good hands with him."

"Of course." The past Tai replied, a trusting smile appearing on his face as he gave Davis a quick look, before returning his focus back to his future double and their Agumons, both saying their own goodbyes.

The group was then surprised as Sora quickly moved and gave the older brunette a hug, surprising him at first, before he hugged her back, causing everyone to smile, knowing that this was one thing that could help the older Tai move forward.

"I know you miss her, but in my heart I just know there is someone out there for you, somebody for you to love. I just hope that she'll know just how lucky she is when she finally meets you." Sora said as she continued to hug the future Tai, her words a comfort to him as he gently set his arms around Sora, hugging her back.

What happened next helped more as, when Sora broke her embrace, Kari moved in, hugging the older version of her brother as she said. "Thank you."

The older Tai fought back tears as he wrapped his arms around Kari, missing his sibling so much.

And though he might have failed his sister, but at least he knew that there was another version that he helped find peace and happiness.

As the group looked at the scene happily, watching the two break their embrace as Kari moved back to Davis where she wrapped her arms around her beloved, the group looked over to see the older TK standing next to Ebemon, looking out on the horizon as the cyborg Digimon was finishing the devices on this end to help close the Breach, causing the group to move over towards the older blond.

"So, TK, ready to head back and settle down?" The future Gomamon asked with a smirk, feeling happy that things were going to go back to normal in some way.

"This isn't over." The older TK said, causing everyone to all but faceplant themselves on the ground as he seemed to revert back to his distant self once again, causing the older Tai to start to yell. "Oh come on, will you...?!"

"Has anyone seen the Dark Sphere?" The older blond then asked as he turned and looked at everyone with a serious face, causing them all to stop as they realized that he was right.

It had been over a week since the plane crash and the dark object that corrupted the future Kari had not appeared, where Ebemon started to say. "The Breach could have changed its original course or..."

"Or those who sent it knew Davis was alive." The older TK then added, causing the other future Resistance members to cringe as the one eyed blond said the one thing they didn't want to think on as he continued. "Something set this whole thing in motion, sent that damn object into our lives, knowing Kari would find it, knowing that Davis was gone, and could manipulate her into their dark puppet."

"I can't rest until I find out who was really responsible for what happened to us. I know I might never truly find out, but I owe it to the others, to her, to find the truth." The older TK said with a continued seriousness, causing the others to nod in understanding.

"Just take care of yourself, buddy. Live for them and don't throw your life away." Davis said, causing the older TK to nod with a smile.

The group all then said their final farewells as the Resistance members used the laptop Izzy placed on the roof to go back to their timeline, where above, the Breach slowly closed, returning to a normal sky, closing the doorway between the two timelines forever.

-An hour later-

After walking through Axis City together, seeing how the repairs to the city were coming along, Davis and Kari were now walking through one of the hallways in the DPF tower, the maroon haired boy looking suspicious as Kari seemed to be leading him towards one of the larger lounge rooms.

Curious, Davis then asked. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Kari just said with a smile, before leading him into the room, where he then heard a loud. "Surprise!"

Davis looked in shock to see the room set up for a party as the rest of their friends; the Digidestined, the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, DATS and Fusion Fighters, Digimon and all, looking at him with smiles.

"What are we celebrating?" Davis asked, confused as to the reason behind the party.

"This past few days opened our eyes to how poorly we've treated you, and made us realize how quickly we could lose you as well. So we decided to throw you a party!" Mimi declared with a big smile.

"You guys didn't need to go through all this for me." Davis said modestly, expressing his emotions as he told his friends. "I'm just happy to have you guys in my life."

"Or maybe a big cake." Veemon cut in, trying to get his cut within the celebration.

"That's nice and all, but we're still having this party, so sit back and enjoy yourself!" Takuya said with a smirk as the others cheered and the festivities began.

All the while, Kari smiled, holding back tears as she remembered the young boy she met all those years ago, alone with no friends, now having more than he could imagine.

The group ate, drank, and chatted, the guys all talking with Davis as the girls talked with Kari, asking how her relationship was with Davis.

As the party went on, some even getting a little tipsy from the alcohol Tai had brought, Davis sat on one of the couches, smiling happily at the scene, happy to have his friends in his life.

Davis then looked to his side as Rika sat down next to him, the redhead looking forward as she asked. "Having fun, mister big shot?"

"Can't complain." Davis replied with a continued smile, before his eyes widened as he felt Rika's head on his shoulder, tensing up and he looked down to see the alcohol induced blush on her cheeks.

"Kari's right... this feels nice..." The red haired Tamer said in a slur as she closed her eyes, while Davis tried to figure out a way to politely move her off of him.

"Davis... I have to admit, I had a crush on you... Before I knew you were really real, I watched the Digimon series and thought you were hot..." The drunk girl said as she snuggled against him, moving closer to Davis' face as she asked. "And I always wanted to kiss you... Can I...?"

Before he could excuse himself, Davis felt another figure flop onto the couch next to him, looking to his side with even wider eyes as he saw Zoe, just as drunk, smiling at him.

"You know Davis... you're a really nice guy and..." Zoe started to say as she poked his chest, before continuing to poke him as she looked at his chest and said. "Wow... you're really muscular..."

"Th... thanks, but I should go now..." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship said, about to sit up, but found himself pushed down, before a soft weight filled his lap, stunning him, not only to see another drunk girl seemingly all over him, but he was left astonished to see it was...

"Yolei!?" Davis asked in confusion and slight dread as the intoxicated purple haired girl smiled drunkenly at him.

"Hey there back, Davis... I know we used to argue... we used to fight... but I wanted to say that behind it all... I loved you, as a friend... As Kari's friend, I would never want to do anything to hurt your relationship, but can I have one kiss...?" Yolei slurred, setting her arms around Davis' neck and adding as she gazed at him through her hazy eyes. "C'mon... it's a party so it doesn't even count... And if it'll make Kari feel better, I'll kiss her after..."

Before Davis could reply to Yolei and her mislead words, he felt another set of hands come from behind him, looking over his shoulder to see Sora of all people, just as drunk as she smiled and hugged him from behind.

"You make a very cute Digidestined of Courage... You are like Tai, but not, you know what I mean...?" Sora asked with a tipsy giggle, where Davis continued to blush at all the girls fawning over him.

While most guys would want such a thing to happen with them, loving Kari more than anything, Davis wanted a way out.

Davis frantically moved his eyes around, looking for help as he saw some of the others watching the scene, with Tai, Ken and Takuya's eyes twitching, not at Davis, seeing that he was a poor soul in this, but at their girlfriends', or at least in Tai's case, hope to be girlfriend's drunken antics.

"Hey!" A familiar voice then yelled, causing Davis to freeze in fear as the four drunk girls looked over and gulped lightly to see an enraged Kari glaring at them as she then yelled. "Get off my boyfriend!"

"It's ok, Kari... we don't mind sharing..." Sora said, giggling as she then slid her hands down Davis' body, close to his pants, where she then told the brunette. "And that's what we were planning to do..."

"Oh this is going to be good." Kazu said with a laugh to Kenta, both laughing at the ensuing cat fight.

-Later that night-

After finally prying Davis out of the drunken girls' hands, and calming Kari down, knowing she and Davis would get a few apologies the next day, after their hangovers passed, the party simmered down as everyone returned home.

Currently, as the stars filled the night sky, Davis and Kari sat underneath a tree in the park, with Kari resting against Davis' chest as his arms were around her, while Veemon and Gatomon were in the branches above, the feline Digimon resting her head on Veemon's lap as he gently rubbed her ears, causing Gatomon to purr affectionately at Veemon's touch.

This wasn't any tree, however, this was the same tree Davis and Kari met each other all those years ago.

"Do you think she is at peace?" Kari then asked Davis, thinking about her alternate self, knowing how close she was to becoming her.

"I hope so, but I know one thing for sure, if their Davis is anything like me, he was waiting for her this whole time." Davis replied with a smile, hoping that both their counterparts were at peace now.

Turning Kari in their embrace, where the brunette placed her arms around his neck, Davis smiled and then said. "I should have said this the day I met you, even though I didn't know the words back then. I love you, Kari Kamiya, my beautiful angel, now and forever."

Smiling back as she held her tears back, Kari replied with a heartfelt tone. "And I love you, Davis Motomiya, my knight in shining armour, my hero."

Before anymore words could be shared, the two lovers then closed the gap between them, engaging in a deep, passionate and loving kiss, both loving the moment they were sharing.

And like Davis and Kari, Veemon and Gatomon had given into their love, only Veemon showed more dominance as he set his head down to kiss the feline Digimon, leaving her moaning in Veemon's mouth at his boldness.

But breaking the kiss, Gatomon set a paw on Veemon's lips, looking down and causing him to do the same to see their partners still expressing their love, before the Digimon of Light suggested they leave the couple alone to enjoy their moment, getting no complaints from Veemon and left Davis and Kari all alone, the pair thinking of nothing but each other, the love they held and knowing that no matter what the future held for them, they would face it together.

Beyond the veil between dimensions, in a realm of pure darkness, one that predated the universe as it exited, being as old as creation; ancient, formless, full of malice and evil, met to discuss their next move.

"**That one WAS perfect!**" One of the dark beings, whose voice sounded like multiple people, ranging from a small child to a raging beast said, anger in its voices at the loss of such a promising champion.

"**_Their bond... Cannot be ignored... we shall find another way..._**" Another voice, one that was ancient, dark and primal spoke, knowing that there were other timelines, other realities they could find.

"**We have others chosen, others to follow our desires. But we shall keep an eye on the Digidestined of Light and her beloved, no matter which reality we chose.**" Another, more demonic voice said in reply.

"**_Besides..._**" Another, more feminine voice said, one filled with cruelty and deceitfulness, who then added. "**_This one is not finished just yet, we may still be able to use her_**."

The others sensed what she sensed, smirking as they returned to their darkness, keeping an eye out, seeing if their Dark Queen was truly gone after all.

The End.

Author's note: Thanks to all for ready, keep an eye out for the sequel coming out next year :).


End file.
